Deseos
by alemar107
Summary: Yo creí que esta iba a ser mi última historia. Creo que ya aqui empecé a mostrar que estaba más familiarizada con HP y estaba completamente loca y con una gran imaginación. Hermione se despierta en un mundo totalmente diferente donde Ron es de slytherin. Bss
1. Chapter 1

Books » Harry Potter » **Deseos**

Author: Alemar107

Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/General - Reviews: 26 - Published: 01-10-08 - Updated: 05-03-08

 _Gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus reviews en mis historias anteriores._

 _Siguiendo el consejo de uno de ellos, es mi primer fic con "suspenso", espero les guste la historia._

Se recostó junto al cuerpo de su esposo. Ron se había dormido hacía rato, ella se quedó vigilando a Rose hasta verla placidamente dormida.

En su estado le era difícil conciliar el sueño, llevaba 7 meses y medio de embarazo y encontrar una posición cómoda era difícil sino imposible. Sólo quedaba soportar y ponerse a pensar hasta que el sueño llegara, pero no había mucho de qué.

Los diez años fueron pasando rápido, los días de reconocimiento de las batallas ganadas, el tiempo de ser vistos como héroes iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Ella estaba junto al hombre que amaba, y el estar junto a Ron era de por sí toda una aventura, pero añoraba aquellos días de descubrimientos donde todo era novedoso.

Aún se veía sorprendida cuando notaba alguna nueva proeza de su hija o ante los gestos románticos de Ron, que no eran pocos, siempre pendiente de regalarle flores, chocolates o algún libro; ayudándola con las tareas del hogar; todo ello sin contar los innumerables momentos en que la hacía extremadamente feliz en la intimidad. Ron le mostraba una faceta más audaz, que sólo ella conocía y que nunca rebelaría a nadie, era su secreto.

A pesar de todo ello, su trabajo en el ministerio y su vida se habían vuelto rutinarios, necesitaba un cambio algo que despertara en ella su espíritu cognitivo que estaba perdiendo.

Así que con esas sensaciones quedó dormida y tuvo un sueño perturbador, daba vueltas , vueltas y vueltas en la más completa oscuridad, poco a poco divisó un haz de luz en algún punto distante que se hacía cada vez más cerca y amenazante, cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra esa luminosidad despertó.

Turbada tardó unos minutos en despejar su mente de esa sensación de desprendimiento.

Con pánico en sus ojos notó su vientre, estaba plano, se desesperó. Cómo? Cuando? Que había pasado? Poco a poco comenzó a recorrer con la vista la habitación, Ron no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera era su cama , ni su casa; Estaba en Hogwarts!

Esa era su antigua habitación, se acercó tambaleándose a un espejo, su cuerpo, su rostro reflejaban a una Hermione de dieciséis años.

\- Esto debe ser una pesadilla, aún debo de estar dormida! - exclamó horrorizada, se golpeó la cara haciendo un gesto de dolor - Estoy bien despierta, esto debe estar relacionado con magia, pero Que es esta ropa? - Su atuendo para dormir era un pequeño top y short de raso color rojo y dorado, que no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación.

\- Debo vestirme y averiguar que sucede - Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando tomó el uniforme del colegio.

\- Oh! Por Merlín, la bufanda es más larga que mi pollera y a esto le llaman camisa? Cuando te encuentre Ron Weasley , ya verás! - Bramó intuyendo que eso era una broma de su esposo.

Se miró reflejada en el espejo, parecía una veela, pero no había de otra, toda la ropa que había en su ropero era del mismo tipo.

Bajó a la sala común, allí estaban Padma, Dean, Seamos, Nerville y Harry entre otros. Saludó, debía averiguar quien estaba detrás de eso, cuando su cabeza parecía comenzar a componerse debido a tantos cambios, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, dejándola indefensa sin poder hacer nada. Estaba atónita y en cuanto se separó le propinó sonora cachetada, toda la sala giró a verla.

\- Que haces? - Harry se refregaba la mejilla con su mano y la observaba visiblemente sorprendido. -

\- Te beso, eres mi novia, no? - Su cerebro tardó fracción de segundos en asimilar esa información.

\- Qué? Y Ron? - Harry la miró con horror.

\- Que con ese Slytherin? - Ahora sí! El chiste había llegado al máximo del ridículo.

\- Slytherin? - Repitió. Todos la miraban extrañados, eso no era una broma. Se asustó, debía averiguar que sucedía.

\- Si! - Contestó Harry - un maldito Slytherin. Qué te pasa?

\- No habrá sido el golpe que recibiste ayer? - Intervino Dean.

\- Cuál? - preguntaron al unísono ambos.

\- Ayer te golpeó una bludger, caíste de tu escoba de una altura considerable , pero parecías fuera de peligro

\- Yo no juego al Quidditch.

\- Ahora sí mujer! Me asustas! Tú eres la mejor cazadora que Gryffindor tuvo en años! - Exclamó Harry

No podía ser, todo estaba de cabeza, debía aprovechar la casualidad para protegerse y así llegar al fondo del asunto.

\- Evidentemente algo pasó, me siento confundida, hay cosas que no recuerdo - Se acercó a Harry - " Y bueno - Pensó - a la tierra que fueres" - y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sintió que estaba besando a su hermano, pero de hecho Harry no lo era y debía seguir el juego perverso que se había desatado en su mente si quería salir de allí.

\- Perdón amor - Se encontró diciendo - Me ayudarás hasta que me componga?

\- Como siempre a tus órdenes, eres mi chica, no?

\- "Chica" - Pensó. Ella aún pensaba como una mujer de veintiocho años, pero ellos tenían sólo dieciséis. - Si soy tu chica - Contestó, Harry la abrazó y salieron hacia el comedor.

A medida que avanzaba quedaba más perpleja con el colegio, era todo tan diferente, los alumnos, los cuadros, todo. Que habría pasado? Todo se veía tan oscuro, había un aura muy extraña.

Al llegar al comedor quedó paralizada, Harry no le había mentido Ron estaba en Slytherin, sentado y al lado de Malfoy! Se lo quedó mirando.

\- Qué miras sangre sucia? - Malfoy nunca cambiaría, pero esta vez Ron no la defendió, por el contrario comenzó a reír junto a él. Se fijó bien en la mesa, todos los Weasley estaban allí incluyendo Ginny, mirándola con desprecio. Eso no lo podía soportar! Salió corriendo y Harry detrás de ella.

\- Espera! - Él la detuvo antes de salir.

\- No dijiste nada, no me defendiste Harry - Le contestó

\- Pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada. - Ella lo miró estupefacta

\- Acostumbrada? - Gritó

\- Y si- Suspiró Harry - Slytherin domina, nosotros somos sobras, huérfanos, hijos de muggles. Ellos son sangre pura y de familias muy poderosas.

\- Los Weasley son humildes y cálidos! - Bramó.

\- Si que te dio fuerte! Arthur Weasley es el ministro de magia del ministerio, es el mago más poderoso después de Lord Voldemort por supuesto - Entonces lo notó, Harry no tenía su característica cicatriz y hablaba con orgullo de Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

\- Necesito estar sola un rato. Voy a la biblioteca, hay biblioteca no?- Todo podía ser posible.

\- Por supuesto, es un colegio.

\- Hasta luego- Dió media vuelta y salió sin notar que un par de fríos ojos azules seguían sus pasos. Segundos después Ron se levantó de la mesa.

Por fin en su elemento, la biblioteca no había cambiado demasiado así que rápidamente encontró un libro de historia, se sentó y comenzó a leer; estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que no notó la figura al lado de ella, hasta que la misma le bloqueó la luz, levantó la vista, era Ron.

\- Definitivamente no estas en tu elemento sangre sucia- Le expectó y sin más le propinó tal cachetada que la hizo caer de la silla y luego salió riendo despreocupadamente.

Le dolieron más las palabras que el golpe, sacó su varita y sanó su labio que sangraba.

\- Que hace!? - La sorprendió la áspera voz de la bibliotecaria.

\- Sólo los alumnos del último curso pueden hacer magia.

\- Aún en el colegio?

\- Mire - Sólo contestó señalando la salida - Llévese el libro y váyase, esta vez no diré nada, pero ya está advertida.

\- Gracias - Contestó tímidamente y salió corriendo. Subió a los dormitorios, agradeció que otro Gryffindor le indicara la contraseña y entró en su cuarto.

Devoró el libro, como era su costumbre, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Voldemort había ganado. Harry no fue el niño que vivió, no tuvo que sobrevivir, sus padres y la orden se rindieron y fueron asesinados o encarcelados.

El mundo mágico se regía por las artes oscuras y todo lo opuesto era malo.

Habían conquistado ciertas ciudades muggles pero sólo para demostrar su supremacía. Siempre y cuando ellos no intervengan en el mundo mágico todo estaría en orden. Que habría sido de sus padres? Recordó las palabras de Harry y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda " Sólo huérfanos " también había dicho muggles y ella definitivamente lo era.

Harry apareció para sacarla de sus pensamientos

\- Vamos a clase.

-Que haces en el cuarto de las chicas?

\- Desde cuándo eso te sorprende? - la pregunta la dejó perpleja, ella y Harry habrían, Oh por Merlín!.

\- Tu y yo - Y no dudó más - Hemos tenido relaciones? - La pregunta tan directa descolocó a Harry por un momento y luego contestó.

-No, tú no quieres, además con las prácticas terminas maltratada y cansada. Qué? - Saltó - Cambiaste de parecer?

\- No te ilusiones - Debía terminar con eso, necesitaba un aliado y ese tenía que ser Harry, además no podía soportar seguir con esa farsa.

-Ven - ordenó señalando la cama para que se sentara - Ves este libro? - Harry asintió - Es un libro de historia. Es pura basura! - Gritó

\- Bueno Hermione, todos sabemos que no eres la mejor estudiante pero de ahí a basura es mucho, no? - Ah! De repente su vista se nubló, estaba frente a su peor pesadilla, imposible de soportar. Ella, mala estudiante! De ninguna manera! Ni siquiera en este mundo alterno!

\- Mira, te voy a demostrar en estos días algunas cosas, lo único que necesito es que tengas la mente abierta y por sobre todo me seas leal. Comprendido? - Harry volvió a asentir.- Que clase tenemos ahora?

\- Pociones

\- Perfecto. Vamos- Y lo arrastró por las escaleras.

En la clase no estaba Snape aunque el profesor se le parecía mucho en aspecto. Harry y de hecho toda la clase quedaron sorprendidos cuando ella no sólo respondió todas las preguntas sino que realizó las pociones casi de memoria y además agregó datos interesantes, parecía ella la profesora.

Lo mismo en la clase de herbologia, runas y trasformaciones. Agradeció poder usar su varita aunque los alumnos lo hacían con un sistema de control muy estricto.

\- Eso fue increíble. Quien eres tú?

\- Ahora que tengo tu completa atención, eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es quien eres tu! - Hermione le contó todo a Harry esperando le crea y por sobre todo la pueda ayudar.

Harry dudó lo que había escuchado en cierto sentido lo halagaba, él derrotando al Sr. Lord todopoderoso. Hermione la inspiraba confianza, un sentimiento de amistad inquebrantable que no debía, pero no podía evitar sentir, inclusive cuando hoy la besó había sentido diferente.

\- Sé quien te puede ayudar - Hermione lo miró esperanzada. Por fin una buena noticia. - Aquí tenemos un profesor que nos imparte defensa contra las artes de la luz.

\- No! Es broma no?

\- No! Nos enseña a detectar posibles aurores, además de bondad, amistad y amor, sentimientos que no están permitidos.

\- Eso no lo leí en los libros- Suspiró Hermione

\- Aquí todos esos sentimientos están prohibidos. Por eso me llamó la atención cuando hoy temprano me dijiste amor, pensé que era por el golpe. En fin - Prosiguió haciendo un gesto con la mano - A dicho profesor lo tienen en las mazmorras su nombre es Dumbledore


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

\- Dumbledore está aquí?

\- Lo conoces?

\- Harry! Él era como un padre para ti y también para nosotros. Era el director del colegio.-Brevemente le contó, como el sabio profesor les había ayudado y todo lo que les había enseñado.

Se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras; mientras continuaban con su conversación.

\- Entonces te podrá ayudar, - contestó serio - yo te acompañaré hasta las escaleras, después me iré, no voy a arriesgar mi pellejo por ti.

\- Buen amigo resultaste- Le reprochó

\- No soy tu amigo, además eso está prohibido. Parecía confundido.

\- Deberías darle una oportunidad al sentimiento de la amistad, es uno de los más hermosos, después del amor.

\- Perdóname, pero he sido criado con otros conceptos, sólo debo preocuparme por mí.

\- Y qué hay de nosotros?

\- Nuestra relación es especial.

\- Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué?

\- No, mientras no fuéramos notificados de haber incurrido en contra de los estatutos de magia, no debía de preocuparme, no crees?

\- Y cómo lo sabrías?

\- Muy simple, periódicamente, nos hacen exámenes. Si ven algo mal en nosotros, comienzan una investigación. Nunca tuvimos ese problema.

\- Pero acaso no somos novios?

\- Si, desde primer año.

\- Entonces acotó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo deberíamos amarnos, no?

Harry comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

\- Amor, el amor no existe. Es un mito. Una sensación inservible.

\- Perdón?

\- Mira, es muy simple, las uniones deben darse por estrategia, como en el ajedrez explicó tú mueves las piezas lo mejor posible para dar jaque mate a tu enemigo. Lamentablemente nosotros somos simples peones, pero de tanto en tanto, surge alguna unión con alguien superior, eso es toda una suerte.

\- Nosotros no nos amamos? No entiendo como puedes comparar un noviazgo con un partido de ajedrez. Se lamentó Aquí todos tienen la variedad emocional de una cucharita de te.

\- Que significa eso?

\- Que los valores están cambiados, Harry proclamó el amor es la fuente principal de todos los seres, por amor lo damos todo, hasta la vida. Tú deberías saberlo más que nadie.

Harry no contestó, se limitó a subirse de hombros como si no entendiera a lo que se refería. Entonces rió cambiando de tema.

\- En serio tu y Ron

\- Si! - Lo golpeó en el hombro, debía hacer algo por su amigo, enseñarle que la amistad y el amor eran importantes, entonces acotó - Y tú con Ginny. Ellos eran de Gryffindor. Ron y tú se hicieron amigos desde el primer día en la estación, días después me uní, formamos un trío y desde ese momento fuimos inseparables.

Ginny es un año menor

\- Ya lo sé se apuró a contestar

\- Ya la conoces?

\- Por supueto, la chica tiene su fama, aunque es muy altanera y orgullosa. Toda una Weasley dijo repulsivamente.

\- Bueno, tú fuiste su novio, luego la dejaste

\- Bien por mí! Le dí su merecido! Alardeó

\- Puedes callarte y dejarme hablar! Se indignó Hermione

-La verdad prefiero tu versión anterior decía el chico malhumorado.

La chica continuó sin dar cabida a dicho comentario

\- Tú la dejaste para que a ella no le hicieran daño por el hecho de ser tu novia, la abandonaste por amor. Harry la miró haciendo un gesto de desagrado, Hermione continuó Cuando derrotaste a Voldemort, no inmediatamente apresuró a decir regresaron juntos, se casaron y viven felices, tienen dos niños pequeños y están esperando un tercero

Harry se detuvo, ella lo miró interrogante unos pasos por delante de él

\- Puedes parar por favor! le sorprendió esa reacción Bastante con saber que tú y ese asqueroso Slytherin están juntos para además conocer de mi relación con esa pedante, promiscua mujer, me da asco de sólo pensar, ya sólo que me casé, no te imaginas teniendo niños con esa.

Lamentaba esa reacción de Harry, evidentemente estaba siendo afectado por su historia.

\- Yo lo siento, te ruego me disculpes, no pensé que podría ser tan duro para ti.

\- Llevo una vida despreocupada, feliz, todos me envidian por nuestra relación, las chicas de mi casa me adoran; y de alguna otra también acotó poniendo una sonrisa de soslayo y acomodándose el cabello soy una alumno excelente, me pronostican un futuro prometedor a pesar de ser de Gryffindor. Y de repente todo cambia, en realidad aclaró -tú pretendes cambiarlo, no sé quien eres realmente, no me consta que lo que dices sea cierto

Hermione sacó su varita y exclamó, dirigiendo la misma a una estatua detrás de Harry

\- Accio estatua la escultura se colocó al lado de ella Diminuendo y la figura de achicó Engorgio se agrandó Evanezco ésta desapareció Luego de un instante deshizo el encantamiento.

Harry frente a ella se alzó de hombros, no es nada que yo no sepa hacer, lo más raro es que.. Entonces Hermione pronunció

\- Experto patronum Y una luminosa y vivaz nutria surgió de su varita para recorrer todo el pasillo. Ahora harry sí estaba sorprendido.

\- Puedo hacer mucho más, no quiero utilizar mi magia contra ti, eres mi amigo, no sé cuántas veces te lo debo repetir para que me creas, ya te demostré que soy más inteligente de lo que aparentemente debía ser, ahora te demostré mi habilidad en encantamientos, por favor Harry, necesito tu apoyo y tu confianza Rogó.

\- Bueno, - aún así el chico titubeó - hoy no te ayudaré más, pero puede que luego lo haga. Tengo muchas dudas en mí.

\- No intento presionarte, es mucha información para un solo día- Cuando llegaron a la entrada de las mazmorras se despidieron, antes de verlo desaparecer Hermione lo llamó, él volteó - Puedo confiar en ti?- Le preguntó.

\- Si, creo que puedes confiar en mí. Contestó notando que había cierta veracidad en su tono de voz.

\- Gracias - contestó y lo vio irse. Luego recordó que antes de invocar el patronum Harry le iba a comentar algo extraño sobre el hecho de hacer magia, pero levantó los hombros y continuó, luego le preguntaría.

Ubicó la celda de Dumbledore con su varita la abrió, ver la figura del anciano la afectó, el gran mago no era la mitad del que ella conocía.

\- Quien es? - Pregunto quedo- Yo no hice nada. Por favor no me lastimen! - Suplicó

Hermione corrió a abrazarlo, verlo vivo luego de tantos años la embargó de una profunda nostalgia.

\- Soy yo Hermione Granger, déjeme ayudarlo - Y le impartió algunos hechizos sanadores, luego el mago se veía más compuesto.

\- Por que haces esto? Que quieres? - Hermione volvió a contar toda su historia esperando que Dumbledore no se riera o la creyera loca.

\- Y ahora estoy hablando con usted, rogando me crea y me dé una solución - Escudriño los ojos de su antiguo director, la mirada perdida, fija en la pared de enfrente, vaya a saber pensando en qué; luego de unos instantes en ese estático silencio y suponiendo que no iba a encontrar respuestas, se dispuso a levantarse cuando Dumbledore dijo.

\- El bebé.

\- Bebé? - Repitió Qué bebé?

\- Tu estabas embarazada, no? - Hermione asintió - Deberías investigar sobre el tema, no estoy muy seguro de ello, pero he escuchado, solo en contadas situaciones, y de futuros magos altamente poderosos, que aún estando en el vientre materno cumplían con los deseos de sus madres, los bebés se encuentran en un estado de magia puro tan puro y poderoso capaz de realizar cualquier cosa, pero sólo aquellos con grandes habilidades pueden realizar estas hazañas.

\- Pero esto no es lo que desee - Se lamentó Hermione

\- Tu querías un cambio - Hermione pensó por un instante, nada podría estar más cambiado.

\- Cual es la solución? Embarazarme y desear que todo sea normal? Casi bromeó al decirlo.

\- No, dudo mucho que eso funcione.- Contestó Dumbledore seriamente, lo cual la sorprendió.

-Está tomando en serio mi idea? Además por qué no funcionaría?

\- Tú eres la misma pero Ron no, la unión debería ser con los mismos padres, en total igualdad de pensamiento al momento de la gestación. Si bien los genes no tienen nada que ver con el grado de maldad del progenitor, si la forma en que este es concebido, debería ser un acto de puro amor.

\- Además era mi segundo hijo. Y aún así deberíamos corroborar que su idea es acertada.

\- Eso no sería problema tal vez tu primer hijo también tenía ese don.

\- Ahora que lo dice - lo interrumpió - recuerdo que durante mi primer embarazo deseaba comer algo y de repente veía a Ron levantarse de la cama y traerlo; siempre pensé que sin darme cuenta lo había pedido pero ahora supongo que no. Tal vez su teoría no sea tan descabellada después de todo.

\- Ahí lo tienes.

\- Entonces mi misión es convertir a Ron Weasley en el hombre que era.

-Te puedo asegurar que eso es imposible, no hay familia más despiadada que los Weasley.- Sus ojos se nublaron al decirlo.

\- Escuchó alguna vez que el amor todo lo puede?

\- Hace mucho que no, y te digo, me alegra poder escucharlo nuevamente.

El anciano se veía esperanzado.

\- Usted cómo está?

\- Al escucharte mejor, he pasado por un sin fin de penas, empezando por ver a mis mejores estudiantes y amigos morir, dolorosa y cruelmente en manos de los mortífagos o de Voldemort. Muchas veces he deseado acompañarlos y sucumbir, pero tal vez nunca perdí la esperanza que algo como lo que está pasando sucediera.

Lo más doloroso es saber que casi lo vencíamos, estuvimos tan cerca. Se lamentaba.

\- Por qué se rindieron?

\- Por sus hijos, Voldemort logró apresarlos, y dieron sus vidas por la de ellos. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de horror.

\- Yo soy madre, hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero cómo es que confiaron en Voldemort? Nunca pensaron que él no podría cumplir con su palabra?

\- Él, de alguna manera, fue afectado por ese amor incondicional, que no tuvo de sus propios padres.

\- Misericordia y afecto en Voldemort?

\- Es difícil de creer, pero en cierta forma así fue.

\- Los chicos nunca intentaron vengar la muerte de sus padres?

\- Ellos creen que murieron en la guerra en manos de la orden.

\- Les hizo creer que eran mortífagos?

\- Si se lamentó Dumbledore.

\- Macabro y despiadado.

\- Igualmente eso fue mejor que intentar vencerlo. Los niños ahora son débiles, no pueden hacer magia y cuando les dan esa libertad, es a medias, por medio de un contrato mágico que los obliga a obedecer a Voldemort prácticamente de por vida.

Más allá de ello, los chicos son de alguna forma felices y despreocupados.

\- No puedo creer que usted hable con tanta resignación se lamentó Hermione, el anciano se echó a llorar, ella lo abrazó consolándolo. Disculpe, me olvido por todo lo que pasó y debe pasar, la maldad se respira en el aire. Pensó por unos instantes.- Yo le he contado todo esto a Harry, Cree usted que hice mal?

\- No sabría que decir, si bien es de Gryffindor, ha crecido con otros ideales.

\- Ya lo sé, me ha costado convencerlo, y lo veo muy perturbado, Gryffindor es malo también?

\- Si, en cierta forma, pero son los magos más tristes, por así llamarlos, son en su mayoría huérfanos y muggles.

\- Sabe en quien más puedo confiar?

\- En Snape

-El está aquí? Y es de los buenos? - Meditó unos segundos - Después de todo su realidad no es muy diferente.- Declaró.

\- El es el director- le informó el anciano - Porqué crees que yo estoy aún vivo y en el colegio? Gracias que logramos salvar a su madre y volverlo a nuestro favor antes del final pude salvar mi vida y la de otros, que aún están en la prisión de Azkaban o prófugos.

\- Voldemort nunca sospechó?

\- No, a la madre se le borró la memoria y se le puso un nombre falso de una familia de sangre pura antigua y reconocida.

\- Si, la bibliotecaria. Dumbledore asombrado asintió.

\- Alguien más?

\- Me temo que no, hay muchos magos rebeldes a este régimen aún

\- Aurores?- Lo interrumpió.

\- Me temo que los pocos rebeldes que quedan no son magos muy preparados, la mayoría son desertores, a quienes descubren con sentimientos de bondad son encarcelados o asesinados según el grado de esos sentimientos. Los prófugos originales de la orden suspiró.

\- Nunca intentaron liberarlo?

\- Yo se los he prohibido, cuando logré que se fugaran, les hice prometer que nunca más regresaran.

\- Tal vez están reuniendo fuerzas para contraatacar.

\- Lo dudo, si utilizaran la magia serían descubiertos, deben estar viviendo una existencia muggle, tranquila, eso espero.

\- Nosotros nunca le hubiésemos obedecido, si fuera por Harry , Ron y yo, ya estaría liberado.

\- Rebeldes, igual que James, Sirius y Remus. - Hizo un gesto de dolor probablemente recordando al cuarto merodeador Peter, el traidor.

\- Peter tuvo su merecido, no sin antes provocar mucho daño.

\- Nunca dudamos de él, eso nos devastó.

\- Yo lo apreciaba mucho, a todos.

\- Siempre ejerció ese afecto en sus alumnos, nosotros lo queríamos como a un padre, así nos lo hacía sentir usted. No se dio cuenta que hablaba en pasado y bajó la mirada.

\- No te preocupes, intuyo que no debo ser eterno, ya soy bastante viejo ahora, y sólo tienes dieciséis, vivir diecinueve años más, sería difícil.

Hermione lo abrazó, llorando y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Yo lo quiero mucho, me hubiese gustado poder decírselo antes de - Y lloró nuevamente.

\- Querida, tienes muchos sentimientos. La oclumancia te será muy beneficiosa en estos días y sería una buena forma de demostrarle a Snape tu historia.

\- Vendré a verlo lo más seguido que pueda, aquí me siento en paz, fuera hay un aura de maldad.

\- No voy a ningún lado - intentó bromear Dumbledore mostrando sus grilletes, sin mucho éxito.

Se marchó, si había enamorado una vez a Ron Weasley lo iba a ser nuevamente aunque fuera totalmente diferente.

Así que sus hijos iban a ser grandes magos, eso la llenaba de orgullo, internamente siempre dudó de su capacidad genética, ella era una bruja poderosa pero a fuerza de estudio, a diferencia de Ron, si él se esforzara más sería invencible, pero con poca energía lograba cosas maravillosas, siempre pensó que los genes tenían algo que ver.

Aunque luego se autocorrigió Lord Voldemort tenía orígenes muggles y sin embargo fue el mago más poderoso, bueno casi el más poderoso.

Fue a dormir, estaba cansada, aunque confundida y triste agradeció poder dormir toda la noche; al día siguiente, ya más descansada siguió la corriente en todo.

Jugueteó con Harry brevemente y mantuvo conversaciones frugales con varios compañeros de su casa y de otras, manteniéndose alejada de Slytherin lo más posible; notó que era bastante popular, los chicos la miraban con deseo y las chicas con cierta envidia.

Se sintió muy bien, por un momento, el no ser rechazada, por ser una sabelotodo, le había sentido muy agradable, pero notaba que no había sinceridad en nadie, todos se le acercaban por algo. Por interés sexual algunos y por interés social otros, pero no por ser ella quien era o con un sentimiento sincero y genuino de interés.

Sintió un gran temor cuando debió ir a la práctica de Quidditch pero no tardó en darse cuenta que con los años y a fuerza de estar junto a Ron había adquirido experiencia y ahora, que su cuerpo de adolescente se lo permitía, podía hacer cosas que antes estaban fuera de su alcance.

Manejaba la escoba con una facilidad inverosímil, su velocidad sería envidiada por Ginny y su sagacidad por Harry y Ron.

Conocía el deporte muy bien, lo cierto es que nunca le apasionó, pero por ello no iba a dejar de discutir con Ron por las causales de derrota o victoria del equipo, siempre debía saber de todo, era parte de su naturaleza, no le gustaba quedarse sin palabras ante ningún tema.

La teoría era lo suyo, pero ahora, que lo plasmaba en la práctica, era mucho mejor.

Hasta ella se sorprendió de sus nuevas habilidades, debía aprovecharlas al máximo, luego recordó que pensaba en héroes al momento de cumplirse su nefasto deseo, tal vez su bebé le dio ciertas habilidades especiales, convirtiéndola en uno.

\- "Mejor aún" - Pensaba mientras se duchaba. "Aunque lo dudo, esto no es nada más que producto de un cuerpo muy bien trabajado y una mente despierta"

Harry no se había equivocado, maltratada y extenuada, así se sentía, era un deporte muy exigente, además su equipo era pésimo, estaban desgastados y deprimidos, excepto por Dean, con él que compartía el puesto de cazadores y parecía acercársele bastante en cuanto a las habilidades y optimismo por el juego, igualmente debió involucrarse al mil por ciento para ganar.

-"Con razón Ron desarrolló tan fantástico cuerpo"- pensaba mientras el agua le daba una renovada energía, y una sensación de relax.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto con el uniforme de quidditch, bueno en realidad le había resultado ridículo y desgarbado, pero con el paso de los meses, parecía que, a su entonces mejor amigo, las prácticas le hacían muy bien, era una de las primeras veces que ella lo miraba con deseo. Sus músculos comenzaron a tornearse, su torso y espalda se hicieron más anchos y sus brazos más fornidos.

Cuando ese verano fue a la madriguera, tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en traje de baño, su anatomía era perfecta, podía perderse en esos brazos y piernas.

Aún a pesar de su timidez, observaba el bello naranja que nacía en su ombligo y se extendía por debajo de su short, cómo deseaba ver debajo de ese short! Aunque no hacía falta ver para notar que allí había algo impresionante, y de hecho no se equivocaba.

Rió, cuando rememoró su fantástica equivocación; por la tarde, a la hora del baño, la numerosa familia tenía un cronograma de turnos, que rotaba; sólo Molly podía manejar a esa manada tan organizadamente, a fuerza de gritos, de amenazas y también de abrazos y cariño.

Supuestamente debía estar Ginny duchándose, luego de haberlo hecho ella, golpeó la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, al no escuchar respuesta entró; la ducha corría y el vapor llenaba la pequeña habitación.

\- Discúlpame Ginny, olvidé mi bolso. Lo necesito para peinarme y arreglarme. Tú sabes que si no me peino enseguida parezco salida de una película de los años setenta.- Rió esperando una reacción por parte de su amiga pero no obtenía respuesta, estaría bien? Sabía que su relación con Harry estaba mal, pero también que ella era fuerte e iba a poder superarlo. Sin tan sólo pudiera decirle que era por su bien! Que Harry la amaba más que a nada o nadie en este mundo, pero le había prometido a su amigo guardar silencio y debía respetar esa promesa.

\- Ginny? Llamó, pero la chica no respondía. Temiendo que algo le hubiese sucedido, corrió a la bañera y retiró abruptamente la cortina.

Ni en un millón de años pensó estar preparada para encontrarse con ese fabuloso espectáculo plasmado ante sus ojos.

Ron desnudo, con jabón en gran parte de su espalda y abdomen, la miraba entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

Sólo bastó fracción de segundos para que ella se deleitara con esa visión, no necesitaba más.

-"Mortifagos, vengan por mí, ya estoy lista, puedo morir y ser la mujer más feliz del mundo" Pensaba, claro que en ese momento, aún creía que él sólo la miraba como una amiga, suponer que él la amara era imposible, debía conformarse con adorarlo desde la distancia.

Tonta ella y tonto él. Si hubiesen sobrepasado sus temores, habrian disfrutado de ese momento de maravillosa equivocación.

Entonces huyó, supo que nunca volvería a ver a su amigo con los mismos ojos, ya no lo hacía desde hacía tiempo, pero ahora más que nunca. Intentó declarársele, más aún sabiendo lo que él le podía entregar.

-"Pervertida"- se reprochaba-"Él es tu amigo y tú pensando en cochinadas" Pero era imposible no hacerlo, más allá de ello debía guardar la compostura, sólo tenía la misma edad que ahora y se les aproximaban tiempos difíciles, una guerra se acercaba, era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en eso.

Igualmente cuando sus fuerzas flaqueaban recordaba ese momento y una renovada y alegre energía se apoderaba de ella.

Así se dejó estar, con esa impresión y los recuerdos agradables de Ron, a pesar de ello no pudo evitar escuchar que alguien se paraba detrás de ella; en principio pensó que era una de sus compañeras; giró y quedó inmóvil.

Allí estaba él con las manos en la cintura y un gesto de aprobación en el rostro, como aquel que chequea la mercadería antes de comprarla.

-"Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya" - calculaba, intentando prevenir un nuevo ataque y midiéndolo para ver donde provocar más daño y así poder huir.

En cuanto él se acercó, lo esquivó y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, dejándolo doblado frente a la ducha, con la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, tomó su toallón, junto con la ropa, y su varita y salió corriendo de allí tapándose lo mejor que podía.

En principio se le cruzó por su mente ir a su dormitorio, pero con todo lo que sabía, era mejor prevenir un arrebato pasional de algún compañero al verla desnuda y prefirió buscar un lugar tranquilo para vestirse y luego ir a la seguridad del pabellón de su casa. Luego de haber corrido durante un tiempo por los pasillos, envuelta sólo con la toalla y sosteniendo la varita como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, aún sabiendo que no podía hacer uso de ella; si lo hiciera la delatarían sin dudarlo, pero sabía que en caso de extrema necesidad no le importaría utilizar sus habilidades.

Luego de vagar durante un rato por desiertos corredores, llegó a un lugar tranquilo y rápidamente se colocó la camisa y la pollera.

-"Maldito Ron Weasley" Era muy arriesgada su actitud pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que él la agrediera nuevamente.

Súbitamente una mano la aferró del cuello mientras que otra le amarraba ambas manos en la espalda,, sin posibilidad de hacer nada ante la sorpresa, quedó inválida ante esos potentes brazos que la maniataban.

\- Muy buen movimiento Granger, creo que debo felicitarte le dijo socarronamente y sin más, la besó, este era un beso totalmente diferente al que alguna vez su Ron le había dado, estaba lleno de furia, de despecho, amargo, aún así no pudo evitar sentirse embelezada ante los cálidos labios que la poseían.

Se separaron para tomar aire, ella pudo ver sus ojos nublados por algo más que pasión, una intensa lujuria que la menguó, la hicieron ver pequeña e indefensa ante esas azules pupilas.

Su cabello caía despeinado sobre la blanca camisa, empapada por efecto de éste, dejando a la vista sus senos, ya que no había tenido tiempo de colocarse el brassiere, él se deleitó con esa vista y bajando lentamente la mano que sostenía la nuca la tocó, sin dejar de mirarla, pasó los pulgares por los pezones, provocando un involuntario gemido en ella, esa sensación era tan añorada que lo hubiera perdido todo en ese mismo instante

Él aferró más aún sus brazos por la espalda obligando a acercarse a su cuerpo, plegándolo, subsumiéndolo, rozando su erección contra ella.

Un remolino de emociones embargó a Hermione, recuerdos imborrables, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar, pero, al perder el contacto visual, pudo recobrar su cordura y recordó que ese no era un acto de amor, eso era una venganza por parte de un extraño, estaba siendo utilizada.

Lo empujó, recobrando sus sentidos, estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición, pero debió controlarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin poder prevenirlas.

\- Oh! Pobrecilla Granger. Que pasó? Lloras por que te gustó?! Se le acercó a escasos milímetros Te gustan mis besos más de los de Potter? - Volvió a empujarlo.

\- Tu no eres la mitad de hombre que es él! Notó en su mirada, sólo por una milésima de segundo cierta desilusión, pudo por primera vez reconocer a su esposo en esos ojos.

Habría esperanza entonces?

Pero luego el volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la frialdad y la furia se apropió de su mirada

\- Tu no sabes lo que es un hombre de verdad!

-Si, lo sé. Y tú ni siquiera eres la sombra de uno dicho lo cual le propinó un rodillazo en sus partes privadas y salió corriendo desesperada.

En la sala común de Gryffidor, se encontró con Harry, quién se sorprendió mucho al verla, por suerte estaba solo, ya que todos estaban festejando la victoria del equipo, le pidió que la esperara allí mientras se componía y vestía un poco mejor.

Ya junto a él, parados frente a la chimenea, le contó todo lo que había pasado obviando las escenas privadas.

Harry la escuchaba estupefacto.

\- Cada vez más creo que, si debo de tener una amiga, esa debes ser tú. Eres mi héroe personal, te lo juro.

\- Te tomo la palabra Rió

\- Cambiando de tema, y no es que no me agrade escuchar como pones en su lugar a ese Slytherin acotó - Pensaba en el tema de nuestra relación, en principio creí que era lo mejor decir que rompimos.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Pero luego, entendí que sería un error, de estar sola te acosarán, te lo puedo asegurar, digamos que eres Hizo una pausa mirándola de arriba abajo - Sexy Hermione

\- Yo? Sexy?

\- Por Merlín! Estas hecha de fuego Herms!

\- Hermione aclaró, odiaba los apodos, excepto que salieran de la boca de Ron y luego lo regañó dándole una palmada en el hombro - Harry! Es por la ropa, - Explicó - Esto no deja nada librado a la imaginación. Visualízame con la pollera por debajo de las rodillas, la camisa larga y abrochada hasta el último botón y con corbata, súmale algunos diez libros encima y contéstame si te parecería sexy.

\- Hermione, estas describiendo a la bibliotecaria.- Contestó desilusionado Harry, no pudo evitar reír, le encantaba esta versión desenfadada de su compañero, era tan difícil verlo distendido y haciendo bromas durante el colegio que se sintió feliz por ver esa faceta en su mejor amigo.

\- Bueno, así más o menos nos vestimos siempre, no de esta forma, y te puedo asegurar que si bien algunas chicas tratan de llamar la atención, yo no soy una de ellas.- Harry suspiró.

\- Bueno, la verdad que muy divertida tu historia, pero aquí, estás que ardes! Y me parecería que por tu seguridad personal deberíamos continuar con la farsa del noviazgo.

\- No creo que sea justo para ti

\- Por que?

\- Perderías oportunidades con otras chicas

\- De ninguna manera, nosotros tenemos una relación muy abierta, como tu bueno, ya sabes tú no - Y comenzó a gesticular cómicamente.

\- Yo estoy cansada para tener relaciones. Debió completar la castaña meneando la cabeza y elevando los ojos al techo.

\- Bueno, eso. Yo ando con otras chicas- Hermione abrió los ojos cual platos playos

\- Que? Exclamó Y yo no te digo nada!

\- Te acabo de decir que tenemos una relación muy abierta, como ya lo sabes estamos de novios desde primer año, tu crees realmente que te voy a esperar hasta que te decidas a abandonar el quidditch? Igualmente calculo que debes tener tus asuntos, lo más probable con Dean, están bastante juntos en las clases de gimnasia, a pesar que yo soy tu compañero, y además por estar en el equipo siempre entrenan de más, para estar en forma.

\- Harry! Cómo puedes pensar eso? Tener relaciones, hacer el amor

\- Hacer qué? La interrumpió Aquí el amor no tiene nada que ver, nosotros estamos juntos porque somos altamente compatibles, tu eres la más sexy, atlética y popular, yo el más rico de la casa, era lo más lógico.

\- El más rico? No entendía.

\- Tu sabes, mis padres, - La miró Oh! Claro que no lo sabes, paso a explicarte, ellos me heredaron una enorme fortuna cuando fallecieron, de hecho muchos chicos tenían una fortuna a la muerte de sus padres, que fueron confiscadas, pero Lord Voldemort me permitió quedármela con la condición de ser tu novio y casarme contigo, me pareció bien. Concluyó serenamente.

\- Y tu aceptaste sin más? Y por qué te pediría eso? Esa información le parecía relevante.

\- Me explicó algo del orfanato, que se sentía identificado, porque el es huérfano también y algunas cosas más; al principio me asusté, temía que fueras horrible, pero después te conocí y no pude agradecer más a mi suerte, digo Mírate, eres hot, hot, hot.!- Le sonrío pícaramente.

\- Harry! Se enfadó Vuelves a decir una vez más que soy Hot y no respondo.- pensó durante unos segundos, eso era muy raro, y resolvió Lamento coincidir contigo, pero esta bien, acepto hacerme pasar por tu novia pero lo más

\- Alejado de los besos posibles.

\- Si, lo más alejado del contacto físico posible.

\- Bien por mí Le extendió la mano, la cual Hermione tomó, en ese instante la puerta se abrió y Neville, seguido por un pequeño grupo ingresó al recinto, Harry tiró de esa mano y la arrojó al sillón frente a la chimenea, abalanzándose sobre ella, le guiñó un ojo y la besó apasionadamente apretando su cuerpo sobre el de ella y pasándole una mano por todo el costado del cuerpo. En cuanto Hermione notó que todos se habían marchado, se levantó haciéndolo a un lado de un empujón.

\- Que parte del trato no comprendiste? O quieres que te lo explique como a Ron Weasley? Desafió cerrando los puños, ella misma se sorprendió de su reacción, esa faceta vengativa era muy inusual en ella, de alguna forma ese ambiente la estaba cambiando.

\- Lo siento se disculpó Harry Pero nosotros estamos siempre así, sería raro que no nos acerquemos un poco.

\- Me parece que la clave está allí, Un poco Harry! Eso te pareció un poco? Le preguntó señalando el sillón donde segundos antes su amigo casi la posee. Si no te estimara tanto Farfulló cerrando los puños y arrojando una trompada al aire.

\- De verdad eras de las buenas? Rió el chico

\- Si lo era y sobre todo totalmente contraria a la violencia, hay algo aquí, en la atmósfera, que me sofoca y hace salir lo peor de mí.

\- Si, se llama maldad y rodea todo el colegio.

\- Tu eres malo Harry? temió por la respuesta que su amigo le iba a dar


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

\- Como en todas las cosas de la vida, - Filosofó - Hay diferentes grados de maldad, se podría decir que los de Gryffindor somos los menos malvados, lo cual es una deshonra, aún así nos regimos por las mismas reglas- pensó por un instante, se veía que estaba debatiendo una lucha interna y luego prosiguió, mirando hacia abajo Te confieso que me cuesta mucho vencer la tentación de delatarte, - La chica se sobresaltó ante tan horrible confesión - Pero hay algo dentro de mi, algo que no puedo explicar, que me lo impide.

Hermione reaccionó emotivamente al darse cuenta que Harry le estaba confesando que la apreciaba como una amiga, abrazándolo fugazmente, ya sabía lo que las muestras de cariño excesivo provocaban en su amigo

Tengo miedo, si fuera amistad, la detectarían y sería mi fin. Nuestro fin aclaró mirándola.

\- Había olvidado que tú no sabes oclumancia! Exclamó la chica llevando la mano a la frente

\- Que? Tu sí?

\- Claro, desde hace varios años, luego te enseñaré.

\- Lo harás? En verdad eres una bruja muy poderosa.

\- No, para nada. Bueno aclaró riendo de soslayo puede ser un poquito e hizo una seña con los dedos índice y pulgar.- Pero muchas cosas me las has enseñado tú.

\- Yo? Harry sonaba sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto, tú me enseñaste a mí y a muchos, entre otros hechizos el de la oclumancia, al igual que el patronum.

\- Yo, haciendo un patronum.

\- Derrotaste a más de cien dementotes, Harry! Yo estaba allí contigo, tu patronum es un ciervo como el de tu padre. El obnubilado muchacho no salía de su asombro.

\- Era tan poderoso?

\- Harry! Tú derrotaste a Voldemort. Sólo tú.

\- Creí haber escuchado contar con tu ayuda.

\- Un poco, y con la de Ron, además estaba la orden y todo el ejército de Dumbledore, que nos encargamos los tres de reclutar.

\- La orden?- Harry sonó enojado, Hermione prefirió callar lo que sabía sobre la mentira de Voldemort hacia los hijos de los miembros de la orden.

\- Recuerda que antes era todo diferente. - Sólo agregó.

\- Entonces me enseñarás?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer Harry sonrío Pero ahora iré a ver a Snape. Hay algún protocolo que seguir para ver al director?

\- No, ve a la dirección y pídele a la gárgola hablar con él y entrarás. No hace falta contraseña.

\- Gracias Harry Se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - Cuídate y no seas bueno Bromeó.

Se dirigió temerosa por los pasillos, se arrepintió de no pedirle a su compañero que la acompañara, pero el pobre había recibido demasiada información y debía procesarla.

En cada vuelta sacaba su varita, apuntando a enemigos inexistentes, lamentablemente no podía utilizar los atajos que conocía puesto que las contraseñas podrían ser diferentes, además no sabía como los cuadros reaccionarían ante su conocimiento de ellas, si es que acertaba alguna.

El camino le resultaba cada vez más largo, Porqué sentía este miedo? Ni siquiera cuando fue apresada por los mortífagos se sintió así. Tal vez porqué sabía que Ron iría a rescatarla, pasara lo que pasara, ella sobrevivió gracias a la esperanza de la existencia de él, nadie lo supo jamás pero eso era verdad.

Cuando estuvo en sus brazos y a salvo en la casa de Bill y Fleur, y ver su desesperación por saber si estaba bien se dió cuenta que él la amaba. Ya lo sabía de antes, tuvo muchas oportunidades de ver el cambio que Ron tenía para con ella. Pero ese hecho le confirmó sus esperanzadoras sospechas.

Ahora estaba desvalida, sola y en un ambiente que le era contrario.

Si bien nunca vivió del todo tranquila durante sus años en Hogwarts y aún luego de la destrucción de Voldemort que debieron seguir en la búsqueda de aquellos que le eran aún fieles, siempre estaban sus amigos para acompañarla. Extrañaba tanto eso!

Por suerte llegó al despacho del director sin problemas.

\- Deseo hablar con el director Declaró frente a la gárgola, la misma se elevó dejando a la vista la curvilínea escalera.

\- Oh! La alumna que deseaba ver.- Hermione no podía saber si eso era bueno o malo, Snape lo había dicho con su particular e inexpresivo tono de voz en cuanto ella ingresó a la oficina Pase Hermione Granger.

\- Yo no hice nada Se defendió de antemano.

\- A ver Snape ojeó unos pergaminos Primero recibo felicitaciones por el partido de esta mañana "El mejor de todos" Leyó Y luego aparece Ronald Weasley informando que usted lo golpeó.

-"Traidor" Pensó

\- Que tiene que decirme en su defensa?

\- El lo hizo primero

\- Por Merlín! Él es un Weasley.- La interrumpió.

\- Además me estaba espiando en las duchas

\- Señorita Granger Le extrañó no ser llamada señora, hacía mucho que no le decían señorita Acaso usted se olvidó que a partir del quinto año las duchas son mixtas? Como era que ese comentario no le sorprendía? Y, - Acotó - Desde cuando un Gryffindor golpea a un Slytherin?

-Está preparado? ironizó y comenzó a contarle todo, ya se sentía un disco rallado, Hasta cuando eso iba a seguir así?

\- No le creo absolutamente nada.- Exclamó el director totalmente incrédulo.

\- Dumbledore afirmó que así sería.

\- Usted habló con Dumbledore?

\- Quien cree me informó de su fingida maldad? Acotó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra También me dijo que debía mostrarle mis habilidades de oclumancia para que usted me crea.

\- Oclumancia? Imposible en una alumna de dieciséis años y con tan escasos conocimientos!

Cómo odiaba que le dijeran que carecía de conocimientos! Ella que siempre fue una sabelotodo, nunca pensó que algún día añoraría que la tacharan de tal. Pero haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos dijo

\- Por favor, intente ver mi día de hoy. Snape, aún con renuencia, así lo hizo, intentó varias veces, todas infructuosas, de ingresar en la mente de Hermione.

\- Entonces es verdad! Se desplomó en el sillón Esta realidad no existe sonó apesadumbrado.

\- No sé realmente que sucedió, si esto no existe, si es una realidad alternativa o alguna otra extraña cosa que en este momento no puedo figurar, lo que le puedo asegurar que la realidad que yo viví es mucho mejor que esta. Se sintió mal, esa realidad era mejor para ella pero para él seguro que no, pero no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos debía enfocarse en su misión Aparentemente, lo que debo hacer es enamorar a Ron Weasley, y, si ello de por si, ya no fuera difícil, debo hacer que sea como decirlo Bueno.

-Imposible- Suspiró Snape.

\- Lo enamoré una vez, y con respecto a ello hoy pude notar cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos.

\- Usted emana esperanza.- Declaró el director

\- No tengo de otra, es eso o vivir esta realidad y lo peor, además de que la maldad rige por estos lugares, es que ya tuve dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho y realmente no quiero pasar nuevamente por todo eso. También debo acotar que este lugar es horrible.

\- Los alumnos de los últimos años realizan fiestas todos los viernes comentó Snape sin hacer referencia a su declaración anterior - fiestas que podríamos llamarlas, bacanales.

\- Orgías! Gritó Hermione y Snape asintió.

\- Todo está permitido en este lugar? Nuevamente Snape hizo caso omiso a sus declaraciones y continúo.

\- Los chicos necesitan esparcimiento, por si no se da cuenta aquí exigimos excelencia y dedicación absoluta.

Eso era cierto, todos eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, Harry la había sorprendido con su desempeño en clase y Neville con su seguridad y confianza.

\- Me podría dar algún detalle.

\- Me temo que no, los profesores e inclusive yo mismo tenemos prohibido concurrir a dichos bailes. Lo único que sé es una sola cosa, que nadie debe llevar el emblema de su casa y deben ir con máscaras. - Hermione lo miró extrañada -Es un ritual, una forma de evitar responsabilidades el día después.

\- Entiendo, no diga más. Voy a aprovechar esa oportunidad para intentar ver con que táctica puedo ir contra Weasley, tengo las armas para que él no se dé cuenta quien soy y de esa forma sacarle información.

Al día siguiente era la fiesta, seguramente luego de las clases pensó, consultó a Harry respecto a ello y este le explicó todo con lujo de detalles.

\- Nosotros no somos muy adeptos a ir, tenemos la moral muy baja, pero siempre algunos se atreven, además un número obligatorio de miembros de cada casa debe concurrir. Pero hoy están muy animados con la victoria de ayer contra Ravenclaw.

\- Dijiste que era una de las mejores cazadoras de Gryffindor.

\- Si, pero hace años que Gryffindor no gana un solo partido. Le faltaba liderazgo. A propósito, te felicito.

\- Por nada, he rechazado el puesto de capitán, prefiero mantenerme en mi posición es más estratégica.- Hasta a ella le sorprendió el cometario tan profesional.

\- Y no que no eras buena en Quidditch? - Rió Harry.

-No, no lo era, es verdad! Apenas podía maniobrar una escoba. El capitán eras tú y Gryffindor ganaba casi todos los partidos.

\- Increíble!

\- Bueno, basta de descanso, sigamos con las clases de oclumancia.

Ambos se enfrascaron en su tarea, pudo ver algunos recuerdos del chico, vivía con sus tíos, pero al ser este rico lo trataban como a un rey, era querido, mimado y aún más consentido que su primo.

Harry, como ya lo había notado y de hecho Snape se lo confirmó, era un excelente alumno, aún más rápido que en su primera vez, aprendió la forma de proteger sus recuerdos.

\- Te felicito, ya estás protegido, intenta practicar lo más que puedas - Entonces Padma y el resto de las chicas los interrumpieron ingresando en el dormitorio.

Harry intentó acercársele pero bastó que ella lo mirara seriamente para dejar de lado su intención.

-Perdón chicos por molestarlos Decía la muchacha sonriendo Pero debemos alistarnos para la fiesta, gracias a ti creo que muchos de Gryffindor vamos a ir.

\- Bueno, genial, nos vemos Harry. Saludó.

\- No, nadie puede reconocerse. Recuerdas?

\- Ustedes dos siempre igual Declaró Lavander No sabemos como nos reconocemos? Es pura casualidad! Decía con tono burlón aparentemente imitando a Hermione No sabemos como es que siempre terminamos juntos! Ahora imitaba a Harry poniendo un tono más grave. Confiesen que ya saben como van a ir vestidos y por eso siempre acaban haciéndose arrumacos en algún rincón o simplemente desaparecen. Todas las chicas rieron.

\- Mira Lavander, lo cierto es que no sabemos cómo es que terminamos juntos, debe ser esta conexión tan grande que tenemos, sex apile, creo que lo llaman. Pero sólo por cuestión de suerte nos encontramos. Contestó el morocho.

\- Oh claro, es suerte entonces. Igualmente no se preocupen, todos sabemos como son las cosas, no?- Bromeó Lavander. Pero Harry no la escuchó, se acercó a Hermione, le besó la mano y le dijo mirándola desde esa postura.

\- Ten suerte - Lo recalcó, la chica interpretó inmediatamente la intención, la estaba apoyando con el tema de Ron y lo despidió.

Debía ver como reconocer al ahora Slytehrin, de ello dependía todo, calculó que los demás no iban a estar muy producidos, ya lo había notado en sus compañeras, podría prácticamente decir cual era cada una, eso de las máscaras no era más que una excusa para no tener que disculparse al otro día y todos continuar como si nada, como lo había referido en broma minutos antes Lavander.

Pero ella lo tomó en serio, utilizó varias pociones para alisarse el cabello además lo cambio de color a un rubio platinado, y la máscara que utilizó incluso de cambiaba levemente la voz.

Se colocó uno de los atuendos que encontró en su ropero, una corta y ajustada minifalda color rojo y una remera negra con un corazón rojo brillante en el centro, que apenas llegaba a la mitad de su torso.

Aún maldiciendo por no encontrar algo más decente, y chequeado en cuanta ventana y vitrina veía, su aspecto, desaprobándolo, ingresó al salón.

Quedó congelada en la entrada del mismo, la definición bacanal, no podía encajar mejor, bebida, música y sexo, era bastante extraño para ella ver el espectáculo que se alzaba frente a sus sorprendidos ojos.

El ambiente era lúgubre, oscuro, apenas iluminado por las luces de unas pocas velas.

Había grandes almohadones tirados en el piso, en su gran mayoría ocupados por parejas.

La escena la descompuso, todos ellos teniendo sexo, en el piso, allí tirados, sin ningún miramiento, sin ninguna vergüenza o pudor. Pero sobre todo, no había allí muestras de afecto genuino. Sólo sexo.

La música lujuriosa de las brujas de Macbeth acompañaba el suceso, sonaba fuerte, estruendosa, frente a una desierta pista y al final del salón, sobre un improvisado escenario, ejecutaban diferentes canciones sin importarle las escenas que se suscitaban en la sala.

Al ingresar una rara sensación la invadió. Había algo en ese ambiente. Un hechizo? No, no lo creía. Era la energía que emanaba de toda la situación.

Su cuerpo de dieciséis años la estaba confundiendo.

-"Pero que demonios! Pensó Yo no tenía estas sensaciones a los dieciséis, ni siquiera a los diecisiete. Sólo me interesaba el estudio. Bueno, tal vez se corrigió miraba a Ron, sobre todo cuando comenzó a jugar quidditch y sentía mariposas en mi estómago. Pero esto es más fuerte. Es un impulso sexual apabullante Sacudió la cabeza Concéntrate Hermione Jane Granger! Tienes una misión!

Deambuló un rato, rechazó algunas invitaciones, pudiendo reconocer a Harry entre uno de sus candidatos, pero no podía ubicar a Ron, desesperanzada se acercó a la barra de un improvisado bar y observó alrededor, entonces reconoció su voz detrás de ella.

Giró, como era de esperarse, podía ver a kilómetros que era él, no entendía como no lo había visto antes, tenía una camisa y pantalón negro, y un antifaz que apenas ocultaba sus facciones.

\- Me encantaría ubicar alguna Gryffindor, pero la mayoría ya vienen en pareja, es una buena manera de vengarse doblegando al enemigo, tu entiendes, no? - Y le hizo un gesto obsceno a sus compañeros, pudiendo identificar a Malfoy y Goyle, después la miró.

\- Tu quién eres?

\- Sin nombres, ni casas- sólo respondió

\- Yo son Ron Weasley de Slytherin y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo- Le chocó su seguridad, pero sobre todo ver que él no estaba bebiendo, no es que Ron fuera un alcohólico, pero si de fiestas se trataba tomaba hasta el agua de los floreros y le extrañó ver que este Weasley, aún con la libertad de poder hacerlo, sostenía en sus manos un jugo de calabaza.

\- No bebes?

\- Beber es de débiles, además debo estar con todos mis sentidos alertas, estoy esperando a alguien.

\- Entonces me voy

\- Quien dice que no eres tú?

Era hábil, hasta galante, pensó -"la combinación de ambos Ron hubiese sido letal".-

Era ella o esa influencia maligna la que pensaba? Ella no cambiaría nunca a su añorado esposo, que era mucho mejor que esa versión malvada.

\- Bueno, llegó el momento suspiró engreído Ron y salió caminando hasta llegar al centro de la pista.

\- Oh no! Estamos perdidos. Se lamentaba Malfoy

-Otra vez! Nos deberemos conformar con las sobras de Weasley.

\- Si Goyle, una vez que comience a bailar terminará nuestra oportunidad.

Había escuchado bien, Ron? Bailar?

Eso iba a ser hilarante, su esposo tenía dos pies izquierdos, ya lo había comprobado en el casamiento de Bill y Fleur, y en el baile de navidad de cuarto, lo había visto en las prácticas de baile con la profesora Minerva McGonagall, era terrible.

Si bien con el tiempo había mejorado, era un desastre, pero a ella le hacía reír, con lo cual le resultaba maravilloso. Además no había sensación más placentera que dejarse envolver por esos brazos al ritmo de una suave melodía, girando, aún recibiendo algún pisotón de tanto en tanto, aunque ella también los daba.

La banda dejó de tocar la melodía que estaba interpretando al sólo gesto del muchacho, eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, pudo notar que magnéticamente las parejas se detuvieron, parecían que todos iban a observar la rutina de Ron.

-"O sea que a todos les gusta el circo" Hermione rió de su propia broma. Pero la música comenzó a sonar y debió tragarse sus palabras.

No salía de su asombro al ver a Ron, quien, siguiendo perfectamente el ritmo de la música bailaba una coreografía digna de un espectáculo de Brodway.

 _And runnin, runnin ( y correr, correr)_

 _And runnin, runnin ( y correr, correr)_

 _And runnin, runnin ( y correr, correr)_

Movía la pelvis y la cadera en forma sensual y rítmica, lentamente las chicas comenzaron a levantarse como magnetizadas con sus movimientos.

Interpretaba la música con un perfecto estilo de hip hop callejero.

 _In this context ( En este contexto)_

 _there's no disrespect (no hay falta de respeto)_

 _So when I bust my rhyme ( Entonces cuando quiebro mi ritmo)_

 _you break your necks (Tu quiebras tu cuello)_

 _We got five minutes (Tenemos cinco minutos)_

 _for us to disconnect (para desconectarnos)_

 _From all intellect (de todo lo intelectual)_

 _and the let rhythm effect (Y dejarnos por el ritmo afectar)_

Ella sintió un calor correrle en el cuerpo y terminar en su parte inferior quemándole, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a levantarse de la butaca en la que estaba e instintivamente se pasó la lengua por los labios.

 _To lose the inhibition,( perder la inhibición)_

 _follow your intuition( seguir tu intuición)_

 _Free your inner soul (Liberen su alma interior)_

 _and break away from tradition (Y romper la tradición)_

Ron le pareció el único hombre sobre toda la tierra; este no era un sentimiento que difiriera demasiado del que ya sentía por su esposo, pero este era más animal y salvaje, sentía que todas las células de su cuerpo le pedían estar a su entera disposición.

El chico se desabrochaba un par de botones de la camisa, y hacía movimientos sugestivos, mirando a todas las chicas del lugar con sus centellantes ojos azules.

Al comenzar el estribillo, levantó los brazos moviendo las manos hacia él, las muchachas comenzaron a acercársele ante su sexy invitación y a rodearlo sin importarles abandonar a sus parejas actuales.

 _Everybody (Yeah?), ( Todos, sí?)_

 _Everybody (Yeah?) (Todos sí?)_

 _Let's get into it! (Yeah!) ( Entremos! Sí!)_

 _Get stupid (Come on!) (Vuélvanse estúpidos. vamos!)_

 _Get it started! (come on!)(Empecemos! Vamos!)_

 _Get it started (Yeah!) (Empecemos, sí!)_

 _Let's get it started in here!_ _(Empezemos aquí!)_

Alguna de aquellas hipnotizadas chicas la empujó y salió de su posesiva sugestión, dándose cuenta que debía ponerse en control de sus juveniles hormonas, que al parecer estaban independizándose de su coherente cerebro.

La banda cambió de tema y ahora Ron animaba a los chicos a salir a bailar para ayudarlo a despojarse de alguna de las chicas que lo rodeaban.

Pronto todos se unieron a la pista, arrastrando a Hermione al ritmo de otra canción más movida y que permitió a los muchachos, o gran parte de ellos recuperar a sus antiguas parejas o tomar una nueva. Lo cierto es que daba lo mismo.

 _Dirty babe ( chica traviesa)_

 _You see these shacles baby (Ves estos grilletes, nena)_

 _I'm your slave (Soy tu esclavo)_

 _I' ll let you whip me (Te dejaré darme latigazos)_

 _if I misbehave (Si yo me porto mal)_

Ella daba vueltas, sintiéndose confundida, todos bailaban eróticamente, acercándose los cuerpos, rozándose y tocándose.

Muchos pretendieron tomarla para iniciar una danza sexy, incluso pudo reconocer a Neville, pero los rechazó uno a uno, rebotando de brazos en brazos.

 _I'm bringin' sexy back (Me estoy poniendo sexy de vuelta)_

 _Them other fuckers (Aquellos imbéciles)_

 _Don't know how to act (no saben como actuar)_

 _Girl let me make up (Chica, Déjame arreglar)_

 _for all the things you lack (Todos las cosas que te hacen falta)_

 _Because you're burning up (Porque estás que ardes)_

 _I got to get it fast (y me tengo que apurar)_

Siguió perdida, hasta encontrarse en el centro exacto del salón, frente a Ron quien, sin dudarlo la unió a un grupo de chicas, tomándola de la mano, acercándola y obligándola a estar frente a él.

Ellas se peleaban por estar al lado del chico, arrojándose algunas a sus pies.

Eso parecía una escena sacada de una película de vampiros muggle , donde las vampiresas pugnaban para conseguir estar cerca de su amo, enfrentándose en una danza sensual, para ver quien era la elegida del maestro.

Hermione logró escuchar la estrofa de otra canción que las chicas comenzaron, sensualmente, a cantarle a Ron.

 _You make me so hot ( Me haces sentir ardiente)_

 _Make me wanna drop( Me haces querer caer)_

 _You're so ridiculous (Eres tan ridículo)_

 _I can barely stop (Apenas puedo parar)_

 _I can hardly breathe (Apenas puedo respirar)_

 _You make me wanna scream (Me haces querer gritar)_

 _You're so faboulsous (Eres tan fabuloso)_

 _Yo're so good to me (Eres demasiado bueno para mí)_

Las chicas se agachaban y acercaban sus traseros al cuerpo del muchacho para luego girar y cantarles al ritmo de la música " _You are so good to me, baby, baby"_ (eres demasiado bueno para mí, bebé, bebé).

Ella en el centro, de cara a él, no se movía, estaba paralizada, todavía sorprendida por el carisma de su amado. Que en este momento estaba por ser besado por una de esas chicas, nada menos que Pansy Parkinson!

Improvisó.

Como debió hacer desde que arribó a ese demoníaco lugar.

Empujó a la odiada chica, haciéndola caer, y otra de ellas fue en su ayuda. Bastó mirar a las otras dos para que pronto buscaran una nueva pareja, alejándose lo más rápidamente posible de ellos dos, dejándolos solos.

Se acercó a Ron y tomándolo de la abierta camisa lo atrajo a ella, le colocó una pierna sobre su cadera, se tiró para atrás y pudo percibir que al chico, le había gustado demasiado su movimiento, el roce lo había excitado y a decir verdad a ella también.

 _I can make you feel all better (Puedo hacerte sentir del todo bien)_

 _Just take it in (Sólo tienes que tomarlo)_

 _and I can show you all the places (Y puedo mostarte todos los lugares)_

 _You've never been (En los que nunca has estado)_

 _and I can make you say everything (Y Puedo hacerte decir todo)_

 _That you never said and (Lo que nunca digiste)_

 _I will let you do anything (Haré que hagas cualquier cosa)_

 _Again and again (Otra vez y otra vez)_

 _now you're in (Ahora estás dentro)_

 _and you can't get out (Y no puedes salir)_

Ron la tomó por la cintura para que no cayera y con la otra mano comenzó a recorrer su cabello, su cuello, su pecho, ella ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa mano; lo deseó,

 _Kiss me gentil (Bésame suavemente)_

 _Always I know (Siempre lo sabré)_

 _hold me (Abrázame)_

 _Love me (Ámame)_

 _Don't ever go (Nunca te vayas)_

Deseó que esa mano terminara su recorrido, extrañaba las caricias de él, las necesitaba; pero la razón llegó cuando súbitamente la música cesó.

Iniciaron los acordes de una canción más lenta pero igual de sensual, las parejas comenzaron a retirarse de la pista lentamente y a retomar su anterior actividad.

Hermione recobró la compostura, de repente esa canción más romántica, la despertó de su erótico ensueño. Luego de mantener la mirada por algunos instantes, y apartar la mano de él, sin dejarla completar su anhelado recorrido, con mucho pesar bajó la pierna.

 _A veces las cosas se tuercen te digo por cierto_

 _Y te encuentras frente a ese desierto abierto_

 _Con el hielo mudo y el coraje lento_

 _Tan viejo como el mismo mundo_

 _El cariño y el despecho_

Ambos se miraron. Ron no permitía que ella se separara. Ejerciendo una fuerza, imposible de apartar en su espalda. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejarse llevar, pero a la vez una dicotómica sensación se le presentaba queriendo también alejarse lo más posible.

 _El caso es que no conseguimos aislarnos del resto de este mundo_

 _Donde los humanos, cambian los sueños por aire_

 _Dame una excusa para que nos salve_

 _O que nos traguen siete mares_

 _Pero no me quites el coraje_

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, logró apartarse, giró para irse pero él se le acercó y la retuvo en un abrazo profundo envolviéndola con sus brazos y tomándole por delante fuertemente las manos en las suyas.

 _Enséñame tus manos_

 _Abre las palmas, que las veas_

 _Y ahora, dime si aun queda un poco de esperanza en ellas_

 _Enséñame tus manos, esas, con las que nos acariciamos_

 _Y hoy nos hacemos tanto daño, tanto daño amor_

Podía sentir el agitado aliento del chico en su cuello, sacó fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser, lo rechazó y se marchó escuchando el final de la balada.

 _Enséñame tus manos_

 _Que las mías se han cansado_

 _De intentar coger el mundo_

 _Con los puños apretados_

 _Enséñame tus manos esas, con las que nos acariciamos_

 _Y hoy nos hacemos tanto daño_

Al llegar al bar, se apoyó sobre la barra, estaba confundida, pudo ver unos risueños Malfoy y Goyle que esperaban a su amigo, notó que él estaba tras ella, siguiéndola.

\- Eres mi héroe, hermano le decía el rubio al verlo llegar, mirándola de reojo me encantaría tener ese poder con las mujeres.

\- práctica, amigos, práctica contestaba el aludido sin dejar de mirarla.- Que dices? Salimos? La sorprendió tendiéndole la mano

\- De acuerdo. Alcanzó a decir tímidamente.

\- No creas que no sé quien eres, Hermione? - Apresuró a decirle apenas pisaron el desierto jardín.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El escuchar su nombre de los labios amados y haber sido rápidamente descubierta la descolocó pero intentó disimularlo

\- Cómo te diste cuenta? - preguntó sacándose la máscara. Descubriendo su rostro y facciones originales.

\- Tus ojos.

\- "Está siendo romántico?"- Pensó

\- Ayer pude verlos de cerca y la verdad que son preciosos.- Ella no respondió - Te hice un cumplido, al menos deberías agradecer! Sonaba molesto.

\- Por qué? Se que tengo lindos ojos, no te debo agradecer por decir la verdad.

\- Es esa la actitud que me confunde - Hermione levantó una ceja - Esa seguridad que nunca antes noté.

\- Me cansé de estar en el bando de los tristes y patéticos perdedores. Descubrí que no es mi filosofía; lamentablemente, por mi condición muggle es algo que no puedo evitar, Y bueno! - Suspiró - La vida no es justa.

\- Te noto tan relajada. Ni siquiera tienes un poco de miedo de estar aquí, lejos de todos, sólo conmigo?

\- Que, Ron Weasley? Eres licántropo? me vas a comer? - Dicho eso, Ron acortó la distancia, ella ni parpadeó, debía mostrar que era fuerte, entrar en el juego, sea cual fuese y luego llevarlo a su terreno para dejarlo indefenso.

Recibió el beso, podía percibir la turbación de Ron al no ser rechazado, entonces contraatacó, levantó los brazos y enredó los dedos en su cabello, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho; se pegó al cuerpo masculino e inmediatamente pudo apreciar su enardecimiento.

Internamente reía, esas experiencias ya las había vivido, y ahora se sentía más relajada, alejarse del salón la sacó de esa sensación erótica y desprejuiciada que la había invadido, estaba calmada y en perfecto control de sus hormonas.

Pero de seguro el muchacho no, luego del intenso acercamiento que habían tenido el día anterior, y el sexy bailecito de minutos antes, no podría evitarlo, era un chico de dieciséis años con las hormonas alborotadas, eso lo debía aprovechar.

Profundizó aún más el acercamiento, lo cual parecía físicamente imposible, pero ella conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de Ron, sabía lo que le gustaba, sabía lo que lo volvía loco, bueno, en realidad, ella lo volvía loco.

Se dejó llevar por esa sensación ahora más placentera que su primer contacto, él estaba desencajado, parecía un animal furioso a punto de estallar, realmente aparentaba ser un hombre lobo, sólo le faltaba aullar.

Súbitamente se separó.

\- Debo irme - Sólo eso y salió apresuradamente.

Él quedó allí con cara de tonto.

-"Está jugando conmigo?" - Dudó por un momento y luego corrió tras ella, pero había desaparecido.

Una oculta Hermione lo miraba de lejos, observando su turbación.

El plan marchaba, pero aunque ella podía manejar el aspecto físico de la relación sus sentimientos la traicionaban, ella amaba a Ron, Slytherin o Gryffindor, y eso no lo podía evitar, debía ser fuerte y continuar.

Lo vio dirigirse a los dormitorios de su casa, ya nada podía hacer, O si?

No habría nadie, podría entrar en su elemento personal e investigar. Pero como obtendría la contraseña?

De pronto vio a Draco.

-"Eres mi solución. Quien lo creería? "- Pensó y sin ser vista entró en la desequilibrada cabeza; vio más de lo que debía, siempre había pensado lo peor de él, pero que la tortura fuese su deporte favorito la descompuso.

Ron tendría los mismos recuerdos? Dudo un instante, lo que ella viera quedaría en su mente?

-"Pero que rayos! "- Ella era adulta debía poder manejarlo.

Ya con la contraseña esperó unos instantes y se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos de la casa de Slytherin.

Le sorprendió ver tanto orden, cada vez le gustaba más este Ron.

Pero, qué estaba diciendo? Esa idea rondaba su mente más seguido de lo que le gustaba. Era ella o la atolondrada de ella, en esta absurda realidad, la que hablaba?

No habría forma de convencerla, aunque lo pensara mil veces! Ron no debía cambiar nada de lo que era, era perfecto así como estaba, era su Ron, era su hombre, era su esposo y era maravilloso, más por los defectos que por las virtudes que tampoco eran pocas.

Luego de reprocharse unos instantes más, esperó que el chico dejara de moverse, sigilosamente, para no ser vista, comprobó que él ya estaba dormido y entonces comenzó a ver sus recuerdos.

No había sido un santo, de hecho ni Harry lo había sido, gracias a la práctica de oclumancia había podido ver varios recuerdos he incluso estar de acuerdo con su amigo que ella era sexy, se alegró que al menos no veía esa maldad extrema que en Malfoy. Si notaba soberbia, orgullo, autosuficiencia.

Se vio en sus recuerdos, le dolió ver tanto maltrato, tanto dolor e injusticia, vió su frustración y su enojo y también pudo visualizar las escena vividas con ella tanto en la ducha, en el baile, como en el jardín y de repente se vio desnuda haciéndole el amor; eso no podía ser un recuerdo!

Debía ser un sueño, Podía ver lo que estaba soñando en ese momento?

\- "Magnífico, esto nunca me había pasado!" - Pensó y luego continuó concentrada; él le decía:

-"No se que me pasa? Si no estoy contigo siento que no puedo respirar, que hay una parte de mí que falta. la miró con sus enormes ojos cielo y le declaró -Creo que te amo" - Tan sorprendido que ni él lo creía y entonces ella que le responde:

\- "Eres excelente, pero no el mejor. Lo siento, no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi".

Entonces despertó súbitamente, deshizo el hechizo para no ser descubierta, rogando que volviese a dormir para poder salir de allí, pero Ron se sentó en la cama, encendió la luz y sacó una gran libreta de su mesa de noche.

-"Un diario? Mañana vendré a investigar" - Ron garabateó unos instantes, miró por la ventana, suspiró y luego se recostó quedando dormido nuevamente.

Hermione desapareció y reapareció en su cuarto, recordando el beso de esa noche que ya comenzaba a ser diferente, se durmió.

Por la madrugada el calor la despertó.

\- " Que clase de calderas utilizan aquí? Esto parece un infierno! Para colmo de males, se había quedado sin agua y decidió bajar a buscar más.

Al salir del dormitorio de las chicas, pudo ver por el mirador a Lavander Brown recostada en la pared, al costado de la chimenea. Se detuvo con la intención de irse pero no pudo evitar escuchar su nombre y regresó.

\- Y? Le contestaba una voz y pudo reconocer por ella a Harry, seguramente sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

\- Como Y? Hermione es tu novia, y yo no interfiero en las relaciones.- contestaba Lavander.

-"Sí, como no!" ironizó Hermione para si.

\- Vamos, tú sabes como es mi relación con Hermione, Padma te debe haber dicho, ustedes son muy unidas.

\- Algo Contestó la muchacha suspirando

\- Entonces? Mira que te pierdes esto La muchacha giró mirando contra la pared, se notaba que había una batalla librándose en su interior.

\- No lo creo Yo, no puedo yo - Titubeó.

Entonces Harry se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la escalera, hacia donde Hermione estaba.

Se asustó y se agachó, pero estaba segura que desde donde se encontraba escondida, no podía ser vista por ninguno de los dos y levantó la cabeza. Podía ver que su amigo tenía las manos en su camisa, había desabrochado un par de botones y se podía apreciar su esbelto pecho.

-"No está nada mal" Se le cruzó ese pensamiento "Hermione!- Se reprendió - Que es tu amigo, el esposo de tu cuñada!" Su queja personal fue interrumpida por Harry que decía

\- Es una pena, deberé buscar a Padma

Alto susurró Lavander girando y quedando nuevamente de espaldas contra la pared; el muchacho se detuvo, No he dicho que no, he dicho no creo.

Harry sonrío, tal cual lo había hecho antes de besarla en ese mismo salón. Evidentemente él era todo un ganador.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y aplastó a Lavander aún más contra la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. La chica correspondió el beso aún con mayor vehemencia, tomándolo por los cabellos, revolviéndolos sensualmente, cosa que evidentemente a Harry le encantaba.

Hermione sabía que era momento de retirarse pero le era imposible moverse, estaba allí estática, espiando a su mejor amigo, A punto de tener relaciones con Lavander! Pero, emulando palabras de Harry eso era muy hot y no lo podía evitar.

El muchacho arremetió contra el cuello de la chica que gemía ante cada caricia que, el niño que vivió, le propinaba, Harry habilidosamente subió la mano que tenía en la cintura de la muchacha y comenzó a tocarle los senos, provocando aún más exclamaciones por parte de Lavander, luego con la otra mano, bajó por el muslo de la chica y le subió la pierna, empujando su hombría, haciéndola sentir su excitación y provocando un grito de éxtasis.

La muchacha le desabrochaba y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y comenzó a tocarlo, el morocho habiendo ya desechado la camisa y brassiere de la chica comenzó a besar y lamer los pechos descubiertos.

Lavander no tardó en subir la otra pierna y empalmar su sexo al del chico, Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, se sentía una pervertida, una fisgona sexual, pero le era imposible irse, si antes tenía calor, ahora hervía al ver esa escena.

Harry comenzó a embestirla salvajemente, luego, mordiendo los delicados pechos de Lavander, comenzó a retroceder, sosteniendo a la chica de su trasero, llevándola hacia el sillón.

Por la altura del respaldo, Hermione, sólo podía ver la cabeza de la chica que se tiraba hacia atrás con muestras evidentes de un extremo placer, subía y bajaba lentamente, Harry se aferraba con una de las manos a su nuca y ejercía presión cada vez que la chica descendía, penetrándola profundamente hasta que ella comenzó a acelerar el ritmo.

\- Oh! Harry jadeaba la chica

\- Silencio, vas a despertar a todos jadeaba él.

\- Oh! Harry La chica parecía no escucharlo. Entonces fue él quien gimió, más bien gruñó

\- Ahora avisaba No puedo más!

\- Espera, espérame Suplicaba la chica y luego exclamó -Ya, ya, ya! Los gritos de Lavander eran impresionantes al punto tal de hacer reír a Hermione, con lo cual, se pudo recostar contra la pared desde donde espiaba, destrabando la inmovilidad que la poseía y una vez calmada regresó a su dormitorio.

Estaba segura que desde ese día no miraría a Harry de la misma manera, aún así no dejaba de ser su amigo.

Ella no estaba excitada por ser Harry y obviamente mucho menos por Lavander, podrían haber sido Neville, Seamos, Luna o Ginny y se sentiría igual, la escena fue digna de una película pornográfica muggle, o ella era demasiado puritana?

No que va! Ella ya no lo era, y recordó que con Ron habían experimentado más posiciones que las del kamasutra, sólo que la intensidad, no, no era eso, porque ella había vivido todas esas experiencias con pasión.

Era una sexualidad que emanaba de todos los chicos en el colegio.

Sería muy trillado pensar que la maldad y la sensualidad van de la mano? Prefirió alegar que la fiesta de la cual fue testigo ayudaba mucho a la libertad sexual.

Creyó encontrar allí la explicación, lo que ella vió no era una escena de amor, una escena de una pareja que se ama y se une, era una simple unión sexual, una unión casi animal, tendiente a satisfacer las necesidades, donde el amor no era importante y sólo el deseo jugaba un papel relevante, por eso se sintió tan atraída, ella no concebía unirse a una persona sin amarla, pero aquí eso no era nada.

Se sintió mal, al fin y al cabo ella era la novia de Harry, como sería vista por sus compañeras, como una tonta?

Pero, de repente eso no pareció importarle, no le interesaba lo que pensaban de ella cuando la tachaban de sabelotodo, menos aún si ahora la trataran de mojigata.

Pero aparentemente ella no lo era, según Harry, ella era sexy y además pudo comprobar por propia experiencia que era muy popular y deseada por los chicos y, entonces, se dio cuenta de algo más que evidente, tanto en ésta, como en cualquier realidad, la que se hace rogar, es la más atractiva.

Aún así, intentando racionalizar la escena que vió, no podía sacarla de su mente, continuaba teniendo calor y decidió hacer lo que fue interrumpido, ir a la cocina por agua o al baño, era lo mismo.

Los vestigios de la fiesta eran más que evidentes, ahora el salón estaba desierto pero el lugar parecía el resultado de una batalla campal, le apenó ver a los elfos debiendo limpiar todo. Era tan injusto!

Una áspera y nauseabunda voz la despabiló.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí. La sangre sucia Granger, te has perdido una fiesta espectacular-

Draco Malfoy; con gusto le patearía el trasero a ese maldito, era lo mínimo que se merecía, pero su cordura la obligó a detenerse.

Siguió avanzando como si nada hubiese escuchado, cuando el chico se le atravesó.

\- Que sucede? Crees que eres demasiado para mi?

\- No Malfoy, yo no soy demasiado para ti, tu eres muy poco para mi.- Sin darse cuenta había repetido la frase que había escuchado en el sueño de Ron. Aléjate!

\- O que? Se atrevió a enfrentarla.

\- O

\- Basta! Snape la había salvado de cometer un error. Señorita Granger a dirección. Draco plasmó una sonrisa de triunfo, El muy infeliz! No tenía idea de nada, como siempre.

Aunque en el pasado, por conveniencia, había ayudado a Harry, ella seguía sin tolerarlo, el hecho de intentar sobrevivir no lo había hecho cambiar de parecer, ella para él seguía siendo una sangre sucia, una impura.

No se daba una idea de lo que esa actitud la había afectado, si bien nunca lo declaró, tanto amedrentarla, le había hecho creer que ella era inservible, que no era apta para Ron, que provenía de un linaje aún más puro que el de Malfoy.

Mientras caminaba a la dirección recordaba los efectos de esa influencia.

Ella había intentado no volver a ver a Ron aún luego de ese maravilloso primer beso, ese beso que selló para siempre su amor y devoción, pero aún así ella no se sentía plena para su ser amado.

No eran suficientes las veces que, tanto él, como Harry la defendían y le hacían ver lo valiosa que ella era, había sido marcada por esos insultos.

Positivamente en cuanto a la perseverancia y el intento continuo de superación personal, de demostrarle a todos que ella aún siendo impura podía ser la mejor,

Ron también, casi todo el tiempo, luchaba contra los fantasmas de sus hermanos y la comparación sin malicia de su madre pero con menos preocupación.

A ella le gustaba leer y estudiar, siempre le había resultado placentero, pero muchas veces lo hacía para poder demostrar a los demás lo que ella valía.

Negativamente la afectó por cuanto aún a pesar sus esfuerzos por demostrarle a los demás, y a ella misma, lo valiosa que era, estos nunca fueron suficientes.

Ron peleó por ella, la fue a buscar a la casa de sus padres, le prohibió alejarse del mundo mágico para permanecer en el muggle.

Había tomado la decisión de ser dentista como sus progenitores, pero él no se lo permitió, prácticamente la raptó.

Se había confabulado con Ginny y Harry para hacerles creer a todos que ellas dos se habían ido juntas de vacaciones, cuando en realidad los que se fueron, eran la pareja de recién reconciliados tortolitos y ella quedó atrapada en el departamento que compartían Harry y Ron.

Despojada de su varita, y con cuanto hechizo que existía para evitar su huida, fue Ron quien le hizo ver lo que ella era para el mundo mágico, para la orden, para la escuela, para su familia, para Harry y para él, especialmente para él.

-"No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti"

-"Eres perfecta para mi"- le replicaba el chico

\- "Suenas a canción muggle"

\- "Lamento que mis sentimientos te parezcan cursis pero así lo siento"

\- "Perdón, pero mi decisión está tomada"

\- "Y yo? Donde quedo en todo esto? Donde dejo mis sentimientos? Los encapsulo de alguna forma y los entierro en algún lugar?"

\- "Linda la balada"- Intentaba sonar irónica pero le costaba, Ron le estaba demostrando sus sentimientos, abriéndose a ella, pero debía ser fuerte - "Ya encontraras alguien mejor para ti"

-"Mejor que tú, imposible, Además yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti"

\- "Otra vez con la cancioncita?"

Ron no podía entender el por qué de su decisión, él había sentido la conexión con ese beso, aquel maravilloso acto que ella se atrevió a comenzar y el a seguir sin dudar.

Temía que hubiese un tercero, que ella hubiese comprendido que no lo amaba, que sus sentimientos hacia él habían sido un espejismo. Por ello no paraba de decirle que la amaba, que ella era todo para él; entonces; el balde de agua fría.

-"Soy impura, sería una mancha para tu familia" bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, el silencio era sepulcral, no quería ver a los ojos de Ron, no quería ver el desencanto, el rencor o ningún sentimiento que le partiera en pedazos el corazón.

Luego de unos instantes donde sólo podía escuchar sus sollozos y la agitada respiración de él, levantó la mirada, sólo para ver que los ojos del chico estaban empañados y comenzaban a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, y luego; la sorpresa.

Él comenzó a reír, para luego soltar sonoras carcajadas, intentando hablar, señalándola y tomándose del estómago.

-"Te has vuelto loco, y yo tengo la culpa" Se lamentaba.

Poco a poco Ron se fue calmando, sólo para mirar profundamente a Hermione, tomarla de las manos, y besarlas con vehemencia.

-"No, no, no, no. No estoy loco, bueno en realidad si, loco por ti. Pensé que no me amabas, que te perdería por una razón justificada, mi amor Era la primera vez que Ron le decía mi amor y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciéndola temblar, el lo notó. Aparentemente no soy el único enamorado en esta habitación"

-"Parece que no me escuchaste" Intentaba sonar convincente pero sólo el contacto de los labios de Ron en el dorso de su mano parecía hacerla volar, no quería imaginarse que en ese momento el la besara o fuera más allá, Oh! Merlín! Como lo deseaba!

-"Te escuche perfectamente Hermione Jane Granger, ahora escúchame y respóndeme una pregunta, Te casarías conmigo?"- ella no daba crédito a sus oídos, Él le había propuesto matrimonio?

-"Te repito, parece que no me escuchaste, yo soy impura"

-"Mira Granger " su voz sonó dura, como cuando discutía con Malfoy "Si vuelves a decir eso otra vez te voy a golpear, como lo hiciste con Draco"- Ella contuvo la respiración, Sería capaz?. Luego el muchacho suavizó la voz "Yo te amo, te adoro, mi familia te adora, si alguno de ellos te escuchara hablar ahora mismo te estarían haciendo cosas horribles, sin dudarlo. Fred " hizo una pausa sus pupilas mostraron el dolor por la perdida de su hermano " y George de seguro te darían alguna gragea extraña para tomar, Ginny te elevaría en su escoba hasta que le pidas basta, mi madre, bueno no debo explicarte como te torturaría" volvió a callar, esa palabra estaba mal empleada "como te reprendería mi madre " se corrigió " y puedo seguir, uno a uno mis familiares algo te haría, pero yo sería aún más implacable, yo" cayó por un instante "dejaría de amarte"- Ella lo miró con desesperación.

-" No por favor!" se tapó la boca con las manos, separando el contacto y largándose a llorar otra vez.

-"Estoy mintiendo, tontita!" La abrazó "No tal vez en lo de mi madre, Ginny y George,"- bromeó "pero si en cuanto que podría dejar de amarte, nunca lo haría y por lo visto tampoco tu. Así que déjate de boberías y dime que sí.

No puedo creer que la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts pierda la misma apenas salir de allí!"

\- "Ronald Billius Weasley" prácticamente gritó ella, él la miró petrificado, sabía que había dado en el punto exacto, pero ella dulcificó su voz, sonrío y contestó "Sí me casare contigo"

Por supuesto no fue inmediatamente, aunque ellos no necesitaban un noviazgo prolongado, habían perdido siete años por el miedo a expresar sus sentimientos, no iban a perder mucho más pero primero culminaron sus estudios se acomodaron en sus actuales trabajos y encontraron una linda casita, con ayuda financiera de Harry, al que no pudieron decirle que no.

Por suerte sus padres, también adoraban a Ron, por ello su papá no lo mató cuando se enteró que ella estaba de casi un mes de embarazo cuando se casaron. Que esperaban? Hacía más de un año que vivían juntos, pretendían que ella pudiera evitar querer estar al lado de semejante ejemplar?

La verdad que hacía tiempo que le entregaba todo su cuerpo y alma a su amado.

Ron estaba cada vez más hermoso y atlético, su trabajo de auror, lo hacía más fuerte que el quiddicht y más inteligente, incluso en algunas ocasiones que ella.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección Snape la encaró haciéndole olvidar inmediatamente sus recuerdos

\- Mire!- La apuntó con el dedo índice- El hecho de que usted esté aquí por alguna clase de misión, o vaya a saber que maldita cosa, no le da derecho a tirar por la borda todo lo que con mucho esfuerzo me costó conseguir.

\- Lo siento - pero el hombre la interrumpió.

\- Ya es suficiente con que usted acose al muchacho Weasley exclamaba mientras se dirigía detrás de su escritorio- Pero le prohíbo acercarse a Malfoy, más por su bien que por el de él. Me entiende? ella asintió sabía bien lo que pasaba por la cabecita enferma de Malfoy y a pesar de no gustarle el tono con el que el director le hablaba no podía dejar de coincidir con él.

-Usted tiene razón, le pido disculpas, no volverá a suceder, si bien yo no tuve la culpa de la situación, tampoco la evadí. Le repito no volverá a suceder.

\- Que hacía despierta?

\- No podía dormir, aquí hace mucho calor. Y yo

\- Calor? Si estamos en pleno noviembre, de que calor me habla? Se quedó dura, dándose cuenta que el hombre tenía razón, e inmediatamente se puso más que colorada.

\- Ya veo Eso era una sonrisa? Una sonrisa en Snape?

-No lo atajó antes que siguiera lucubrando, vaya a saber que cosas no es lo que cree, no totalmente, es que la ropa, el ambiente, las fiestas, es demasiado aún para una mujer como yo.

\- La entiendo. Ahora vaya, regrese a su dormitorio y no vuelva a salir.

A la mañana siguiente, no le extrañó ver que todo Slytherin, más bien, todo el colegio habían salido por el fin de semana, lo que si la sorprendió era saber que no necesitaban ningún permiso para ello.

Entró en la habitación y agradeció que estuviese desierta.

Se acercó a la cama de Ron, sacó la libreta del cajón y se sentó en el piso, de forma tal que si alguien entrara podría colocar el objeto en su lugar y esconderse debajo del lecho. Realmente esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

Comenzó a leer, parecía una lista de prioridades y logros, se maravilló al ver la letra caligráficamente perfecta.

-"ser el mejor" "ser el mejor "- Demasiados para su gusto, podía percibir la presión que había en esa frase.

Sus logros académicos eran magistrales, el sí era el mejor en todo y no sólo en lo intelectual en los deportes también.

De tanto en tanto había pequeñas notas al margen de cómo había planeado maquiavélicamente todos los pasos a seguir para vencer, uno a uno los obstáculos que debía sortear.

Prestó atención a una de esas notas en particular.

-"Allí están, esos impuros, tan felices juntos, disfrutando su noviazgo; deberían prohibir las uniones entre ellos. Pero porque presto atención en esa sangre sucia? Debería enfocarme en mi único fin, llevar orgullo a mi familia."

Siguió ojeando las hojas de la libreta prestando atención a las notas.

-"Allí está. Porque su falda parece más corta? O su camisa más ajustada? Por qué me distrae? Debería hacer algo para que deje de molestarme. Pero ella en realidad ni me mira, dudo que sepa que existo; aunque seguro que sí, al fin y al cabo, soy Ron Weasley"

-"Por que? Por qué? Besarla fue un error imperdonable. Pero allí estaba, frente a mí, me invadió su perfume, y la escalera, la estúpida escalera, que comenzó a girar!

Cuando perdió la estabilidad y me sujetó involuntariamente del brazo, sentí una descarga, sé que ella también, lo pude ver en sus ojos, y luego cometí la mayor de las tonterías de toda mi vida.

Estaba tan cerca, fue cuestión de sólo agachar levemente mi rostro y hacer contacto.

Probar sus labios, eso quería, pensando, tal vez, que de esa forma me sacaría esa abrumante sensación, pero, lejos de ello, el simple roce desató en mí un torbellino que no pude detener.

La estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos y la besé, violentamente, me apropié de sus labios, su boca, su lengua.

Si al menos hubiese sabido mal, Pero no! Deliciosa, como una manzana jugosa dulce y fresca.

Sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago, algo más que hormonal; he estado con muchas chicas, se diferenciar muy bien el deseo, la necesidad fisiológica de mitigar el irremediable arrebato de mis hormonas, pero sentí diferente, Tal vez porque las escaleras estaban girando nuevamente? No lo sé, solo sé que huí, por primera vez en mi vida. Debo hacer algo."

-"Hoy hablé con Bill, una pérdida total de tiempo y además un futuro y muy probable regaño de mi padre.

"-Debes alejarte de los Gryffindors" Me dirá al igual que lo hizo mi hermano mayor. "-Especialmente de las mujeres" "Nunca me explicaron el por qué, tal vez por eso ella es tan irresistible, porque está prohibida. Sólo me aclaró que nada se puede hacer. "-El todopoderoso lo prohíbe era una prueba" - le había dicho y nada más, eso me dejó aún más dudas."

\- "Hoy me encaró mi padre. Luego de pedirle mis mas respetuosas disculpas, por fin me mostró un poco de luz, aunque es apenas un destello ante tanta oscuridad.

Se refirió a una profecía, me dijo que debía ser fuerte, debería concentrarme sólo en ser el mejor, que era un Weasley y debía dar el ejemplo y llevar aún más orgullo a la familia"

Continuó ojeando la libreta en busca de las ansiadas notas referidas a ella.

-"Cómo se atrevió a sentarse junto a mí en el partido? Tal vez ni se dio cuenta. Le dí tal golpe que la muy estúpida cayó de bruces, noté el miedo en sus ojos, eso me dio más seguridad, deberé hacerlo más seguido, hacerle entender que ella no es nada".

\- Basura! - Exclamo Hermione, realmente era de lo peor. Continuó leyendo, debía averiguar algo más de esa profecía, pero lo único que se sucedieron fueron una serie de relatos de cómo Ron la maltrataba para él sentirse más fuerte, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Cómo podía alguien cambiar tanto? Realmente eres lo que de ti proyectan? Un simple hecho puede modificarte para toda la vida.

Si Ron supiera que no debe ser el mejor en todo, que él por si mismo, sin nada más, era perfecto, todo sería tan distinto, él sería tan diferente.

Adelantó las hojas hasta toparse con otra inscripción interesante, la primera vez que tuvieron contacto. Ahora ya escribía de ella, la verdadera ella, Eso sonaba bizarro, no?

-"Hoy hubo un atisbo de esa rebeldía, la deje bien calmada en la biblioteca"

\- "Hoy la muy sucia se digno golpearme, ya la he denunciado con Snape, aún no me informó nada. Esa nueva seguridad me enerva. Cómo osa compararme con Potter! Cómo se atreve a decir que él es mejor! Pero, por qué volver a besarla? Esta vez fue totalmente diferente, me invadió una sensación de familiaridad, como si algo nos uniera, lo cual es imposible y luego sus lágrimas, estúpida O seré yo el estúpido?

Eso era innecesario, hay algo en ella que me confunde, de no conocer su origen diría que es muy digna, tanto como para ser una Slytherin"

Entonces llegó a la última nota, la de la noche anterior.

\- "No debo caer nuevamente, mi debilidad es su fuerza. Ella declaró abiertamente lo que yo pensaba, tiene cualidades para ser Slytherin. Debería haberla turbado con ese beso, pero por el contrario, actuó como si el control lo tuviese ella. Me descolocó, debo reconocer que fue muy agradable pero debo evitarla. Pero yo soy Ronald Billius Weasley no evito, confronto y gano. Encontraré la forma de amedrentarla nuevamente, físicamente no, demostró ser bastante fuerte y precisa en sus golpes, deberé doblegarla intelectualmente. Ya trazaré un plan para el lunes".

\- Ron Weasley! - Exclamó - ya estas perdido! - Salió de los dormitorios y se dirigió a la dirección.

\- Que necesita Granger? - Le pregunto Snape.

\- Necesito saber donde está ubicada mi profecía en el departamento de misterios del ministerio, Tiene forma de llegar, algún contacto? - Expulsó las palabras con tanta determinación que Snape la miró boquiabierto.

\- Lo que pide es

\- Posible, lo hice anteriormente, ingresar al ministerio y al departamento de misterios. No pregunte más. - Lo frenó cuando vió que Snape iba a seguir inquiriendo.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Algo más?

-Puedo ir a ver a Dumbledore?

-No hay nadie en el colegio. Sólo respondió

\- Hasta luego - Se dirigió a la puerta, antes de irse notó que estaba siendo muy dura, giró sobre sus talones y dijo - Se que usted arriesga mucho por poco, o nada. En esta realidad o en la otra Lily Potter estará muerta de todos modos - Bajó los ojos ante la mirada de él - Gracias - y salió.

En las mazmorras le contó todo a Dumbledore.

\- Tal vez la profecía es una especie de salida que dejó tu bebé para volver todo atrás.

\- Probablemente, de lo contrario nada tendría sentido, Voldemort me eliminaría y Ron no se sentiría ni siquiera atraído hacia mi.

\- Es como un juego, un juego real.

\- Si, tan real que si no cumplo con la profecía me deberé quedar aquí. O mi bebé regresara todo a la realidad?

\- Que bebé? - Dumbledore la miró con sus ojos inquisitivos.

\- Touche! Sólo depende de mí y, aparentemente, de Ron. Se quedó callada unos instantes ordenando sus pensamientos y acotó - Lo que me resulta paradójico es que en esta realidad como en la otra, en cierto sentido Harry, Ron y yo estamos conectados.

\- Cómo es eso?

\- Ah! Yo no le conté. Voldemort le pidió a Harry que fuera mi novio a cambio de dejarle la fortuna que heredó de sus padres. Extraño no?

\- Más que extraño. Tendrá que ver con la profecía.

\- No lo sabré hasta que la conozca, incluso aún sabiéndola dudo mucho que sea tan explícita como para entenderla.

\- De lo contrario no sería una profecía. Informó Dumbledore. - Deberás agudizar tus conocimientos e inteligencia.

\- Eso me recuerda que debo irme a la biblioteca.

\- No eras la mejor estudiante?

\- Sí, pero estos últimos dieciséis años de historia me son totalmente ajenos, debo ponerme al día y tengo sólo dos para hacerlo. No veo el momento de darle su merecido a ese - su voz sonó diabólica

-La maldad te embarga.

\- Si, y es horrible, hay algún hechizo para mejorar esta sensación?

-Si, se llama amor - Dumbledore sonrió.

Se marchó a la biblioteca, y rápidamente leyó dos libros sobre historia moderna, Harry se le unió entrada la tarde

\- Hola Herms.

\- Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione Harry revoleó los ojos.

\- Bien, como quieras y suspiró sentándose junto a ella. Era muy raro verla en la biblioteca. La chica quitó la vista del libro mirándolo de reojo.

En cierta forma le encantaba ver a su amigo tan feliz, relajado, leyendo una revista sin importancia, no debiendo dilucidar una terrible profecía. No recordaba ver a Harry tan feliz en Hogwarts y tampoco tan activamente sexual, se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior, sacudió la cabeza para borrar la visión y volvió a la lectura.

Ahora entendía más que nunca el peso que llevaba Harry sobre sus hombros, lo estaba padeciendo en carne propia.

Estiró la mano y la posó sobre la de su amigo, sonriéndole, en señal de agradecimiento por estar con ella en esos momentos.

Pero Harry malinterpretó el gesto, le aferró la mano, la llevó a su boca y comenzó a besarla.

Hermione estaba tan perpleja que quedó petrificada, sólo reaccionó cuando Harry comenzó a subir con sus labios por el femenino brazo, hasta llegar al hombro de la chica.

\- Qué se supone que haces? Le preguntó enojada.

Harry levantó la vista, sus caras quedaron a milímetros, el chico sonrió, levantando una ceja, Hermione pensó que ese gesto le quedaba muy bien pero no abandonó su adusta mirada.

El muchacho al ver que su mirada no la perturbaba intentó acercarse provocando que Hermione retrocediera y se pusiera de pie.

\- Te repito. Que se supone que haces? casi gritó colocándose los brazos sobre la cintura.

Harry la miró de arriba abajo, era una hermosa visión, se remojó los labios, levantándose se acercó nuevamente a la chica acariciándole son sus dedos índice y mayor el brazo.

\- Pensé contestó siguiendo el recorrido de sus dedos con los ojos que luego del espectáculo privado de ayer, tal vez pensabas en, no sé suspiró relajante un poco y posó sus chispeantes ojos verdes sobre Hermione.

Por Merlín! Él la había visto espiándolo, la chica se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, se sentía profundamente avergonzada.

\- Sabes? Tu tienes un cabello hermoso seguía diciéndole Harry en un tono sensual y acariciándole desde la cabeza uno de sus rizos caen exactamente donde todos quisiéramos ver recorría el mechón dejándolo caer sobre el pecho de Hermione y al soltarlo deslizó suavemente sus dedos rozando con la punta de ellos el seno de la chica quien retrocedió.

Harry rió.

\- Pero te olvidas de su volumen culminó aplastando su flequillo.

Hermione lo abofeteó, el chico se llevó una mano a la mejilla al tiempo que se quejaba

\- Auch! Por qué hiciste eso? Dolió! Parece que tú estás aquí sólo para golpearme.

\- Primero deja ese tontito tono sensual para conmigo le contestó Hermione levantando su dedo índice Segundo recalcó levantando el dedo mayor Me viste? Y aún así continuaste? Muy mal! Le reprochó - Y tercero concluyó estirando el pulgar Necesito tu apoyo como amigo. Cuando lo vas a entender?

\- Lo siento se disculpó el muchacho acariciándose la mejilla es mi naturaleza.- La chica negaba con la cabeza.- Pero - prosiguió el chico Que tal eh?

Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

\- Oh! Harry! Eres incorregible! tomó su libro y comenzó a retirarse seguida por el muchacho que preguntaba por su performance sexual.

El domingo regresó y leyó dos libros más pero decidió profundizar y recurrió al archivo de los antiguos diarios del profeta para leer los hechos más relevantes.

Pasaba las hojas leyendo por encima los titulares, de repente vió una foto de sus padres

Y leyó el titulo "Pareja muggle asesinada".


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, parecía que el aire le faltaba. Se decía que eso no era real, que eso era sólo un caprichoso e innecesario deseo.

Su vida era perfecta porque arruinarla?

Comenzó a llorar, no podía controlar todas las emociones.

Luego de un tiempo se calmó, continuó leyendo, el nombre de sus padres era diferente, además no hacían mención de ella ni como sobreviviente, ni desaparecida, ni muerta.

Sólo que había sido un ataque mágico, luego de las investigaciones preliminares se dedujo que fue un trágico error.

Se dio cuenta que no sabía mucho de ella en esta realidad, regresó a la dirección, Snape no estaba, se dirigió a los archivos y encontró su historial, sus notas eran pésimas, sólo era buena en Quidditch, además era problemática, siempre contra los profesores y alumnos más destacados.

Por qué no la habían expulsado? Estaba muy confundida.

\- Que haces aquí? - Reconoció la voz de Ron, sin inmutarse guardó su expediente y giró contestando.

-Que te interesa! Tú que haces aquí? - Él la estudió con la mirada.

\- Tampoco es de tu incumbencia

Ella sonrío, no sabía que Ron conocía esa palabra, evidentemente éste era más culto.

\- Te ríes de mi?

\- Para nada - le contestaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta donde él estaba, una vez al lado continuó - En realidad me das pena, debe ser muy difícil intentar ser el mejor en todo, no? - Notó que se había sorprendido, seguramente pensando cómo era que lo sabía, pero luego le contestó:

\- Debo aclararte, no lo intento, soy el mejor en todo.

\- No por mucho tiempo, te voy a demostrar lo que es ser realmente bueno - Dicho lo cual se marchó moviendo las caderas, sabiendo que él iba a estar viendo su andar, al doblar la esquina salió corriendo a su sala común.

Pero esta vez él fue más rápido y la alcanzó, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró hasta el baño de prefectos del quinto piso.

\- No podemos entrar aquí. No somos prefectos ni capitanes de Quidditch.

\- Habla por ti, niña, yo soy el capitán de mi equipo. Tiniebla perpetua! Exclamó y la puerta se abrió.

La arrojó dentro.

\- Mira, te aconsejo que no te atrevas a tocarme un pelo. Lo amenazó, una vez que recobró el equilibrio - sabes bien que sé donde más te duele,- y señaló su hombría.

El sonrío, una sonrisa similar a la que vió en Harry la otra noche, una sonrisa de triunfador, de poderoso.

\- Hermione Exclamó de una forma serena y sensual no sólo pienso tocarte un pelo, pienso tocarte completamente. La declaración la tomó por sorpresa, tanto así que no pudo prevenir cuando él se le abalanzó, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y menos aún evitar que la besara.

Ella sabía que él la deseaba, lo escribió en su diario, soñaba con ella, debía utilizar ese sentimiento y llevarlo al máximo.

Pero por Merlín! Era imposible pensar cuando Ron la besaba de esa manera, cuando la tocaba con esa desesperación, entonces recordó a Harry y Lavander y todo cambió.

No! Ella no era ningún juguete sexual, que se toma y descarta!

Lo empujó. Con fuerza, haciendo que golpeara contra la pared y cayera sentado.

\- Yo no soy tu muñeca! Seré yo la que decida cuando desee estar contigo, no al revés. Se dirigió a la puerta y al llegar a ella continuó Es más, decidiré yo, si es que quiero estar contigo.- Salió y comenzó a correr, la sangre le hervía, sus labios aún tenían el sabor de su amado y su piel palpitaba ante el contacto vivido.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se recostó en la cama e intentó tranquilizarse. Esperaba poder evitarlo los próximos días, de lo contrario no podría evitar aceptar su tentadora oferta sexual, Lo necesitaba tanto!

Cuando Harry regresó le preguntó sobre su pasado. Aún le costaba verlo a los ojos luego de lo de la otra noche y de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

\- Lo que me contaste era que estabas en un orfanato.

\- "Huérfana. Igual que Tom Riddler" - pensó

\- Luego te llegó la carta de Hogwarts, viniste y nunca te volviste a ir.

\- Vivo en el colegio? - Harry asintió- Debe haber otros como yo.

\- No, todos tenemos a alguien, algún tío, abuelo o en algunos casos hermano mayor, pero tú no tienes a nadie.

\- Que triste -se compadeció.

\- Míralo desde esta perspectiva, no tienes a nadie a quien perder.

\- Eso fue malvado- sentenció - pero de alguna manera es cierto. Que sabes del orfanato?

\- Nada, nunca hablaste mucho sobre tu pasado en realidad.

-Ni de mis padres, nada?

\- A veces recordabas la figura de un hombre que te visitaba de pequeña en el orfanato, pero que te decían que no era un pariente, y de pronto no fue más.

\- Algún dato más?

\- No.

Nuevamente recostada en su cama analizaba todo lo que había vivido esos días hasta quedarse dormida.

Había una niña pequeña de castaños rizos llorando y corriendo a través de una oscura calle, súbitamente las luces de un automóvil la paralizaron y cuando cerró los ojos esperando ser impactada, una ráfaga la elevó por los aires. Cuando la niña abrió los ojos pudo ver el rostro de su salvador, era Voldemort.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Qué había sido aquello? Pesadillas de un pasado inexistente? Una macabra broma de su inconsciente?

No pudo volver a dormir, rogó que pronto Snape consiguiera los datos que necesitaba.

Se dirigió a las mazmorras, debía hablar con Dumbledore, Él podría explicar sus sueños? Pero el anciano estaba más anonadado que ella.

\- Esto se complica cada vez más.

\- Dígamelo a mí! Y además ya no sé como voy a resistir a Ron, no puedo evitarlo por mucho tiempo más. Hace calor aquí?- exclamó ventilándose con la mano y mirando hacia arriba.

\- Me encantaría volver a tener tu edad rió el profesor De esa forma jamás sentiría el frío de esta habitación.

\- Que me pasa? Por Qué este calor?

\- Querida, por si te olvidaste hay unas cosas que se llaman hormonas y aunque pienses como una mujer de veintinueve, tienes dieciséis en tu cuerpo. Si bien las sensaciones se controlan con el cerebro, el cuerpo a veces nos juega malas pasadas.

Dumbledore hablaba como si tuviera experiencia, realmente nunca se había imaginado a su director con urgencias hormonales.

\- Yo no reaccionaba así cuando tenía esta edad.

\- Creo suponer que el señor Weasley, no debería ser como es ahora en tus tiempos, o me equivoco?

No, Dumbledore no se equivocaba, si Ron hubiese sido así cuando se conocieron, hubiese perdido su virginidad mucho antes.

Recordaba su primera vez con Ron, había sido tan intensa, pero a la vez planeada, nada dejado librado al azar.

Ron había estado hospitalizado, en una misión.

Tres mortífagos aún leales al ya derrotado Voldemort lo emboscaron, pudo librarse de dos, él era muy bueno, pero el tercero lo hirió.

Cuando le notificaron, su sangre se heló. Salió corriendo del Ministerio hacia San Mungo, ni siquiera pidió permiso, nada le importaba a pesar de apenas comenzar a trabajar hacía muy poco, sólo le importaba llegar a Ron.

Le informaron su habitación, fuera de ella Molly y Arthur aguardaban.

-"Aún no nos dicen nada" La mujer se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y su esposo la confortaba abrazándola.

Quién la abrazaría a ella? De repente un brazo la tocó, era George.

Se había enterado, dejó la tienda con un encargado y no dudó en ir, ella lo abrazó agradeciendo su presencia. Harry y Ginny estaban de luna de miel y prefirieron no molestarlos, no aún, y deseaban no deber hacerlo.

Fueron minutos interminables, los sanadores salían y entraban sin dar ningún comentario.

Finalmente uno de ellos, bastante mayor se acercó al grupo.

-"Señores Weasley" Los padres de Ron asintieron "Su hijo se encuentra fuera de peligro" Por suerte estaba tomada del brazo de George, de lo contrario hubiese caído al piso, esa noticia era maravillosa, pero presentía un "pero" que no tardó en llegar "Pero aún así su condición es delicada, deberán ser pacientes, sus heridas son profundas, es por ellos que las primeras sanaciones no dieron resultado, debimos hacerlo en varias etapas"

-"Pero va a estar bien?" Intervino

-" usted es?"

-"Su futura esposa, soy su prometida y vivimos juntos actualmente"

\- "Necesitará muchos cuidados, aún cuando salga del hospital, deberán ser pacientes, dudo mucho que pueda seguir con su carrera de Auror"

Evidentemente el sanador no conocía a Ronald Billius Weasley, no sabía de su fuerza de voluntad, de su férrea convicción por lo que quería.

Gracias a sus extremos cuidados y esa maravillosa característica de Ron, antes de lo esperado su amado estaba, no sólo recuperado sino que comenzó en primera instancia a ir a la oficina a hacer trabajo de escritorio, para luego a los pocos meses ir a su primera misión.

-"Tú estás demente!"

-"Mira, si me metí en una caverna llena de arañas gigantes, aunque esa fuese mi fobia más grande, si enfrenté a los mortífagos más tenebrosos para vencer a Voldemort, puedo con una pequeña misión de vigilancia" nada más, él era inquebrantable, esa vez que había vencido su fobia con las arañas, le había demostrado, con el tiempo, que no debía amedrentarse con nada, aunque aún les temía, no se paralizaba, sino que las enfrentaba. Y así era con todo.

Si! Ronald Weasley enfrentaba todos sus temores y eso la enorgullecía.

Esa noche lo esperó, había reformado la habitación, encendió unas velas aromáticas, distribuyó flores por todos lados e inclusive tendió unas suaves sábanas de raso en la cama.

Se vistió con un camisón que había comprado en una tienda muggle de encaje negro, corto y extremadamente sexy, las señas eran claras, ella lo deseaba, ella lo quería, no iba a esperar más.

Cuando Ron abrió la puerta, percibió el aroma, cerró los ojos deleitándose con el perfume que emanaba de las velas y las flores, cuando los abrió la vió recostada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación luciendo su revelador atuendo.

La expresión de él, lo decía todo, lo que había hecho no fue en vano, tardó un segundo en atravesar la sala y tomarla en brazos, la miró profundamente, sólo como él sabía haciéndola estrecemer y se besaron, lenta y dulcemente, como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, como queriendo saborearse sus labios, como queriendo retratar en sus memorias cada uno de los detalles que estaban viviendo.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, Hermione podía sentir su excitación y lanzó un gemido, Ron la alzó, entró en la habitación y la depositó suavemente en la cama, la miró de arriba a abajo con marcadas muestras de admiración, mientras hacía esto se iba despojando de su capa, camisa y pantalones. Ella sonreía.

-"Quisiera que no estés en desventaja" Bromeaba mientras se acercaba y pasaba su lengua por los labios femeninos Mírate estás , estás "

-"casi desnuda?"

-"estas hermosa, eres hermosa, pero definitivamente a partir de hoy deberás vestir así todas las noches. Me lo prometes?"

-Oh Ron! Te lo prometo. Ahora cállate y hazme el amor" Él no esperó que la orden debiera repetirse.

Se besaron apasionadamente, luego el bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, ella le revolvía los cabellos y gemía demostrándole que eso le encantaba.

Con sólo tirar de una cinta la prenda de Hermione cedió dejándola completamente desnuda.

Ron la miraba embelezado, comenzó a besar sus pechos, recostado sobre ella apretaba su cuerpo haciéndole sentir lo enardecido que estaba, produciendo una fricción excitante haciendo que se enloqueciera, y lanzara suspiros de placer.

-"Lo siento, no puedo resistir más" Ella no entendía porque se disculpaba, estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida.

Con el tiempo y en futuros encuentros pudo comprender el porque de sus disculpas , las caricias eran una de las muchas especialidades de Ron, realmente podía hacerla llegar varias veces al éxtasis antes de poseerla, Era increíble! Pero definitivamente el tenerlo dentro de ella era de las experiencias que ella más disfrutaba.

Ron rozó su entrepierna con los dedos pudiendo comprobar la humedad de su amada, se colocó sobre ella, la miró con sus preciosos ojos azules y la invadió lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir dolor y lo demostró en su rostro.

\- "Mi amor, si " Él comenzó a retroceder, pero ella lo calló dándole un apasionado beso y lo acercó aún más a ella.

La sensación dolorosa, sólo duró unos instantes, pero luego sólo placer, el placer de la entrega, de la conexión total y plena.

De haber sabido que esa experiencia fuera tan maravillosa no hubiese tardado tanto en entregarse. Pero sus estudios, principalmente los de Ron era exhaustivos y no habían tenido la oportunidad o encontrado el momento hasta ese día.

Ron la besaba, la acariciaba y no dejaba de decirle que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

El pelirrojo aumentó el ritmo y ella sentía un calor, unas cosquillas y una sensación explosiva que le invadía todo el vientre, la poseía una sensación que nunca había vivido, pero que evidentemente quería se repitiese desde esa día y para siempre.

Ella había tenido su primer orgasmo, pronto Ron se le unió. Ambos recostados en la cama se juraron amor eterno, hicieron el amor varias veces más, no estaban cansados de explorarse y descubrirse, ya entrada la noche se durmieron.

-Hermione! Los gritos de Dumbledore la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró al anciano y exclamó

\- El calor! Y volvió a ventilarse con la mano.

\- En que estarías pensan eso! - Exclamó en anciano. El pensadero de la dirección, allí podremos sacar tus recuerdos y ver mejor tu pasado.

-Usted es un genio. Aguarde aquí un instante Se desapareció y reapareció en la dirección. Allí sólo estaba Snape.

\- Granger! Que hace? la reprendió Y si no hubiese estado sólo?

\- Hubiese desmemoriado a la persona y ya está - respondió como si fuera algo común. - además mire la hora que es, Que hace usted aquí? Snape no le respondió sólo dijo

\- Sabe que los alumnos no pueden utilizar magia, el ministerio lo notaría Snape iba bajando el tono de voz como si hubiese descubierto algo importante.

\- Que sucede?

\- Ha usado usted antes magia?

\- Si, en la biblioteca y fui reprendida.

\- No cuenta, fue descubierta.

\- El día de la fiesta, utilicé ciertos hechizos de belleza y estuve hurgando en las mentes de determinados alumnos, me desaparecí alguna que otra vez - Hermione al ver la enojada expresión de Snape se detuvo Bueno, es difícil acostumbrarse a dejar de hacer algo que uno hace todos los días se disculpó. Y no era lo único que hacía todos los días a lo que había renunciado se lamentó internamente.

Snape suavizó el semblante y acotó.

\- No fue notificada por el Ministerio de estar usando magia?

\- No, si se refiere a esas vociferantes cartas del ministerio regañándome por utilizar magia, no recibí ninguna.

\- Cómo no me dí cuenta antes Snape juntaba las manos como si hubiese descubierto una revelación.

\- Me puede explicar por favor?

\- Su varita.

\- Si, que tiene?

\- Las varitas están conectadas a la persona que las posee, usted no es Hermione Granger de dieciséis años, usted es Hermione Granger de veintinueve y la varita la reconoce como tal, así también el ministerio.

\- Quiere decirme que puedo utilizar magia sin preocuparme?

\- Evidentemente. Ante la sonrisa casi diabólica que comenzaba a aparecer en Hermione Snape la detuvo Pero mídase, si alguien la viera, sería peligroso.

\- Por supuesto Contestó, esa sí era todo un descubrimiento. Ahora recordaba las palabras interrumpidas por Harry días atrás, seguro eso era lo que el chico le quería decir. Que tonta! De haber preguntado, hubiese estado más tranquila mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Ahora dígame porque está aquí.

\- El pensadero, según Dumbledore podría sacar datos de mi pasado en él. En resumidas frases le explicó lo relativo al orfanato y el director la permitió utilizarlo.

\- Le molesta si Dumbledore estuviese presente?

\- De ninguna manera terminado de decirlo y en un ir y venir de varita el anciano apareció allí junto a ella, los tres se acercaron al pensadero y extrajeron varios recuerdos de Hermione, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que era inútil, los recuerdos develados eran los que tenía Hermione como amiga de Harry y Ron y de todo lo ocurrido para derrotar a Voldemort, no los que había vivido en su pasado en esa realidad.

\- Era de esperarse Declaró Snape usted no recuerda quien fue aquí en su pasado, porque iba a estar en su mente?

\- Porque tuve este sueño Hermione relató brevemente su pesadilla. Snape pensó por unos instantes pero nada se le ocurría Podría ser una intervención externa, tal vez mi bebé queriéndome contactar.

Luego los dos hombres se miraron seriamente y al unísono exclamaron

\- Voldemort!

\- Imposible! Los corrigió Hermione Si él supiera algo me hubiese aniquilado en el preciso momento que dudara de mi persona.

\- Excepto que no pueda. La voz de Snape sonaba tétrica, como ella la recordaba

\- Con la oclumancia

\- Mire señorita Granger, - La interrumpió Dumbledore - Si usted puede hacer oclumancia cuando duerme, debería decirle que la admiro, puesto que demostraría que es una de las brujas más potentes que existe. Creo, sin miedo a equivocarme, que ni siquiera los antiguos magos, aún los más poderosos, pueden realizar hechizos mientras duermen.

\- Coincido con Dumbledore. Acordó Snape

\- Además el que Voldemort no haga nada, da más veracidad a la profecía, usted es intocable, al menos por él y por el momento.

Les dio la razón, miró la hora y se despidió debía descansar para el desafío que se le presentaba.

El lunes llegó, y ya acostumbrada a su provocativo atuendo decidió hacer uso de sus sensuales curvas femeninas. Ron era un excelente estudiante, pero era varón y no iba a poder concentrarse si ella lo seducía; por su parte ella podía ser más fría que un témpano, sólo con recordar lo que había leído en esa libreta, no podía evitar sentir se detuvo, Podría odiar a Ron?

No, no podría, nunca; pero debía aferrarse a ese horrible sentimiento si quería llevarlo a su límite, sacarlo de su ordenado y perfecto mundo.

De hecho fue muy divertido, en principio responder a todas las preguntas antes que él y, cuando se le adelantaba inclinarse o descuidada pero deliberadamente que algo cayera y levantarlo del piso dejando ver parte de su cuerpo. Verlo con la boca abierta y sin respuesta la regresó a épocas felices.

Todos estaban alegres, había ganado infinidad de puntos para su casa y eso que sólo era el primer día.

Si las prácticas de quidditch le parecieron exhaustivas aún no había pasado por las de entrenamiento previo.

Lo que más le molestaba era ese ridículo y diminuto uniforme. Un corto y estrecho short rojo con rayas doradas y la remera blanca con rayas doradas y rojas por arriba del ombligo.

El colegio tenía una especie de gimnasio con máquinas a tracción, puesto que nada eléctrico funcionaba en él, aún a pesar que los muggles conocían a los magos, ciertas cosas se mantuvieron igual.

Más allá de ello implementaban ciertos aspectos muggles como el gimnasio o la música que era tocada por elfos, lo cuál la indignaba porque los obligaban a tocar casi todo el día.

Se paró frente a una enorme máquina, con palancas, poleas, un asiento de madera con respaldo.

\- Y Granger? Espera una invitación? le decía Madame Hooch, su profesora de Quiddich, vuelo y gimnasia.

\- Yo no hice nada, Porque la tortura? preguntaba irónicamente.

\- Lavander, ayude a su amiga, parece que no recuerda sus ejercicios.

Lavander? Su amiga? O era otra ironía de la profesora.

\- Hola Herms.

\- Hermione dijo bajo pero amenazante. La chica ni se inmutó y siguió.

\- vamos a hacer los ejercicios y después a correr juntas como siempre, si?

Entonces era verdad, ella era amiga de Lavander, porque no mejor le daban una varita y ella misma se practicaba el avada kedavra!

\- y Herms? Vamos? Preguntaba la chica. Tengo algo fabuloso para contarte!

-"Lo de Harry no!" Suplicó por dentro la castaña - "Oh! por supuesto que no! " pensó, Harry era su novio, no le iba a contar que había tenido sexo con su novio, o si? Dudó, conociendo a Lavander todo podía ser posible, pero prefirió negarse.

\- Mira Lavander...

\- Desde cuando tan formal? le inquiría su nueva amiga Lav, sólo Lav. Recordar ese apodo la descompuso, se acordó cuando ella salía con Ron y él la llamaba así o algo parecido y ella Won Won. Estúpida!

\- Estoy descompuesta, me parece que hizo un gesto señalando su abdomen.

\- Ah! Estas en esos días! Gritó la muy bruta, haciendo que todo el gimnasio girara.

\- No! No lo estoy!

\- Ay bueno! Disculpa, Esta vez pasas entonces?

\- Si Y la chica se retiró, saludando a todos, quienes le correspondían el saludo amablemente.

Por suerte se había librado de ella, pero pronto Madame Hooch se colocó al lado, moviendo la punta del pie impaciente.

\- y Granger? Para cuando?

\- Ya respondió frente a la máquina. Comenzó a mirar alrededor y a imitar los movimientos de los demás.

Pronto notó que el ejercicio era bueno, en lugar de sentirse cansada se sentía enérgica, ver como sus músculos se tensaban con el peso de la máquina era una sensación hasta reconfortable.

Giró colocándose de frente al aparato y el pecho apoyado en el respaldo para hacer un ejercicio de espalda.

Volteó la cabeza y lo vio, recién llegaba, de su práctica, su uniforme verde similar al de ella sólo el short era más amplio y en lugar de remera tenía una musculosa resaltando sus torneados músculos, estaba sudado y el rojo cabello caía descuidadamente sobre sus ojos.

Ron lo acomodaba de tanto en tanto, con un gesto sensual y despreocupado, pero él sabía que estaba provocando una tensión en todo el sector femenino, los demás no, pero ella sí notaba que lo hacía deliberadamente.

Entonces decidió seguir su sensual juego; ella tenía con qué.

Ella se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a respirar profundamente haciendo que sus senos rozaran el respaldo de su máquina en cada movimiento y abría más las piernas en el banco colocándose en una posición extremadamente sexy, muchos de los chicos la miraban.

Hermione sin aparentar notarlo seguía con sus ejercicios, cuando culminó, se levantó lentamente de la posición y gran parte del grupo masculino contuvo el aliento, levantó la pierna levemente como desmontando de un caballo, sólo para girar y volver a realizar el mismo movimiento y sentarse nuevamente, arqueando la espalda y sacando pecho en una gran inspiración que fue acompañada de una exhalación masculina general.

Realizó algunos ejercicios más, mirando al frente como sin notar del efecto que estaba provocando. Era una sensación maravillosa, nunca antes vivida, sentirse deseada por todos. Por un instante se dejó llevar pero luego se enfocó en lo que debía hacer pero una voz la distrajo

\- Bueno, ahora abdominales! exclamaba la profesora.

Todos se echaron al piso con las rodillas levantadas y los talones pegados a los glúteos, Hermione imitó la posición y luego de ver como funcionaba comenzó con la operación.

Si la máquina le había parecido maravillosa, eso sí era una tortura.

Le dolía la espalda y el cuello, evidentemente algo estaba haciendo mal, no fue la única que lo notó porque la maestra gritó.

\- Potter! Potter! Donde está su compañero Granger?

Fue Ron quien contestó.

\- Se lesionó en la práctica junto a Malfoy. Están en la enfermería. Hermione se irguió preocupada están bien, pero adoloridos.- Acotó el muchacho.

\- Bien Señor Weasley, entonces ya que usted también se quedó sin compañero trabaje con Granger hoy, y ayúdela.

-No necesito ayuda!

\- No voy a ayudarla! Ambos contestaron al unísono

\- Aquí mando yo! Y si digo que salten ustedes preguntan cuán alto? Me entendieron?

\- Y Dean? recordó la conversación que tuvo con Harry sobre el alto grado de compañerismo con el chico.

-Hoy se excusó Granger, así que a obedecer la dama soltó unas rápidas palmaditas.

-pero

\- Sin peros Weasley, aquí no hay distinciones. Me entendió? Ron le echó una mirada odiosa Y no me va a intimidar por su apellido, comprende? A los muchachos no les quedó más remedio que someterse a la voluntad de la señora.

Ron se arrodilló frente a Hermione y le sostuvo los pies.

\- vamos! cincuenta!

\- cincuenta?

\- Que? Es mucho para ti? Lo odió más en ese momento.

\- Por supuesto que no! Y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio. Sin mirarlo a la cara.

\- cincuenta más! Declaró la mujer. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron asombrados, Ron rió

\- No sé de que te ríes! Patán! Y continuó, estaba bien entrenada, a pesar que su mente pensaba que iba a flaquear, su cuerpo resistía.

\- cincuenta más! ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, y a respirar agitadamente. Ron ejercía más presión sobre sus pies entonces lo miró, notó que estaba exaltado, conocía muy bien esa mirada.

\- No me digas que esto te excita Weasley? Parezco una mujer a punto de parir rió, sabiendo que, si bien su afirmación era correcta, también había una sugestiva actitud sensual en ese ejercicio. Ron desvió la mirada, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Últimos cincuenta! En velocidad! La profesora comenzó a palmear las manos marcando la intensidad del ejercicio, entonces Hermione aceleró el ritmo, eso no tenía nada de parturiente, era muy sexy, demasiado, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ron, y por su mente pasaron muchos momentos donde ese movimiento era acompañado por el cuerpo de Ron sobre el de ella y ese jadeo era repetido al unísono por ambos, en una entrega total, de feroz sexo, que sólo en la intimidad y resguardo total tenían, nadie conocía la animal sensualidad de Hermione ni la excelente performance de Ron en el lecho, ellos se disfrutaban plenamente, sin miramientos, sin limitaciones.

\- Muy bien grupo aplaudió madame Hooch sacándola de sus indecentes pensamientos.

Hermione se irguió, abriéndose de piernas frente a Ron que levantando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente dijo

\- Muy buena postura Granger La chica se miró para corroborar lo que decía y luego lo observó sonriendo de soslayo, se arrodilló hasta quedar cara a cara frente a él diciéndole

\- Ni lo sueñes Weasley! Dicho lo cual se levantó, giró dejándole un hermoso panorama de su trasero en el rostro y se marchó.

\- A donde va Granger? la detuvo la profesora. Glúteos, sobre la pared.

\- Por Merlín!

\- Dígame! Como pretende después manejar con habilidad una escoba? O quiere un mejor incentivo? Cómo pretende después lucir esos cortos shorts y ajustadas remeritas, sin un abdomen trabajado y unos glúteos firmes?

\- " Podría decirle que me importa un demonio los shorts y las remeritas y aún más la maldita escoba? " Le hubiera gustado responderle pero sin embargo se acercó a la pared y repitió los movimientos de sus compañeros.

Entendía que en ese lugar el culto al cuerpo era más importante que el del espíritu, todos estaban en buena forma, incluso Neville que siempre había sido flojo para la actividad física estaba demostrando lo mejor de sí. De hecho lo había visto bailando el viernes en la fiesta y podía afirmar que su abuela se moriría si viera como se movía su nieto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que pasaba por parte de su glúteo y se acomodaba en la cintura. Era Ron quien apoyándose en la pared le sonreía.

Ella le golpeó la mano diciéndole

\- No necesito ayuda para esto! Cuando Ron iba a responderle la profesora lo interrumpió

\- Creo que la señorita Granger tiene razón señor Weasley, sus servicios no son requeridos más aquí, puede volver a sus actividades.

Ron iba a quejarse pero la dama se cruzó de brazos dando por terminado cualquier intento de comunicación, con lo cual el muchacho giró sobre sus talones y se marchó refunfuñando.

Madame Hooch miró a Hermione, le guiño un ojo y se marchó, no sin antes decir

\- El que juega con fuego - dejando sin terminar la frase.

-"Cinco vueltas! Cinco malditas vueltas desde el campo de Quidditch, pasando por el costado del castillo y bordeando parte del lago! Todo por hacerla rabiar!" Hermione maldecía a Rolanda Hooch, lo de madame ya no le cabía.

Cómo se suponía que iba a ser buena estudiante si esa tarea le llevaría casi todo el día!

Además la nieve comenzaba a caer y dificultaba su labor.

En la segunda vuelta intentó retirarse pero una bola vociferante se le acercó al oído

-" Dónde va Granger? Dije cinco vueltas!" La voz de su profesora nunca le pareció más enervante.

En el tercer recorrido, mientras pasaba por el lago comenzó a observar el lugar detenidamente, el mismo le recordaba buenos y malos momentos antes vividos, rememoraba las veces que se había escapado junto a sus amigos del castillo y como se refugiaban allí, ese era su lugar favorito cuando algo le pasaba, además Ron siempre sabía que la encontraría en sus orillas, para reconfortarla.

Cómo deseaba ese reconforte en ese momento! Sentir sus brazos cálidos alrededor de ella, nunca se sintió más segura o más relajada en ningún lugar más que en esos fuertes y posesivos brazos.

De repente un empujón, y fue arrastrada hacia el lago, algo o más bien alguien la estaba hundiendo, temiendo por el calamar o por los sirenos que allí vivían comenzó a luchar contra quien la obligaba a estar sumergida, ya le quedaba poco aire; miró hacia la superficie y pudo ver, sobrevolando a la vociferadora de Madame Hooch que luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas se rindió y se marchó.

Justo cuando el objeto desapareció fue liberada, salió a la superficie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Al lado de ella Ron salía también, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, no tardó en notar su excitación, ella también lo estaba; y no era para menos, las ropas se habían pegado a los cuerpos dejando a la vista los perfectos músculos, casi tallados de ambos.

Sus pezones se erizaron no por lo helado del agua sino que al sostenerse de sus fuertes brazos pudo sentir la fuerza de estos, la rigidez de Ron se hizo mayor al notar la exaltación de la chica.

Y sin más la besó, ella correspondió el beso, con pasión, nada deseaba más en ese momento que entregarse a su amado, sentirse poseída por él y dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Pero no! Reunió fuerzas y lo empujó! Era parte de su estrategia volver loco al chico, sacarlo de sus casillas, pero eso también le estaba jugando en contra.

\- Este jueguito no me gusta, de hecho ya me está cansando le declaró nadando hacia la orilla siendo seguida por él

\- Qué jueguito? le preguntó despreocupadamente él, acercándosele.

\- Ni lo sueñes Ron! Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y se notó la turbación del muchacho. Yo estoy con Harry, él es mi novio y no lo voy a defraudar.

\- Por favor! Rió Harry no te respeta hace mucho tiempo, porque serle fiel? Y desde cuando? Hermione no sabía a que se refería? Igualmente contestó

\- Porque no me consta, yo lo respeto y punto. Giró y comenzó a retirarse erguida y orgullosa al castillo.

Ron la miró, la verdad que la estampa era preciosa, la imaginó desnuda entre sus brazos y diciéndole que la hiciera suya. Cómo se desempeñaría para demostrarle que como él no había otro!

Ella había demostrado pasión en el agua, anteriormente también, y había dejado en claro que en cierta forma no estaba de acuerdo con su vida en Gryffindor.

Por qué estaba tan obsesionado? Debía sacársela de la mente ya mismo y eso era haciéndola suya. Debía hurgar un plan para que Harry y ella se separen.

Y ya sabía quien lo iba a ayudar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Lejos de los planes de Ron, Hermione continuaba con su desempeño académico, asombrando a todos.

Nada la hizo más infeliz que la clase con Dumbledore, el antes poderoso mago, ahora atado con férreos grilletes y custodiado por dos oficiales del ministerio impartía sus conocimientos y experiencias con aurores.

Los muchachos se burlaban de él, le arrojaban objetos y pequeñas maldiciones.

\- No es que está prohibido usar magia? Gritó levantándose abruptamente de su pupitre ante una atónita clase y con los ojos empañados.

El anciano le negaba con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que ya estaba, amargamente, acostumbrado a ello y Harry la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

-Qué haces? Cállate! Hermione totalmente colorada por la furia y con las lágrimas insipientes, comenzando a caer por su rostro le contestó

\- Esto es injusto, esto es aberrante Harry le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

\- Cálmate, él ya nos conoce y nos padece desde hace años.

\- Debemos hacer algo para liberarlo.

-Perdón? Debemos? Preguntó sorprendido

\- Si, tu y yo

\- Oh, no! Lo siento amiguita recalcó irónicamente la última palabra pero en esa cruzada no entro. De ninguna manera! Contestó terminantemente impidiendo que Hermione insistiera.

Por la noche y una vez comprobar que sus compañeras dormían se apareció en le celda de su antiguo director.

\- Cómo lo permite? le preguntó casi reprochándole

\- Al parecer no has visto a los oficiales a mis costados sólo respondía el hombre además - Calló

\- Dígame! Puede confiar en mí. Suplicó la chica

\- He prometido soportar todo con tal de que Voldemort y los suyos no persigan a los miembros de la orden que lograron fugarse y traten mejor a los prisioneros.

Hermione lo miró, entre orgullosa e indignada.

\- Sabe lo que no entiendo? No esperó ningún movimiento o respuesta del anciano y contestó su propia pregunta Cómo es que nadie, ha intentado liberarlo.

\- Te repito, les hice prometer

\- Un cuerno, prometer! El profesor bajó la cabeza. Lo siento, es que estoy tan tan tan enojada y frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

\- esta bien hija, con tu presencia y tus historias lograré olvidar lo que vivo día a día. Antes tenía el consuelo de tal vez morir pronto pero ahora tengo más esperanza.

\- "Yo no estaré aquí por siempre, al menos eso espero" Pensó Hermione y aprovechó la ocasión para acumular información Mis historias son entretenidas, pero yo no sé nada de ustedes. Dígame quienes están en Askaban?

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, nuevamente como en esa primera ocasión que lo vió sus ojos quedaron fijos en la pared de enfrente hasta que habló

\- Minerva, - suspiró Enmeline Vance , Dorian Meadowes , los Longbottom, Luego de pensar un poco más culminó No recuerdo a nadie más.

\- A La profesora McGonagall y a los padres de Neville los conozco, a la primera personalmente y a los otros por foto. Los restantes me son ajenos.

\- Todos eran miembros de la orden.

\- Quienes se fugaron?

\- Lupin, Tonks y Shacklebolt, me enteré por Snape que este último ha creado una colonia en un país de América del sur, donde viven en paz.

\- Es una pena lo sucedido con los padres de Harry y los demás. Si hubiesen podido ocultarse, - y queriendo sonar indiferente James no tenía la capa de invisibilidad?

\- No, yo se la saqué y la guarde en lugar seguro.

-Donde? Preguntó ingenuamente Hermione

\- En el lugar menos pensado. El anciano hacía rogar su respuesta en el banco de Gringotts, en la recámara destinada a los futuros ahorros de Harry.

\- Y no temió que al confiscar las herencias la descubrieran.

\- Voldemort confisca las herencias pero con la mayoría de edad los chicos pueden hacer uso de ella.

\- Muy listo. Nadie buscaría allí, pero Y Harry?

\- En principio no sabía que él podía hacer uso del dinero, no entiendo el porque él no lo notaría, calculo que es muy distendido en cuanto a ropa tradicional se trate, aquí todos

\- Andan desnudos o medio desnudos. Extraño tanto mi uniforme anterior! la acotación hizo reír a Dumbledore.

Hermione consideró que ya tenía todos los datos que podían servirle de parte de él, ahora era tiempo de hablar con Snape.

\- Bueno profesor, debo irme. Es tarde y tengo que dormir.

\- Adiós.

Y se reapareció en su dormitorio. Memorizando nuevamente los nombres que le había dado su profesor, se durmió hurgando un plan para el cual iba a necesitar a Harry aunque él no quisiera.

Para su suerte el partido de Quidditch fue leve, el equipo de Hafflepuff era casi tan pésimo como el de ella, con lo cual fue muy fácil vencerlo.

Igualmente le fue imposible esquivar una bugler, se había golpeado en el brazo fuertemente y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Allí la señora Pomfrey la revisó, en silencio con cara de poco amigos.

\- Le sucede algo? Preguntó tímidamente.

\- Si me sucede algo? La dama se veía indignada - Estoy cansada de lidiar con chicos sin sentido, ni preocupación por la vida propia, como usted!

\- Yo aprecio mi vida Le contestó

\- Si? Está segura? La castaña la miró interrogante La semana pasada me extrañó no verla aquí. Después de esa anormalidad, usted no hace otra cosa que lastimarse.

\- Pero el Quidditch es muy peligroso.

\- Y usted muy arrojada, debería cuidarse y no venir como todas las semanas pidiéndome fórmulas mágicas para poder ir a sus fiestas.

\- Perdón?

\- Qué? está desmemoriada? Cuántas veces desobedecí el reglamento utilizando magia en usted para sanarla? Ahora entendía la mala actitud de la dama, eso además le daba una gran idea para evadir esa repugnante fiesta.

\- Lo siento, nunca más se lo volveré a pedir.

\- Ni siquiera ahora?

\- No, ni siquiera ahora y lamento por lo que le hice pasar. Luego de una pausa miró a la dama y sonrió Cuanto tiempo de reposo?

La enfermera sorprendida contestó automáticamente

\- Beba esta poción y descanse por dos días. Hermione tenía un plan y debía preguntar.

\- Podría ir mañana al callejón Diagon? Debo hacer unas compras.

\- Si no hace esfuerzos si.

\- Muchas gracias- y se retiró. Cantando alegremente, dejando a la dama totalmente consternada.

\- Y no puedo ir a la fiesta mañana Culminaba el discurso de su lesión, manteniendo el brazo dentro de un pañuelo colgado del cuello y con cara afligida Estoy tan triste! su interpretación era magistral, las chicas se le acercaron para reconfortarla y algunos chicos también. Dean se le aproximo más

\- Esta vez no pudiste con madame Pomfrey? Hermione le sonrió y negó con la cabeza haciendo luego un puchero. El muchacho la miró como embobado.

\- Bueno basta! Harry se ponía a su lado Despejen la zona, queremos estar tranquilos unos instantes, si? Los muchachos no esperaron que se repitiera la casi orden y continuaron con sus actividades en la sala común, se retiraron fuera o a los dormitorios.

\- Qué te traes entre manos?

\- Nada, eludir la fiesta es lo más conveniente.

\- Quieres que te haga compañía?

\- No, gracias, debo pensar, pero si me gustaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade el sábado, quisiera pasear un poco, me invitas? Yo no tengo dinero.

\- Por supuesto, siempre lo hago Hermione ya lo había pensado.

\- Bueno, me voy a dormir y a descansar.

Por la noche, luego de curarse ella misma y nuevamente a hurtadillas, se apareció, esta vez en el dormitorio de los chicos y se acercó a la cama de Harry.

Intentando ser lo más cautelosa posible revisó sus gavetas hasta dar con su billetera y la hurtó.

-"El sábado te la devuelvo, te lo prometo" Pensaba mirando a su amigo que dormía placidamente, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, ya sabía a que se debía; Padma había arribado más tarde de lo previsto al dormitorio, fatigada, con la ropa desordenada y los cabellos despeinados, suspirando, incluso una vez dormida la pudo escuchar susurrar el nombre de Harry en sueños. Su amigo era imparable.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos. Con su fingida lesión

\- Hola, se puede pasar? pregunto coquetamente.

\- Sí Gritaron a coro los demás chicos, Harry se sorprendió de verla allí. Ella inventó que debía de hablar con él de cualquier tema, nada en especial. Y los muchachos se retiraron.

\- Bueno, ahora dime la verdad.

\- Debo pedirte un gran favor, voy a necesitar una suma de dinero para hacer una compra, para un proyecto, me lo podrías prestar así yo lo compro el sábado?

\- tengo bastante dinero en mi billetera así que puedes quedarte tranquila Eso no estaba funcionando, como ella esperaba.

\- Ah! Que bueno, - revoleó los ojos pensando en que más decirle pero mira que son objetos caros, me lo prestarás igual?

\- Herms Harry no esperó ser corregido Hermione acotó abriendo la gaveta y hurgando en ella tengo suficiente, por si no me - estiraba la mano, buscando mentalmente donde había dejado su cartera el domingo anterior Que demonios!

\- Que pasa Harry? Preguntó inocentemente mientras que el chico se agachaba a ver donde estaba su monedero.

\- No está, no está mi billetera!

\- Como? Tu crees que alguno de los muchachos?

\- No, no creo.

\- Puede estar en otro lado?

\- No Hermione, se muy bien donde dejo mis cosas, si en tu realidad era un desordenado y distraído muchacho bien, pero aquí sé muy bien lo que hago contestó malhumorado.

\- No te desquites conmigo.

\- Perdón, deberé ir a Gringotts a retirar dinero Hermione cruzó los dedos por detrás Alguna vez fuiste? Quieres venir?

\- "Bingo" pensaba la chica por dentro Si no te molesta. agregó simpática.

\- Claro que no, pediremos permiso al director Snape e iremos a retirar algo de dinero.

La chica se retiró, cuando salió del dormitorio masculino, cerró los puños e hizo un bailecito de victoria.

Su primer parte del plan estaba concluido, ahora solo contaba con esperar que lo que estaba buscando esté allí y no haya sido una broma de Dumbledore.

Por la media mañana, junto a su amigo se dirigieron al banco de Gringotts, acompañados de otro grupo de estudiantes que iban con los mismos fines, los serios y respetables duendes los atendieron y lo llevaron entre otras a la cámara número 235, la actual de Harry.

\- "No es la misma que él tenía" Se preocupó Hermione, mientras el carro era trasladado por los rieles.

\- Cámara 235 declaró el duende, quien tomando un farol, solicitó la llave a Harry y abrieron la puerta.

Dentro no había tanto dinero, Hermione lo miró interrogante, él se levantó de hombros

\- Me gusta, nos gusta aclaró pasarla bien y nos damos todos los gustos.

\- Ah! Exclamó la chica Puedo dar una vuelta?

\- Que?

\- Nunca estuve en una cámara del banco, recuerda que yo soy muggle Mintió

\- Si, realmente no hay mucho que ver. Mientras el chico contaba algunas monedas, ella recorrió las hileras de dorado dinero hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

\- Oh Harry! le dijo Y esta capa? Levantó en sus manos a la ya conocida capa de invisibilidad.

\- es una vieja e inútil capa, aparentemente de mi padre, que a su vez perteneció a mi abuelo. Al menos eso dice la envoltura en la que estaba.

\- "Inútil? Ya quisieras!" Pensaba la castaña Me la prestas?

\- Te la regalo le contesto indiferente. Hermione se puso seria

\- Pero era de tu padre. Agregó severa.

\- Si, muy linda pero ya está pasada de moda.- Sacudió la mano me distraes, llévatela y has lo que desees con ella.

Se enfureció por la falta de sensibilidad en Harry, y era de esperarse, allí ni siquiera el amor paternal o maternal parecían importar.

Regresaron al colegio y ella subió a su dormitorio, revisando que nadie estuviese allí, se colocó la capa desapareciendo.

-Esto me va a ser muy útil. Sonreía al espejo, viendo sólo su cabeza en el aire.

El sábado, como había dicho fueron a pasear al poblado, tomaron una cerveza de manteca en la taberna cabeza de puerco y ella fue a la tienda a comprar sus supuestos objetos que la verdad no servían para nada.

Vagaba pensando en el plan a seguir y la parte más difícil. Snape.

Además también debía eludir a Ron para que no supiese nada. Tal vez convencería a Harry para que fuese ella unos días, con ayuda de una poción multijugos. Aunque ya sabía que Harry no lo aceptaría tan sólo imaginar a Ron besándolo o persiguiéndolo. Le causó mucha gracia la ocurrencia.

-De compras? La voz del malvado Weasley la sorprendió. Lo miró sin responder. Él se acercó, ella retrocedió. Te hice una pregunta.- Declaró seductoramente.

\- Te dejé bien en claro que no quiero que me molestes.

\- Mira, tengo bastante experiencia tratando con chicas. Y tu boca dice una cosa pero tus ojos otra.

\- Si serás engreído! Quién te crees que eres? Lo miró de arriba abajo. La verdad que estaba como quería. Era apuesto, y además su seguridad y arrogancia, lo hacían aún más atractivo, más interesante. Esta vez no sonó esa vocecita que siempre la corregía cada vez que comparaba a sus dos Ron.

\- Soy Ronald Billius Weasley. Daba otro paso hacia ella, que ya no podía huir porque se hallaba contra la pared.

\- Sin ese apellido, no serías nadie. Eres sólo eso, un apellido Parecía que había dado en un punto sensible, porque lo notó turbado, pero luego él volvió al ataque.

\- Soy mucho más que un apellido La arrinconó aún más contra la pared y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la misma a la altura de los hombros para evitar que huyera Hermione, tu sabes que soy más que eso. Acercó su cara lentamente.

Por qué se perdía cuando el la llamaba por su nombre? Era esa sensualidad que emanaba de su voz.

-Te refieres a esos frustrados intentos por demostrar tu poca hombría? Respondió repuesta, ya sabía como retarlo.

Entonces él tomó su mano y sin darle tiempo se la acercó a su miembro, haciéndole notar su erección.

\- Te parece poca, mi hombría?

-"Claro que no!" Quería gritar los pensamientos que afloraban en su mente "Ya sé que eres un semental increíble!" "Merlín ayúdame!" Rogaba internamente mientras él continuaba demostrándole su excitación, apretándola contra su mano.

\- Hermione! La llamaba Harry.

Ella lo empujó, lo miró sonrojada y luego le dijo

\- Tu hombría es inexistente. Acaso no compartes las duchas con Harry? El recién nombrado apareció doblando la esquina.

\- Allí estás! Le decía sonriente el chico, ella lo tomó por la camisa, se acopló a su cuerpo y lo besó apasionadamente.

Harry, pasando el instante de sorpresa, correspondió al beso, y comenzó a acariciarla y a plegarse al cuerpo de Hermione.

Luego de algunos minutos, ella lo soltó, miró a Ron que observaba furioso el beso. Harry comprendió la escena rápidamente y paso un brazo por la cintura de Hermione bajándolo hacia sus glúteos, acariciándolos.

-Vamos bebé. Es hora de estar con papi.- Y terminado de decir le tomó fuertemente una de sus nalgas, Hermione saltó y no pudo evitar largar un gritito y así se fueron.

En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista del Slytherin Harry la soltó y se cubrió la cara con los brazos.

\- Ya se que ahora viene la cachetada.- declaraba. Pero Hermione lo miró con pena y para su sorpresa lo abrazó.

\- Te pido disculpas, yo no sé lo que me pasa, nunca hubiese hecho algo así. A los amigos no se los utiliza

\- ¿Utilizarme? Reía Harry - Puedes hacerlo cuanto quieras. Además si se trata de dar celos a ese Weasley, por mi encantado, bésame las veces que te plazca.

\- No te sientes usado? Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Usado! Si no hay experiencia más linda que una hermosa y candente chica te bese.

\- Harry, tu besarías hasta a una escoba con pollera. Le reprochó.

\- No, nunca lo haría. Además no lo necesito.

\- Eres tan arrogante como Ron.

\- Pero yo soy mejor. Le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Lamento diferir.

-Oh! Me olvidé que tú estas enamorada de ese Slytherin, de lo contrario no dudarías en dejarlo por mí.

\- Realmente eres incorregible. Y ambos siguieron paseando de la mano, riendo de las anécdotas de Hermione, donde le presentaba a un Harry casto, inseguro y reservado.

El domingo prefirió no ir a ningún lado y se quedó descansando, agradecía que los Weasley se hubieran retirado en grupo a un evento del ministerio, aparentemente se iban a ausentar por un tiempo, ellos tenían ciertos privilegios.

O sea que tenía un problema menos en mente.

El lunes se dirigió a la dirección y solicitó a Snape un permiso para ausentarse en clases.

\- Qué está tramando?

\- Todos piensan que hago algo malo cada vez que solicito un favor? Contestaba la chica Snape movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Dígamelo, o se meterá en problemas.

\- Yo? Intentó bromear Hermione pero la cara de su antiguo profesor de pociones era impasible.

\- Quiero ir a Askaban Snape se tambaleó

-Que?

\- Que quiero

\- Si, la escuche! Está usted loca? Cómo pretende entrar? Además si la descubren como va a eludir a los dementores!

\- ya tengo forma de entrar sin ser vista y sin utilizar magia. Aclaró y con respecto a los dementores, espero no deber enfrentarlos pero mi patronum es bastante poderoso.

\- Usted un patro - Snape revoleó la mano lo olvidaba, usted era un cerebrito, o algo así no?

\- Inteligente, soy inteligente.- Aclaró enojada.

\- Bueno, parece que no lo es tanto, es imposible entrar en Askaban. La detendrán.

\- Y si va usted? Ahora sí , el hombre se volvió a tambalear, y cayó sentado en su sillón.

\- yo?

\- Si, podría inventar una excusa, algo, no lo sé. Ver a Minerva McGonagall o algún otro por algo personal.

\- Ella falleció el año pasado La noticia la fulminó pero el director continuó como si hubiese leído un anunciado climático del periódico - Y usted como pretende entrar?

\- la profesora murió? preguntó queda.

\- Si, no soportó mucho más el maltrato.- Continuó como si nada - Le pregunto cómo va a entrar. Luego de recuperarse de la noticia Hermione continuó.

\- Al lado suyo El hombre sacudió la cabeza, imaginando que había escuchado mal y antes que le preguntara Hermione repitió dije al lado suyo.

\- No se puede usar magia en Askaban, las varitas son confiscadas en cuanto uno entra y hay mucho control.

\- Si, es verdad, si es que a uno lo ven. Snape seguía sin entender Bueno, está bien, no lo tengo más a la espera de saber lo que tramo. Hermione abandonó el suspenso y continuó -Tengo una capa de invisibilidad. Puedo utilizarla para entrar con usted a Askaban y voy a liberar a los miembros de la orden.

\- Que? pero esta vez Hermione no debió repetir lo dicho el director cambió la pregunta Para qué?

\- Voy a liberar a Dumbledore Snape se levantó de su silla. Ella esperaba una reprimenda, un sermón, pero su actitud la asombró

\- Por fin! Siempre conté con que alguien lo hiciera, pero esos cobardes nunca vinieron por él.

\- Sabe que arriesgará su pellejo, no?

\- No, tengo una excelente y ya calculada idea para salir ileso de todo esto.

\- Cuénteme.

\- He estado trabajando en una poción para fingir la muerte de una persona y luego que esta reviva. He esperado este momento por dieciséis años, pero necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, cuando uno entra a Askaban lo revisan de pie a cabeza, si yo intentaba ocultar los frascos los iban a encontrar. Pero ahora, es posible.

\- Un problema es el tema de los dementores, aún oculta con la capa podrán notar mi temor.

\- Despreocúpese, tengo lista una poción que la dejará relajada apuntó en el aire unas comillas al tiempo que decía esa palabra con lo cual perderá parcialmente el temor a los dementores; sólo parcialmente, tendrá un temor al igual que cualquier mortífago, les tiene.

\- Pero tengo entendido que los mortífagos dominan a los dementores.

\- nada más alejado de la realidad, Voldemort domina a los dmentores, no los mortífagos, ellos les tienen el mismo temor que cualquier mago.

\- ya veo entonces utilizamos la poción en los reos y después?

\- Usted déjemelo a mi, hoy mismo vamos a Askaban, prepárese, no es una visión muy apropiada para una niña.

\- Pero yo no lo soy, he vivido muchas cosas, he pasado por muchas penas, ir a Askaban las revivirá, en cierto, pero sabré soportarlo.

\- Usted es una mujer muy valiosa.

Hermione se dio cuenta que había juzgado mal a Snape, no solo en esa realidad vivida por ella, sino toda la vida, no era su profesor favorito, aunque era muy inteligente y poderoso, pero ahora más que nunca le caía muy bien.

El ex profesor apresuró los trámites, para ingresar a la cárcel, al ser él un mortífago, y director de Hogwarts, tenía acceso a lugares donde otras personas no.

Lo esperaba un carruaje a las afueras del colegio, lo trasportaron hasta la cárcel que, envuelta en un mar embravecido se erigía tenebrosa, rodeada de dementores.

Allí iban, él soberbio y orgulloso, avanzando, ella a su lado, le seguía los pasos, cargando dos frascos de la tan perspicaz poción.

\- Varita le dijo un mortifago en la entrada. Él la entregó A quien viene a ver?

\- Los Longbottom..

\- Motivo?

\- Debo tenerlo? Contestó Snape con su acostumbrada crueldad sonriendo macabramente de soslayo y el otro mago rió.

\- Claro que no, pero los Longbottom ya no están. Fueron recluidos en el pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo, están locos, parece. Dijo descreído.

\- Entonces a Dorian Meadowes El hombre lo miró analizándolo.

Lo hizo elevar los brazos y comenzó a revisarlo, cómo él había dicho, de pies a cabeza, dos veces. Luego le informó

\- Pase señor director.

Luego de alejarse Snape aflojó su postura y se convencía a sí mismo

\- Vamos bien, vamos bien.

\- Usted con miedo? Nunca creí verlo temeroso.

\- No suelo temerle a muchas cosas contestó lo más bajo que pudo pero los dementores me dan escalofríos, ya le expliqué el por qué. La chica asintió

Caminaron por algunos pasillos, surcados por puertas de hierro con pequeñas mirillas, de las cuales salían gritos de pánico y dolor.

Hermione recordó muchos episodios que le helaron la sangre, y se acercó involuntariamente a Snape, quien la miro por sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

Eso le hizo recobrar un poco la compostura pero seguía muy temerosa a pesar de la poción que había tomado, la cual la hizo sentir muy contenta pero a la vez conciente del peligro a que se enfrentaba.

Llegaron frente a una de esas puertas en la que había un guardia.

-Tengo permiso de ver al prisionero. Sin más el mago se corrió y lo dejó entrar.

Allí estaba Dorian Meadowes, tendido en el piso, sobre una manta ajada y sucia, sangrando y desnutrido.

En cuanto vió a Snape su cara se desfiguró de terror

\- Basta! Basta por hoy! Ya he recibido mi cuota de tortura Suplicaba echándose a llorar, suplicando arrodillado en el piso.

Snape ni se inmutó, esperó que la puerta se cerrara y se agachó hacia el hombre

\- Hemos venido a rescatarte. El mago parecía no entender, en principio por la confesión y en segundo por la expresión en plural. Comenzó a reír, largaba histéricas carcajadas mientras decía

\- Me he vuelto loco, ya estoy en mis instancias finales. Hermione descubrió su cabeza

\- No Dorian, no está loco, hemos venido a salvarlo.

El atormentado retrocedió por el susto, aún siendo mago no era común ver una cabeza parlante, entonces Hermione abrió completamente su capa para que pudiese verla.

\- Cálmese, lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Hermione sacó la poción y se la entregó para que bebiera.

El hombre dudo, pero recordó haber visto esa capa en otro lugar.

\- Quién le dio esa capa.?

\- Dumbledore. Contestó la chica. El mago miró el frasco. Dígame, Qué tiene que perder? Además esto lo hacemos para liberar a Dumbledore de la prisión en la que él está.

\- Pensé que estaba en Hogwarts.

\- Cree que está de vacaciones? No, la está pasando muy mal. La única forma de liberarlo es liberándolos a ustedes primero.

\- A todos?

\- Si contestó y sin dudarlo el hombre tomó de la pócima, a los pocos instantes su cara se trasfiguró se llevó las manos al cuello como ahogándose.

La chica miró a Snape preocupada, pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano, que estaba todo bien, que aparentemente eso era normal.

El prisionero cayó pesadamente al suelo, convulsionó por unos segundos y luego quedó inmóvil en el frío piso de la celda.

Snape se acercó con su impávido paso a la puerta, tocó y con la misma serenidad expresó

\- No lo resistió.- El guardia entró verificó la muerte del prisionero Me gustaría llevarlo al colegio con fines académicos el mortifago lo miró, dudó un instante y aclaró Bien por mi, muerto ya no nos sirve.

Esperaron unos minutos, el director debió llenar un papeleo y luego un par de guardias lo acompañaron al carruaje con el cuerpo, envuelto en una andrajosa manta de harpillera, lo arrojaron fuertemente al baúl.

Snape dio lugar a Hermione para que entrara antes que él, entonces el guardia que lo revisó en primera instancia salió corriendo de su oficina gritando su nombre.

La chica no lo dudó, tomó su varita y apuntó al mortífago, pero este llegaba jadeante con una sonrisa.

\- Señor, se olvidaba su varita. Tome.

\- Muchas gracias Snape mantenía su postura. La tomó, ingresó al carruaje y este emprendió el regreso.

El actual director exhaló fuertemente.

\- Pensé lo peor.

\- Yo también le contestaba una invisible Hermione.

\- Sabe que es lo único malo de todo esto?

\- No. Contestó luego de pensar un poco la chica.

\- Que mañana deberemos hacer lo mismo.

Como lo había vaticinado Snape repitieron la misma operación con Enmeline Vance, lamentablemente era la última que quedaba.

La semejanza con la realidad en el caso de los Longbottom, dejó perpleja a Hermione, al parecer algunas personas no pueden cambiar su destino de ninguna manera.

De alguna macabra forma, eso la esperanzaba, si los padres de Neville habían corrido la misma suerte que en su vida real, en ésta Ron y ella podrían llegar a amarse, O no?

En estas cosas iba pensando mientras caminaba hacia fuera del castillo, portando una cesta de comida que había solicitado gentilmente a los elfos y botellas con jugo.

Se las portaba a los ex prisioneros que se ocultaron en la abandonada cabaña de Hagrid, nadie iba allí, estaba atestada de animales pero a los antes presidiarios eso les pareció el paraíso.

Para el martes por la tarde ya estaban en condiciones de informarle a Dumbledore los acontecimientos, Hermione estaba esperando fuera de la dirección a Snape para ir juntos a comentarle su plan, cuando escuchó una discusión dentro de la oficina del director, no lo dudó, se acercó y escuchó.

\- Sólo digo que es muy extraño Decía la voz Dos ex miembros de la orden muertos el mismo día que tu vas. Y además, Qué propósitos académicos?

\- Digamos que tenía algo personal, le agrada más ese concepto?

\- Nunca dudé de tu lealtad Severus, fuiste siempre muy fiel incluyendo cuando tu madre - cayó por unos instantes Bueno, eso fue un error, calculo que quedó aclarado no? - Se hizo una pausa - Y con referente a la esposa de Potter, bueno, era mi vida o la de ella, Si hubieses visto cómo peleó por su marido! Le comentaba maquiavélicamente.

\- Ya lo sé mi lord contestó el director. Hermione comprendió, era Voldemort el que hablaba, se asustó, Snape flaquearía?

Rogaba porque el mago pudiera guardar la compostura.

Al parecer, Voldemort había quedado conforme con la explicación de Snape, Hermione no escuchaba más voces, lo que si percibió fueron unos pasos y antes que pudiese moverse, la puerta se abrió dejándola ver a un pálido y sudoroso Snape.

\- Está bien?

\- Bien Contestó acomodándose las mangas de su traje.- Por lo que veo además de rebelde, fisgona. la acusó

\- Fue fue Intentó excusarse

\- Esta bien la calmó sonriendo, era extraño verlo haciéndolo - no debe explicarme. Vamos con Dumbledore.

Ya en las mazmorras le contaron sus aventuras en Azkaban, el mago escuchaba impávido sus hazañas y luego con tristeza recibió las malas noticias de los Longbottom y McGonagall.

\- Rebelde, como los merodeadores. Sonreía el anciano ya repuesto. Si bien a Snape no le agradó el recuerdo de sus anteriores detractores asintió.

\- Necesitamos contactarnos con Lupin y Tonks intervino Hermione -Sé que usted sabe como hacerlo el juego de palabras salió rápido por su boca.

\- Mi querida niña, a ti no se te escapa un detalle.

\- Será porque no soy niña Contestaba.

Dumbledore miraba una rejilla en el centro de su celda, que le permitía tener una visión del bosque prohibido.

\- Hoy por la noche, ellos estarán en el bosque, como todos los martes, por medio de señales de luz nos comunicamos, yo utilizo mi vela. Sólo la presento en la ventana, la muevo una vez para arriba y ellos saben que estoy bien. Por su parte ellos hacen un círculo para darme el mismo mensaje. Sólo eso.

\- Ellos viven en el bosque prohibido?

\- Si, allí nunca los buscarían.

\- Allí los encontraré.

\- No te creerán

\- Correré el riesgo lo interrumpió

\- Espera mi niña, no te creerán volvió a repetir si no llevas la clave de la orden el anciano sonrío.

Hermione lo miró expectante

\- Y?

\- Chocolate con nueces. La chica lo miró sonriente

\- Usted nunca cambiará.

Esperó el anochecer con impaciencia, obedeció todos las órdenes de madame Hooch, para no tener que dar esas fatídicas vueltas y luego de cenar se dirigió a la entrada del bosque encantado.

Luego de un tiempo pudo ver una luz que sobresalía de la oscuridad del bosque, no muy lejos de allí.

Corrió y acercándose sigilosamente se puso detrás de los dos aurores. Ambos se sorprendieron al girar y verla, y la apuntaron con sus varitas pero ella exclamó

\- Chocolate con nueces! Y los dos turbados magos se detuvieron.

\- Quién eres?

\- Soy amiga de Dumbledore, quiero ayudarlo a escapar.

\- Amiga? Repitió Tonks. Dudaron, esa niña no podría creer en esos ideales.

\- Amiga de donde? Preguntó Lupin.

\- La historia es larga, si me acompañan a la antigua casa de Hagrid, además de una sorpresa, podré contárselas sólo una vez, y espero por última.

Los aurores, a regañadientes la siguieron, ella los observaba, estaban demacrados y andrajosos, sus aspectos eran casi cavernícolas, pero estaban bien y vivos.

Cuando los magos ingresaron en la casa del antiguo semi gigante no salían de su sorpresa al descubrir que sus antiguos compañeros estaban a salvo y allí.

Ellos le contaron como es que fueron a liberados y que ya no había excusas para hacer lo mismo con Dumbledore.

\- Nosotros estamos en contacto con Kingsley, le obligamos a irse para que realizara los arreglos cuando huyéramos para siempre y se llevó a algunos con él.

\- Muy buenas noticias. respondían los ex prisioneros.

\- Alguien tiene una idea de cómo liberar a Dumbledore? Lupin sonaba ansioso.

\- Yo tengo una contestó tímidamente Hermione que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento.

\- Entonces la miró Tonks Tú quién eres?

Hermione relató todo lo que había vivido, en esa y su anterior ambiente, todos la escuchaban como quien escucha un cuento de hadas, pero eso no lo era precisamente.

\- Tu historia es muy fantasiosa, además no se sabe a ciencia cierta que los bebés tengan ese poder.

\- No lo sé. Aún sigo creyendo que es la mejor y de hecho mi única teoría. Estoy basándome en ello para solucionar mi problema. Más allá de esta extraña he inevitable situación, no puedo evitar inmiscuirme en esta realidad e intentar solucionarla o mejorarla de algún modo.

\- No hay solución, Voldemort ganó y nosotros perdimos.

\- Voldemort fue derrotado una vez, no veo como no puede ser vencido nuevamente.-

Todos la miraron para luego echarse a reír.

\- Derrotar a Voldemort! Decían y la señalaban Acabas de asegurarnos que no perteneces aquí.

Hermione se enojó y sin más agregó

\- Lo que aún no entiendo es como un chico de diecisiete años derrote a alguien tan poderoso y ustedes, preparados, y ya bastante mayorcitos ni siquiera lo hayan intentado.

Todos enmudecieron, se miraron y Lupin tomó la palabra

\- Le prometimos a Dum

\- Al demonio las promesas! Le gritó. El hombre la miró sorprendido.

\- Ustedes creen que si hubiésemos sido nosotros nos hubiéramos detenido? Ustedes creen que James, Syrius, o incluso Lily se hubieran detenido? Ustedes son unos cobardes!

\- Hemos perdido a muchos amigos.

\- Yo debí separarme de mis padres, debí borrarles la memoria y alejarlos, perdí grandes amigos y compañeros y eso nunca me detuvo, ni a mi ni a ninguno de los míos que perdieron aún más, puesto que yo luego a mis padres los recuperé, pero hubo muchos que perdieron hermanos, padres se voz se quebraba al ver a la pareja y recordar lo cruel de sus muertes no puedo creer que las mismas personas que antes no dudaron un segundo en dar sus vidas para derrotar al innombrable, ahora se rían, se burlen, y sobre todo crean que es imposible hacerlo.

Los aurores miraron el suelo en señal de vergüenza, la niña, que hablaba como una adulta, los dejó sin respuesta.

\- Bueno, ya está La interrumpió Snape que segundos atrás había ingresado a la casa y se detuvo escuchando lo que Hermione decía.

Tonks y Lupin sacaron sus varitas pero sus amigos los detuvieron explicándoles que él estaba de su lado.

\- Tengo malas noticias, mañana van a trasladar a Dumbledore a Askavan.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La noticia no podría llegar en peor momento.

Debían preparar el plan y ejecutarlo a la brevedad. La verdad era que liberarlo del colegio no era el problema, el auténtico dilema era que pudiera huir.

Dumbledore estaba cansado, mal alimentado, y muy anciano para moverse ágilmente.

Podrían sacarlo de las mazmorras, con magia pero luego deberían huir a pie por el bosque y eso podría llevarlo a la muerte, además los mismos ex miembros de la orden no estaban en condiciones de una travesía de esas dimensiones, excepto Tonks y Lupin.

\- Lamentablemente no podremos ayudarlos Snape habló en plural

\- Querrá decir no podrá ayudarlos aclaró Hermione

\- Usted tampoco

\- Por qué?

\- Cómo explicará su ausencia en las clases en el preciso momento de la desaparición del profesor?

\- Pero usted cree que mi ausencia se notaría?

\- Los Weasley regresaron de sus pequeñas vacaciones otorgadas por el Ministerio, creo que alguien va a estar pendiente de usted, sobre todo luego de varios días sin verla.

Además me resulta muy extraño que justo ahora encarcelen a Dumbledore.

Ya sabemos que Voldemort está detrás de todo esto, pero creo que su intención es desenmascararla. Los miembros de la orden se asustaron sólo escuchar el nombre.

\- Pero, Qué ganaría con eso?

\- Es una suposición.

\- Si tuviera - se lamentó Hermione

\- Si tuviera qué? preguntó Snape

\- Un giratiempo. La profesora McGonagall me prestó uno en tercer año. Eso me daría la posibilidad de ayudarlos, tres varitas serían mejor que dos.

\- Cuatro Aclaró Snape Si consiguiera un giratiempo yo también participaría.

\- De ninguna manera, usted ya ha arriesgado demasiado. Además si su suposición es errónea y no es a mí a quien quiere desenmascarar Voldemort? El hombre la miró sin entender Y si al que quiere descubrir es a usted? El semblante de Snape cambió de pálido a más pálido, si ello fuese posible, pensando en las atrocidades que pasaría en Askaban. - Además continuó la chica -Necesitamos alguien que quede libre para ayudarnos en caso que algo salga mal. Pero Snape ya no la miraba, superada su primera impresión de las penas de Askaván, ahora observaba a la animaga detrás de la chica con un gesto de gran asombro. Hermione giró e imitó la mueca de su ex profesor de pociones.

La cara de Nymphadora Tonks enrojeció al igual que su azul cabello.

Todos la miraron estupefactos.

Entonces la chica modificó sus facciones, a las de una especie de rumiante y sin más escupió algo en el piso.

Nadie se movió, ella regresó a la normalidad y tomó lo que había expedido, limpiándolo y entregándoselo a Hermione.

No salían de su asombro, frente a ellos había un giratiempo.

\- Nymphadora? le cuestionaba Lupin nombrándola de esa forma aún sabiendo que no le agradaba.

\- Me lo entregó Minerva antes de ser apresada. Por temor lo oculté. Lo siento. Creo que esperaba el momento justo.

\- Y este lo es declaraba Hermione con una sonrisa.

Habían repasado el plan cientos de veces, Enmeline y Dorian esperarían con los Theral , alistarían a los particulares cuadrúpedos voladores, los antes aurores eran inútiles puesto que no tenían varita y además su estado físico era deplorable, mientras, Tonks, Lupin y ella utilizando el giratiempo rescatarían al profesor Dumbledore y lo acompañarían hasta allí para que escaparan. Snape se encargaría de darles la señal, para comenzar con la operación.

Al día siguiente la escuela estaba revolucionada, todos sabían de la novedad sobre Dumbledore y querían estar presentes cuando se lo llevaran a Askaban.

Se habían reunido en el patio de la entrada aguardando a los mortifagos. Cantaban, reían y bailaban.

Harry quería acompañar a Hermione se le acercó cerca de la puerta y la abrazó, pero ella le pidió un favor muy grande.

\- Necesito que distraigas a Ron.

\- Cómo?

\- De seguro va a estar pendiente de mí, ya lo has visto en el comedor cuando desayunábamos, no me sacaba la vista de encima. Necesito que seas fuerte y lo enfrentes. Dile que eres mi novio y no vas a permitir que él me moleste más.

\- Te has vuelto completamente loca! Primero que yo no hablo con ese y segundo si Snape

\- Despreocúpate, Snape no te hará nada y con referente al primer tema, hazlo por mí, por favor. Rogó y el chico no se pudo negar.

Se iba a retirar cuando volvió sobre sus pasos.

\- Calculo que vas a hacer una locura Hermione intentó contestarle No! No me digas nada! - La detuvo Sólo miró hacia abajo y luego volvió sus ojos antes chispiantes y ahora preocupados a ella y completó Cuídate.

\- Gracias Y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla. La escena estaba siendo vista por dos furiosos ojos azules desde la otra punta del patio.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, de lejos se veía un carruaje que a Hermione le recordó al del Intituto Bellautrix pero que ya conocía, la había llevado a Askabán un par de veces, pero en esta ocasión parecía más lúgubre y además estaba rodeado de dementores que ante una señal de los mortífagos que conducían el trasporte se quedaron flotando en el cielo.

Dumbledore había sido sacado de las mazmorras y llevado por dos oficiales del ministerio y estaban a punto de salir de las escaleras de los calabozos, ese era el momento de intervenir.

Hermione vió como Harry se acercaba a Ron y le empujaba el hombro. Haciendo que el muchacho sacara la vista de ella.

En un costado, colocados estratégicamente, cerca de la entrada Lupin y Tonks esperaban ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, contra la pared.

Snape que estaba apostado en el marco opuesto de la puerta de ingreso al patio les intentó dar la señal pero a su lado se paró Lord Voldemort que no sacaba la vista de Hermione.

Los cuatro quedaron expectantes, su plan estaba por frustrarse, entonces Snape se agachó y estornudó estrepitosamente, haciendo que el malvado personaje sacara la vista por un instante de la castaña, que no esperó un segundo, se ocultó dentro de la capa sin ser vista, puesto que todos observaban maravillados al carruaje que se detenía, y se colocó la cadena del giratiempo que ya los aurores tenían puesta y rotó una vez el mismo.

Eso les daba el tiempo justo para liberar al profesor entre su revisación médica y la llegada de los miembros del Ministerio quienes lo escoltarían al patio.

Poco a poco fueron viendo como el carruaje iba yendo hacia atrás, al igual que Dumbledore y sus guardianes que ya se asomaban por la escalera. El patio se iba despojando de algunos alumnos.

Pero ellos no quitaban la vista del siniestro personaje que desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Cuando el tiempo se reanudó, manteniéndose ocultos debajo de la capa, corrieron a las escalinatas de las mazmorras, donde el sanador terminaba de chequear que Dumbledore no portara ninguna peste a Askaban poniendo en peligro a los guardias. El Hombre pasó al lado de ellos sin notar su presencia.

Hermione, al verse junto a los dos aurores, recordó viejos tiempos, cuando junto a Ron y Harry utilizaban ese objeto para sus escapadas, desobedeciendo todas las reglas del colegio y las órdenes de sus profesores.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que le heló la sangre.

Voldemort.

\- Ya llegó tu momento, mi querido enemigo. Le decía a Dumbledore Eres el último. Ya tus enseñanzas no son requeridas, no hay más como tú Y lanzó una carcajada.

Lupin sacó su varita pero Tonks negó con la cabeza susurrándole

-Este no es el momento de heroísmos Aunque todos coincidían en que la idea era buena, tantos muertos en sus manos, tantos amigos pereciendo bajo sus hechizos, pero la muerte de Voldemort ya llegaría, al menos eso esperaban, ahora lo único importante era liberar a Dumbledore.

\- Bueno, ya llegan los oficiales del ministerio, Oh, perdón! Mis oficiales del ministerio Se corrigió profundizando la primera palabra. Dicho lo cual se retiró, al llegar a la entrada de la celda giró y volvió a dirigirse al profesor

-No te preocupes, iré a visitarte a Askaban, para que no te sientas tan sólo. Se retiró pasando al lado de ellos, pero se detuvo, he hizo una fuerte inspiración.

Los habría descubierto?

Entonces hicieron aparición los guardias del ministerio en el pasillo, el nefasto personaje negó con la cabeza y se esfumó.

Los ocultos socorristas ingresaron a la celda rápidamente, antes que los oficiales entraran en la mazmorra, se descubrieron, liberaron al anciano de sus ataduras y se desaparecieron, reapareciendo en la entrada del bosque prohibido.

Comenzaron a correr, pero la distancia era larga y pronto debieron detenerse, el profesor daba signos de cansancio.

\- No tenemos tiempo profesor. Entonces a Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos Cómo no lo pensé antes! Dijo y exclamó luego de concentrarse por unos segundos Accio escoba! del campo de quiddicht salió volando rauda una escoba que llegó a su manos, se la entregó a Lupin que estaba a su lado y repitió la operación dos veces más.

\- Realmente eres inteligente La elogiaba Dumbledore

\- No es momento de halagos profesor. - Todos montaron a las escobas, ella llevó al ex director y se dirigieron donde los esperaban los demás junto a los alados y negros animales.

\- Estoy en deuda contigo Le decía el anciano acariciando su mejilla cuando me necesites, vendré sin dudarlo.

\- Lo voy a extrañar Hermione comenzó a llorar.

La chica le pidió que no perdieran el contacto, y todos aseguraron que de alguna manera iban a encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

Se quedó parada viendo como los animales se elevaban y partían hacia una nueva vida.

Entonces notó una mancha negra que se acercaba.

\- El carruaje de Askaban! Subió a su escoba, luego vendría por las otras. Debió dejar la suya cerca del campo y correr rauda a la entrada del castillo, donde ya los alumnos aplaudían el ingreso del trasporte.

Llegó justo a tiempo, para verse a ella misma ocultarse en la capa de invisibilidad, y colocarse en su antiguo lugar, entonces los oficiales del ministerio salieron gritando que Dumbledore había desaparecido.

Voldemort que se encontraba ahora al lado de Snape mirándolo sobresaltado por el estornudo del director, observó inmediatamente hacia donde ella estaba, Hermione ni se inmutó, puso cara de sorpresa, además su atención se concentró en cierto par que estaban discutiendo del otro lado del patio, Ron la miró y ella sonrío saludándolo con la mano en el preciso momento en que Harry le lanzaba un trompazo.

\- Te dije que dejes de acosar a mi novia! Le gritaba el chico.

El accionar del morocho fue oculto por el alboroto ocasionado por la huida del profesor, los mortífagos prestos subieron al carruaje y les dieron órdenes a los dementores, quienes, flotando en el aire, se dirigieron a los diferentes puntos cardinales buscando al profesor, pronto toda la escuela estaba repleta por miembros del ministerio y guardias de Askaban.

La castaña empujando a los chicos que se interponían entre ella y los muchachos, llegó justo cuando Ron se levantaba

\- Por poco tiempo! le contestó el pelirrojo al encolerizado Gryffindor.

Ambos se enfrentaron, sus ojos se miraban con furia.

\- Basta! Gritó ella que no podía creer que sus dos mejores amigos se estuviesen peleando de esa manera tan brutal. Vamos Harry! Viste lo que paso? Dumbledore escapó! pero Harry no la veía, no sacaba sus fríos ojos verdes de su contrincante, Ron también mantenía la mirada. Y Luego de un instante, que a Hermione le parecieron horas su amigo se movió

\- Vamos le contestó abrazándola Aquí el aire apesta! Y se unieron a un grupo de Gryffindor que no entendían que había pasado.

\- Increíble, por un momento me pareció verlo salir por la escalera Declaraba Lavander sorprendida.

\- No debo preguntar quien está detrás de esto Le decía Harry al oído. Hermione intentó no reír y mantener la cara de preocupación que todos tenían, más no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y guiñarle el ojo al muchacho, quien la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Te arriesgas demasiado por nada.

\- No Harry, la libertad no es nada, lo es todo La chica elevó los ojos al cielo y rogó que todo llegaran a salvo a su próxima parada.

Snape y Voldemort habían regresado a las mazmorras, junto con los oficiales

\- Es imposible! Exclamaba el malévolo personaje Yo lo acababa de ver instantes antes que ustedes ingresaran en la celda! Snape se mantenía cayado, intentando parecer preocupado y furioso pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría y disfrutando su momento personal de venganza ante quien le había hecho tanto daño.

El resto del día se vió conmocionado por el suceso.

Los alumnos debieron quedar en sus casas y aprovecharon para festejar la ausencia de clases.

Ya lejos quedaba el recuerdo de Dumbledore, era un profesor sin importancia, excepto para Hermione que, sin ninguna noticia se preocupaba.

Harry la tranquilizó, con una frase que le supuso bastante racional, justo como él siempre pensaba.

\- Míralo de esta manera. Tampoco hay malas noticias, no?

\- Como siempre, das en el punto justo. A propósito que buen gancho Harry! Cómo era que se expresaba así! perdón, quise decir , Cómo es que le pegaste a Ron?

\- Prefiero quedarme con la primera expresión, que con la segunda, es más de mi Hermione.

\- No sabía que era tu propiedad Bromeó la chica

\- Tú sabes a que me refiero.- la codeó

\- Si Harry, lo sé, pero Porqué le pegaste?

\- Por que me dijo que yo no te merecía, que eras demasiado para mí y que tú me engañabas con él. Hermione quedó perpleja

\- Ese maldito! exclamó y luego se tapó la boca. Harry se echo a reír.

\- esa es mi Herms!

\- Harry! lo retó su amiga, luego se puso seria.

\- Que pasa? Estas triste por D - Pregunto en clave él.

\- Si, y además por ustedes.

\- Nosotros?

\- Si, verlos enfrentarse me puso mal, una vez se enemistaron, cuando tú aparentemente hiciste trampas e ingresaste al torneo de los tres magos.

\- Que yo que?

\- Oh! Harry es una larga historia, no deseo contártela hoy. Me disculpas? Pero el morocho le sonreía simpáticamente Bueno, tu ganaste, en cierta forma, aunque también perdiste el chico se puso serio - la verdad que prefiero no recordarlo fue un año muy doloroso para todos.

\- Está bien. Pero no entiendo, tú le puedes pegar a ese Weasley y yo no?

\- Es que en cierta forma nosotros siempre peleamos en el colegio, ustedes eran muy unidos. Eran como hermanos. Ante la cara de desagrado del morocho decidió frenar. No importa Harry, despreocúpate, estoy feliz porque se hizo justicia, y en este momento debe haber mucha gente festejando, en algún rincón del mundo.

La chica no se equivocaba, en un pueblito ubicado en las extensas Cordilleras de los Andes en la frontera entre Argentina y Chile, países de América del sur, un grupo de ahora aldeanos rurales, agasajaban con una fiesta, un muy especial reencuentro.

Por la noche y una vez corroborar que no hubiese moros en la costa, ella se levantó.

Fue a la sala común y se sentó frente a la chimenea, miraba el fuego, esperando tal vez, que, como Syrius, el padrino de Harry, Dumbledore se contactara a través de las cenizas, pero su espera fue en vano. Se culpó de haber sido tan poco precavida y no darles esa idea antes de partir.

Estaba desesperada, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a recorrer la sala, iba y venía, iba y venía, parecía un león enjaulado.

Súbitamente escuchó un chistido, miró por todo el salón y no vio a nadie. Continuó con su loca caminata y nuevamente escuchó un chistido.

Comenzó a fijarse con detenimiento en todos los detalles de la habitación, y también revisó donde ella alguna vez se había ocultado para espiar algunas escenas indebidas, pero nada.

Se paró en el centro de la sala con los brazos en la cintura y comenzó a girar mirando las paredes, seguramente algún personaje de los cuadros le estaría jugando una broma, pero todos estaban dormidos.

Entonces notó un cuadro que no había visto nunca, en la sala sólo había retratos de personajes famosos de Gryffindor, pero éste era un paisaje.

Una campiña, nevada, con hermosas montañas con blancos picos por detrás y un lago, que como espejo las reflejaba. Se acercó para observarlo mejor, entonces, los descubrió.

Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin y otros la saludaban, parados en la entrada de una de las cabañas, apenas se veían, minúsculos ante tan esplendorosa vista.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

\- Profesor! decía. La pequeña figura intentaba decirle algo, pero ella no escuchaba Qué? Entonces les dijo algo a sus compañeros y al unísono gritaron

\- Ve a la dirección! Ella no tardó en obedecer, ya conocía esos pasillos, y no tenía miedo, además la embargaba una emoción y alegría tan grandes que en ese momento nada lo podía arruinar.

Ya en la dirección no le sorprendió ver a Snape dentro, ambos se abrazaron con una emoción propia de aquellos que compartían los mismos ideales, ninguno habló, no hacía falta, la alegría se notaba en el ambiente. El nuevo director sólo señaló un cuadro de similares características del de su sala común, pero con una imagen de una de esas cabañas un poco más grande y la vista de una montaña nevada detrás.

Súbitamente el rostro de Dumbledore apareció en la pintura.

\- Mi querida y valiente niña le decía. Hermione aún abrazada a Snape, comenzó a llorar, necesitaba despojarse de todo el miedo, la presión y la incertidumbre que la había embargado hasta ese momento, pero su llanto era sobre todo de alegría.

El actual director la abrazaba consolándola y también se permitió que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, las cuales apartó rápidamente.

\- Qué te sucede?

\- Estoy bien profesor, estoy bien le contestaba Hermione limpiándose con sus manos la húmeda cara, Snape le entregó un pañuelo y se sonó fuertemente. Provocando la risa de los presentes, puesto que la imagen de Tonks, Lupin y Dorian aparecían junto a la del profesor.

\- No podemos utilizar por mucho tiempo la magia, no queremos tener problemas tan pronto. Sólo quería reafirmar mi promesa de que, si alguna vez me necesitas, o a cualquiera de nosotros, nos llames.

\- Gracias.

\- A propósito, lo siento pero la capa de invisibilidad quedó en mí poder otra vez.

\- Oh! Yo pensaba utilizarla aquí. Se lamentó, luego respondió Pero creo que está en mejores y más sabias manos ahora.

\- Cuídense, ambos continuó el ex director dirigiendo la mirada a los dos magos frente a él. Ahora me despido, Hermione espero resuelvas tu enigma y encuentres el camino a tu tan hermosa realidad, Snape, gracias por ser fiel durante todos estos años. Adiós.

Todos saludaron y las figuras desaparecieron.

No hizo falta nada más, luego de saludar a Snape, regresó a su casa y se recostó a dormir.

Por primera vez durmió y soñó con algo maravilloso, un hermoso lago espejado que los reflejaba a Ron y a ella besándose sobre un bote. Podía sentir la paz y el amor que se respiraba en la escena, lejos Ginny y Harry los saludaban desde una nevada campiña con dos niños corriendo alrededor.

El despertar, se sintió con las fuerzas renovadas y luego de vestirse e ir a la sala común, se dio cuenta que iba a necesitar toda esa energía para lo que se venía.

El jueves había partido de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Su capitán ya se daba por vencido aún antes de comenzar.

\- No! - Exclamó - No vamos a salir a tratar de sobrevivir! Vamos a salir a dar lo mejor! Vamos a salir a ganar! Bramó.

Marcó la estrategia en la pizarra que colgaba de la pared, todos la miraban extrañados.

\- Ya sé que es una táctica muy arriesgada pero debemos ir más allá de nuestros límites para lograr nuestro objetivo - Hizo una pausa miró a todo el equipo y concluyó con un alarido - Ganar! Si! Están conmigo? - Todos se le sumaron y comenzaron a gritar

\- Si! A ganar! - Con ese entusiasmo salieron al campo dándose ánimos y golpeando las palmas de las manos por sobre sus cabezas en el aire.

Los jugadores de Slytherin se sintieron medianamente cohibidos por tanta energía, pero una voz surgió de entre el grupo.

\- No se dejen intimidar! Sólo son Gryffindors! - Ron rugió y los demás se calmaron sólo un poco, esa nueva fuerza en la casa contraria era intimidante.

El partido comenzó, desde sus posiciones ambos no se quitaban la vista de encima, miradas de odio, desprecio, furia por parte de él; ella por el contrario lo miraba tan fríamente que pronto se sintió turbado.

-"Cómo es que no me teme, ya le voy a enseñar!" - Pensó, y se disparó hacia ella.

Hermione reía, había logrado su cometido, lo mejor en todas las situaciones de la vida, era mantener la calma, la furia sólo lleva al caos y el Quidditch no era la excepción.

Logró robar la quaffle y sobrepasando al guardián de Slytherin marcó un tanto.

Los gritos de algarabía resonaron por todo el campo, repitió la operación, una, dos, tres veces más. Era una jugadora excelente.

No sólo ella marcaba tantos, sino colaboraba para que todos cumplieran con sus funciones, asistiendo al guardián y a los golpeadores.

Notó que su buscador iba tras la snitch, entonces pasó a Dean la quaffle, que por supuesto estaba en su poder, reorganizó al equipo y voló para reforzar la ayuda a los golpeadores.

Ron que ocupaba la posición de buscador del equipo contrario notó el movimiento y se lanzó tras la snitch también. Hermione miró por detrás de su hombro y lo divisó.

-"Estas listo" - pensó, vió una bludger que se dirigía sin piedad hacia su propio buscador, entonces plegó su cuerpo a la escoba para darse más velocidad y utilizando ésta, modificó la dirección de la bola, dirigiéndola hacia Ron; él estaba tan compenetrado en ver la snicht, que no pudo evitar la coalición y cayó de su escoba, desplomándose contra el piso pesadamente.

La suerte de ella no fue mejor, por algo los golpeadores tenían bate, el golpe que ella había recibido, sumado a la alta velocidad en la que iba, también la desequilibraron y comenzó a caer, no sin antes ver que su buscador había capturado la snitch.

Gryffindor había ganado.

Se despertó en la enfermería, intentó levantase pero un intenso dolor se lo impidió.

\- Que hace? Aunque tal vez no lo crea, usted no es irrompible! - La señora. Pomfrey se le acercaba Ya se lo había advertido. Duerme usted más noches aquí que en su dormitorio, debería cuidarse un poco más, algún día nos dará un gran susto y deberemos trasladarla a San Mungo. Por suerte y por el momento sus golpes no lo ameritan pero mejor prevenir, No le parece?- Y sin esperar respuesta la ayudó a incorporarse y continuó - Bébase esto, en un par de días mejorará.

\- "Par de días? Porque esperar si puedo curarme ahora mismo" - Pero no contestó, recordaba el pacto que había hecho con la enfermera días atrás. Tomó la medicación, entonces vió en la cama de enfrente el cuerpo de Ron, aún inconsciente, temía preguntar pero su cara debió ser muy evidente porque la enfermera dijo.

\- El señor Weasley, no estuvo nunca por aquí, - se lamentó - se fracturó una pierna, eso no es nada, pero tiene una contusión muy grande en la cabeza, si no despierta en las próximas horas deberá ser trasladado al hospital. Luego salió de la habitación.

Hermione no lo iba a permitir, buscó su varita, con mucho dolor y esfuerzo la alcanzó, realizó un hechizo sanador y con un movimiento rápido, que le provocó que algunas lágrimas de dolor saltaran colocó la varita en su antiguo lugar.

Ron daba señas de estar despertándose, tiempo que ella utilizó para componerse, aunque su dolor era intenso, debía contenerse.

Ron se irguió y notó donde estaba, recorrió con la mirada la habitación y se detuvo en ella.

\- Hola - lo recibió con una sarcástica sonrisa - Qué se siente ser un perdedor? Rió.

\- Mira - De repente su respuesta fue interrumpida por gritos fuera de la habitación.

-Gryffindor, Gryffindor! - Una turba había ingresado al cuarto, parecía que toda la casa estaba allí. Entonces los ensordecedores gritos de la señora Pomfrey los cayó.

\- Cómo se atreven? Aquí hay gente descansando! Fuera de aquí! - Todos obedecieron la orden rápidamente, con ella definitivamente no se jugaba, la dama miró a Ron y le dijo, en un tono de voz más bajo - Ya regreso con usted.

Hermione miró a Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Decías? - Inquirió burlonamente, estaba disfrutando ese momento. Volvieron a oír ruidos fuera del cuarto y entonces alguien abrió violentamente la puerta.

\- Molly! - No pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta. La dama la miró de tal manera que pensó iba a matarla allí mismo.

\- Soy la señora Weasley, nadie me llama así. - Se acercó a la cama de su hijo - Nos vamos! - Cuando tímidamente la señora Pomfrey se atrevió a avanzar, Hermione notó que Snape estaba allí también.

\- Disculpe, él no debería moverse

\- Él no va a compartir la habitación con esta sangre sucia! - La interrumpió.

\- No se preocupe - Le contestó incorporándose - La que se va soy yo! - Inmediatamente la enfermera se le acercó corriendo.

\- No! Sus heridas son graves, puede perforarse un pulmón si es que tuviese sus costillas rotas y - La dama se dio cuenta que iba a ser imposible convencer a esa niña que se quedara, suspiró y junto a Snape la acompañaron.

Antes de salir miró a Ron, iba a decirle que hasta en soportar el dolor ella era mejor, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, por primera vez pudo ver a su ser amado, Ron la miraba como siempre lo hacía, con un dejo de orgullo, admiración y benevolencia.

Habría descubierto cual era la vulnerabilidad?

Su familia, la presión que tenía sobre sus hombros, ya vería como proceder, bajó la mirada y se retiró sin decir nada.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey se marchó de su dormitorio, sacó su varita y frente a Snape se curó.

\- Mucho mejor- Miró la cara de desaprobación en Snape y continuó - No se preocupe, fingiré que aún me duele - Snape suavizó su rostro.

-Lamento haber demorado tanto, es que no tengo que explicarle que tuve otras prioridades previas Bromeó.- Tengo la información- declaró, pero Hermione no entendía a que se refería. Tengo los datos del lugar donde hallar su profecía La chica abrió los ojos, con toda su energía puesta en la liberación de Dumbledore olvidó por completo su misión, luego de una pausa breve por parte de Snape, que a ella le parecieron horas dijo - pasillo 134 estante 20 esfera 73. Me debo retirar - giró y luego volvió a verla - Tenga mucho cuidado - Ella asintió.

No estuvo mucho tiempo a solas, ya sin la supervisión de la enfermera, un grupo, no tan numeroso pero igual de bullicioso, entró al dormitorio festejando la victoria, ella se dejó llevar por ese pequeño atisbo de alegría juvenil.

Al día siguiente durmió hasta tarde, no debía ir a clases, estaba excusada por sus golpes, y agradecida, porque a pesar de haberse curado, el cuerpo le dolía así que decidió descansar lo más posible.

Un elfo le llevó la comida al cuarto, no estaba en condiciones de liberarlo, aunque estuvo tentada.

Pronto se vió nuevamente rodeada por un grupo de chicas que se alistaban para la fiesta del viernes.

\- Es una pena que nuevamente no puedas venir! Las fiestas no son lo mismo sin ti!- Se lamentaban. Ella por su parte estaba agradecida.

En cuanto estuvo sola, ya entrada la noche, comenzó a ordenar la habitación, por la ventana abierta ingresaba la música de las brujas de Macbeth y se dejó llevar al ritmo de la melodía, iba por todo el lugar acomodando.

Le gustaba hacer la cama al estilo muggle, le parecía que quedaba más prolija, tomó el pesado cobertor y lo lanzó hacia arriba para que cayera sobre el lecho.

\- Que demonios! - Sorprendida miró hacia la puerta, allí estaba Ron que salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras.

-"Seguro irá con Snape, Y si no?" - pensó, con lo cual decidió ir tras él. Obviamente debido a la lesión de Ron en un instante lo alcanzó, impidiendo que finalizara el recorrido de las escalinatas.

\- Cómo ingresaste aquí! - Se le interpuso.

\- Draco tiene sus métodos. No intentes detenerme. Tu estás en problemas, no sé como te has sanado, pero te delataré!

\- Tu también has infringido las normas!

\- Oh no! Tu falta no se compara con la mía, utilizar la magia a nuestra edad está prohibido, lo mío fue una treta, tu quebrantaste la ley!

\- Qué haces aquí? - La pregunta lo descolocó. Ella notó preocupación en sus ojos - Estabas preocupado por mi? - Para su sorpresa él no contestó, sin embargo, con dificultad se sentó en el escalón y la miró.

Lo habría logrado? Ron se estaba enamorando sinceramente de ella? Lo imitó sentándose junto a él.

\- Conociste a mi madre ayer.- Declaró tristemente.

\- Es bueno que tengas una familia que pueda apoyarte. Yo no tengo a nadie.

\- Desearía yo tampoco tenerlos.

\- No digas eso! - De repente sintió un escalofrío, algo no andaba bien. No podía ser que alguien que hasta hacía dos días atrás sólo quería llevar honor a su familia ahora la despreciara.

Además, todo parecía muy fácil, algo la perturbaba, él no estaba siendo sincero.

Cómo era que tan fácilmente Ron cambió?

Era una trampa!?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Se levantó, sacó su varita, apuntó a Ron y sin darle tiempo a nada, exclamó

\- Petrificus Totales - Ron quedó inmóvil, lo elevó y llevó a su habitación, trabó la puerta e ingresó en su mente.

-"Eres una desgracia para nuestra familia" - Le decía fríamente Molly -"Deberías avergonzarte".

De repente Arthur entró y con la misma frialdad miró a su hijo.

-" Cómo te atreves? Perder contra esos ni siquiera puedo nombrarlos" - Se le acercó dispuesto a golpearlo, cuando una negra ráfaga lo detuvo, la oscura nebulosa comenzó a materializarse hasta convertirse en Voldemort.

\- "Él no tiene la culpa" - Dijo serenamente mirando a la pareja. -"Esta demasiado presionado por ella"

\- "Entonces matemos a la chica"

\- "Crees que de poder hacerlo no lo hubiese hecho ya?"

\- "Matémosle a él" - ¡Molly apuntó con su varita a su propio hijo!

\- "¡Por favor! "- Voldemort la desarmó. - "Él es el único que puede hacer algo para salvarnos, nadie más que él" - Voldemort entró en los recuerdos de Ron.

-"Veo ciertos sentimientos prohibidos, algunos por los cuales debería darte muerte ahora mismo."

-"Yo " - comenzó a excusarse Ron, pero el señor tenebroso lo interrumpió.

-"Debes ser más fuerte, si te dejas vencer todos caeremos"

\- "Dígame que debo hacer"

\- "Engáñala, demuestra cierta vulnerabilidad y cuando ella esté con la guardia baja contraataca" - Ron asintió.

\- "Me es difícil teniendo ella novio."

\- "Deberás buscar una solución, no dije que sería fácil."

\- "Ya tengo una idea."

Era suficiente, Ron era utilizado para llegar a ella, para destruirla, igualmente recordó lo que había dicho Voldemort, ¿Había sentimientos de Ron hacia ella? ¿O sea que en parte él sí sentía algo? Ahora más que nunca debía saber de la profecía, aunque ya tenía una idea que era.

Llevó a Ron sin ser vista a su dormitorio, lo despetrificó y borró de su memoria los últimos recuerdos, dejándolo inconsciente en su cama.

Tomó una escoba y se dirigió al ministerio, por suerte la entrada para visitantes estaba allí, ingresó a través de la cábina pública y luego se dirigió al ascensor.

\- "Departamento de misterios" - recitó la mecánica voz femenina del elevador. Deambuló por los pasillos hasta la entrada del recinto, tardó un poco en encontrar su esfera, cuando la tomó, la misma se iluminó a su tacto. Entonces leyó en voz alta

-"Un amor prohibido nacerá, polos opuestos, enemigos naturales, nada importará.Pero ese sentimiento no será su redención, la primer y única unión de alma y cuerpo se completará, sólo para su cruel final. La venganza se invocará, destruirá el bien y el mal, sólo ella te salvará"

Ahora tenía más dudas que antes.

¿No debía enamorar a Ron? En realidad sí, pero eso no era la clave.

¿Venganza? C¿ontra quién? ¿Contra el bien? ¿Contra el mal? ¿Que debía hacer?

Iba a Colocar la esfera en su estante pero divisó la luz que provenía desde otro pasillo. Entonces la mantuvo en sus manos y buscó la esfera que también se había activado al tacto de la suya.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, y leyó

"Lo que más odias podrá vencerte. Una poderosa bruja, nacida en el séptimo mes del año del capra, más allá de tu alcance y que tú mismo salvarás, será la causa de tu perdición. Sólo cumpliendo su profecía podrás derrotarla y convertirte en lo que deseas con tanto fervor."

Era la profecía de Voldemort, estaba segura de ello. Entonces había una conexión entre ambos, su sueño no fue casual, era parte de su pasado.

Iba pensando en todas las variantes que surgían al haber leído ambas profecías, mientras regresaba al colegio.

Voldemort había elegido a Ron para cumplir su misión, pero ¿Por qué?

De seguro debido a que es el hijo del Ministro de magia y es frió y malvado.

Pero si fuese así, Malfoy también lo era, pero Draco era un estúpido, era irracional a la hora de estar frente a un muggle, ya lo había visto.

Ron era más calculador, y por lo tanto más idóneo para que ella pudiese cumplir con su profecía.

¿Debía cumplirla? Si lo hacía Voldemort podría matarla, pero si no lo hacía nunca saldría de allí.

O tal vez estaba tras una falsa pista y dejándose llevar por lo que Voldemort quería y no por lo que debía hacer.

Regresó al colegio pero no podía dormir.

Ni Dumbledore ni Snape a los cuales citó en la dirección de este último pudieron ayudarla, fue Harry quien sin darse cuenta, le brindó una ayuda.

\- "Tal vez tengas que matar a Ron, luego de estar con él. Con gusto te ayudaré. Tal vez de ese modo obtendrías poder para derrotar a Voldemort" - Le había dicho.

¿Matar a Ron? No podría.

Pero alguien debía morir, aunque prefería ser ella antes que su amado esposo. Y de hecho así sería si ella se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma.

Lejos de sus tan abnegados pensamientos una conversación se llevaba a cabo entre dos Weasleys.

\- Ni lo sueñes hermanito.- La chica se cruzaba de brazos desafiante.

\- Tú eres mi hermanita pequeña. Y debes obedecerme.

\- Parece que estás sordo, dije que no. Y como insistas le diré a mama lo que pretendes.

\- Y yo le diré que te acostaste con medio colegio.

\- pero ninguno era de Gryffindor -le contestó despreocupadamente la chica.

\- pero yo no te pido que te acuestes con él, te pido que lo seduzcas, ni siquiera lo tienes que besar, tienes que aparentar que te gusta para que los vea su novia y se peleen.

-¿ Y desde cuando a ti te interesa esa sucia de Granger? Mira que le voy a decir a papá...

\- Eres insoportable, ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer? ¿Acusarme con mamá o papá? Porqué de una vez por todas no haces algo por ti misma- La mirada de su hermana lo decía todo. Había ganado esa batalla, con tal de demostrar su independencia Ginny iba a besarse, acostarse o lo que sea con Harry James Potter.

\- Dime cual es tu idea -Abrazó a su hermana por los hombros y ambos se fueron caminando por los pasillos, uno urdiendo y el otro escuchando el plan.

Días después Hermione paseaba por los pasillos aún intentando develar que era lo que debía hacer, su actitud había cambiado, por suerte todavía podía achacarlo a la herida, estaba más huraña y violenta, no era algo que le gustara lo que veía en ella día tras día. Unos pasos la asustaron, miró hacia atrás y vió a Ron que se acercaba amenazante detrás de ella y comenzó a correr.

Se sintió cobarde por huir, pero era mejor que enfrentarlo, hasta no estar segura de lo que debía hacer era mejor tenerlo lejos.

De repente dio vuelta en un pasillo y los distinguió

Harry y Ginny besándose apasionadamente, él parecía sorprendido pero también disfrutando; ella por su parte un poco asqueada pero bastante segura de lo que hacía.

La verdad no entendía, ¿No era que los Weasley despreciaban a los Gryffindors?

De Harry no le sorprendía, cualquier invitación sexual le convenía.

Iba a retroceder, no quería ni debía interrumpirlos, pero nuevamente escuchó los ya familiares pasos de Ron y se encontró en una encrucijada.

Estaba ente la espada y la pared, enfrentarse a Ron impartía una lucha psicológica y física que no estaba dispuesta a llevar, y enfrentar a Harry sería dejar en descubierto su farsa, puesto que luego no podrían seguir pretendiendo ser novios si ella lo descubría en una infidelidad.

Buscó una salida alternativa y entonces recordó que estaba en el séptimo piso, y deseó urgentemente una sala de lectura y en la pared de al lado comenzó a aparecerse una puerta entró e inmediatamente hacerlo la abertura desapareció.

Escuchó los pasos de Ron, y su titubeo, no entendía porque no regañaba a su hermana. Él debía haberlos visto al igual que ella.

Entonces unió cabos, era una trampa para alejarla de Harry.

\- Muy astuto Ron. Y bastante inescrupuloso, utilizar a tu propia hermanita. Lástima que el juego te salió mal. -Rió y se sentó en una cómoda butaca, tomó uno de los chocolates que estaban sobre la mesa y leyó despreocupadamente sus libros hasta la hora de clase.

Durante los próximos días evitó alejarse de Harry.

\- ¿Estas segura? -le preguntaba por enésima vez su amigo

\- Si Harry, era una trampa.

\- Pero a ella parecía gustarle -se quejó el muchacho

\- No sé si lo disfrutó o no, sólo se que no fue real.

\- Tienes razón, de lo contrario hubiese vuelto. -Harry bajó la mirada, ella lo abrazó pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y así ingresaron al comedor.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, quedando enfrentados a la mesa de Slytherin donde Ron y Ginny, entre otros, estaban desayunando también de frente a ellos.

Harry no apartaba la mirada del plato, había sentido una conexión con Ginny.

\- Es tu culpa- le reclamó a Hermione

-¿Que dices?

\- Si tú no me hubieses llenado la cabeza con que ella y yo - titubeaba - y que éramos felices y teníamos hijos y ella era buena y linda. Eso me pasa por escucharte.

Hermione vió como lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de su amigo y se sintió pésimo, nunca pensó que ella pudiese ser la causa de infelicidad en Harry.

\- Yo lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo - no encontraba las palabras apropiada para disculparse con su amigo.

Harry se sacó los lentes por lo bajo, se secó las insipientes lágrimas para que nadie lo vea, luego elevó la cabeza para colorase de nuevo sus gafas y al hacerlo sus verdes ojos hicieron contacto con los de Ginny y fue una reacción en cadena que nadie, que nada, ni una de las más grandes maldiciones iba a poder detener.

Ambos se levantaron lentamente, Hermione observó la reacción de su amigo y dirigió la vista hacia donde él estaba mirando fijamente y notó a Ginny, cual espejo, imitando los movimientos de Harry.

Fue un momento mágico, los dos saltaron las mesas y las personas que los separaban y se unieron en un beso efusivo y apasionado, abrazándose, fundiendo sus cuerpos como queriendo impedir que algo o alguien los aleje.

Todo el comedor quedó en un sepulcral silencio, luego algunos comenzaron a vitorear al valiente Gryffindor y otros, principalmente los de Slytherin, a abuchearlo. Hermione puso su vista en Ron que estaba a punto de estallar, agradeció que no estuviesen allí los gemelos, y en cuanto lo vio moverse, saltó de la mesa y se interpuso entre los amantes y él.

Sin siquiera notarlo, la pareja siguió en lo suyo, mientras que ella arrastraba a un colérico Ron fuera del comedor, a los empujones.

Era tal la ira del chico que no podía mantener la estabilidad, además de su aún dolorosa lesión; y era movido como una hoja por todo el salón hasta llegar fuera de él.

\- ¿Que hice? -se lamentaba

\- Te salió mal el jueguito. -rió ella

\- No del todo, al menos ahora estás sola.

\- Tiene razón, estoy sola, y así me voy a quedar.

\- Pero no tienes quien te defienda -Entonces Hermione hizo algo que nunca en su vida pensó hacer, le dio un puñetazo a Ron en plena cara, éste cayó desparramado por el piso.

\- No necesito nadie que me defienda, lo hago sola. -Ron se paró inmediatamente e intentó acercársele, ella sacó su varita y lo apunto.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé, pero no me retes, te puedes arrepentir. -Recordó el episodio cuando él la defendió ante los insultos de Malfoy con su varita rota y acotó -tal vez te tenga escupiendo babosas por un rato, ¿te parece? -Ante la amenaza, el muchacho retrocedió.

\- Sabes que si usas tu varita te sancionaran.

\- Correré el riesgo, igualmente valdrá la pena -y movió amenazante la varita haciendo que Ron retrocediera aún más -Vete a tu dormitorio y no nos molestes más.

Lo vió alejarse, caminando hacia atrás sin sacarle la vista de encima. Y luego lo más velozmente que su lesión se lo permitía huyó a su casa.

Regresó al comedor, por más que le doliera debía interrumpir a la pareja, era su deber y honor de novia despechada hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¡Harry! -exclamó. Cuando el chico giró ella le propinó una sonora cachetada. -ya no eres más mi novio.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes, si bien compartía las clases y el lugar en el comedor con Harry, en cuanto había un tiempo libre, éste desaparecía misteriosamente.

Cuando lo veía ingresar en la sala común podía notar su pícara sonrisa de ganador.

\- No tengo que preguntar dónde y con quién estuviste.

\- No, no tienes -suspiraba.

\- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir que hiciste? Esta vez no te pude espiar. -Bromeaba

Harry se le acercaba en forma cómplice y al llegar a su oído, manteniendo el suspenso contestaba

\- No -y se iba riendo.

Estaba realmente contenta por él.

Pero lejos de la alegría que aparentaba, Harry estaba debatiendo una lucha interna por sus emociones, recordaba minutos antes los hechos que provocaron su turbación.

Allí estaban Ginny y él.

Adoraba a su ya reconocida amiga por informarle el secreto de la sala de menesteres del séptimo piso.

Necesitaba un lugar íntimo para encontrarse con Ginny, no porque quisiera mantener su relación escondida, sino porque ella debía ocultarse de los suyos.

Y con los suyos, no sólo se refería a la familia Weasley, sino a toda la casa de Slytherin que, en cuanto tenían la oportunidad los agraviaban. Aunque los de Gryffindor no se quedaban atrás.

Luego de estar con ella no necesitó de nadie más, Padma, Lavander y otras lo solicitaban, pero él sentía la única necesidad de estar con Ginny.

Lo que sentía era aún más grande del afecto que ya le profesaba a Hermione, aunque aún no definía que era.

Entonces, allí estaban, en una habitación con una amplia cama, sólo eso, una enorme cama. Ellos no necesitaban romanticismos absurdos, ni flores, ni velas, ellos disfrutaban del sexo. ¿O había algo más?

Harry con un brazo sobre la cama sostenía su cuerpo y con el otro, marcándole el ritmo, se aferraba a un hombro de Ginny, quien de espaldas y debajo de él era poseída por el muchacho con marcadas muestras de placer.

Harry se tendió sobre ella se acercó al lóbulo de la oreja femenina y lo mordió haciéndola gemir.

Luego se detuvo, la chica se quejó pero aún no había terminado.

El morocho estiró su mano y sin abandonar la unión lentamente comenzó a estimular su punto exacto de goce. Ginny jadeaba incitada por la doble placentera sensación que la llevó rápidamente al éxtasis.

El chico, al sentir la convulsión, ya conocida por él de la chica, la giró, quedando ambos cuerpos, desnudos, frente a frente.

Se adentró en ella, con vehemente pasión, besó sus pechos, los saboreó, nada le había parecido nunca tan dulce, luego comenzó a subir al hombro, al cuello para finalizar apoderándose de sus labios, que se abrían para recibir su lengua, cálida y húmeda.

El vínculo se hizo más profundo y rítmico, Ginny llegó otra vez al paraíso y Harry la miró profundamente antes de seguirle los pasos.

Minutos más tarde, los cuerpos aún agitados y sudorosos seguían tendidos sin separarse.

\- "¡Oh, Harry! Eres, eres "- Pero él colocó su dedo sobre los sugestivos labios interrumpiéndola, posó sus ojos sobre el rostro de la chica, entregándole su media sonrisa ladeada y observó por un instante a la bella mujer que tenía frente a él y a la que recién acababa de

Entonces, logró definir lo que sentía, el velo que intentaba ocultar sus sensaciones se corrió, dejándolas expuestas.

-"Te amo" -declaró y ambos contuvieron la respiración mirándose seriamente.

Harry se incorporó, y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

Ginny no salía de su asombro, él le había confesado sentir hacia ella el más prohibido de los sentimientos.

-"Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento" -repetía el muchacho -"Nunca debí decirte eso. Yo no sé qué me pasó" -Y salió corriendo, huyendo sintiendo la más grande de las vergüenzas, pero sabiendo que lo dicho era cierto.

Él amaba a Ginevra Molly Weasley, su corazón se había abierto y dejó liberado ese sentimiento que, en lugar de debilitarlo, lo hacía más fuerte.

Ginny tapando su desnudez con una sábana dilucidaba si aquel amor era correspondido.

Luego de revivir mentalmente el episodio cientos de veces, Harry, tendido en la cama, no podía dormir, había decidido disimular su turbación pero debía confesarle a alguien sus sentimientos y sólo una persona podía estar apta para escucharlo.

Sin dudarlo entró en el dormitorio femenino, corrió las cortinas de la cama de Hermione y la despertó.

Ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Que sucede Harry? ¿Estás bien? -pero pronto entendió que si su amigo la despertaba a esa hora era porque algo no debía de estarlo.

Bajaron a la sala común. Se sentaron en el fatídico sofá, pero por suerte, ambos ya sabían que lo que los unía era un sentimiento de amistad y nada más.

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio, que Hermione prefirió no interrumpir, observando el fuego como su amigo éste le confesó

\- Hoy le he dicho a Ginny que la amo.- Hermione sonrío.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso!

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que lo estás! Tú crees en el amor. Pero nosotros no. -Harry se agachó, puso la cabeza entre sus piernas y se tomó la misma con las manos revolviendo sus cabellos.

\- ¿Qué dijo Ginny?

\- ¿Decir? ¿Decir? -Harry la miraba desde la posición en la que estaba. -Debe estar riéndose con sus amigas en este momento, o peor aún, debe estar develándole mis sentimientos a su prefecto para que me castiguen, como es debido -Se irguió -Estoy en peligro.

\- Espera, ¿No aguardaste una respuesta de ella?

\- Hermione. Es una Weasley.

\- ¿Y no puede enamorarse? ¿Qué son? ¿De hielo y piedra? -ese tema le afectaba a ella también.- Yo pude ver que Ron sentía algo por mí, porque Ginny no lo puede sentir por ti.

Harry regresó la vista al fuego

-Ahora entiendo todo. -Dijo luego de unos minutos -Entiendo porque el amor está prohibido. -Hermione no comprendía lo que intentaba explicar -El amor es doloroso, se mete en tus entrañas, en tu cerebro, tu corazón. Todo se vuelve confuso, complicado. Era mejor cuando no amaba.

\- No Harry, - Hermione le pasó una mano por los hombros -Sé sincero contigo mismo por un instante, imagínate a Ginny y dime lo que te hace sentir.

Harry respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Ginny me hace sentir - suspiró -Maravilloso. Increíble, invencible, poderoso, capaz de sortear todos los obstáculos, todos.

\- Eso es el verdadero amor, Harry. No te hace sentir mal, te hace sentir grandioso.

Los amigos se fueron a dormir, cuando Harry ya estaba más tranquilo. Había decidido que al día siguiente enfrentaría a Ginny, y estaría dispuesto a afrontar lo que ella le confesara tanto si fuera bueno como malo.

Pero lo que los compañeros no sabían era que al día siguiente una mala sorpresa les esperaba.

Cuando estaban desayunando en el comedor un grupo de trajeados oficiales del ministerio aparecieron en el salón.

Hermione pudo contar unos cincuenta, que se distribuyeron de mesa en mesa rodeando a los chicos.

Luego de unos instantes Snape se levantó de su asiento y declaró.

\- Alumnos, hoy es el control de actitud del ministerio. Les ruego se queden en sus lugares y aguarden la inspección de los representantes del departamento de conductas impropias.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, era tiempo de utilizar sus conocimientos de oclumancia, pero de repente ambos chicos pudieron ver el rostro desencajado de Ginny.

El miedo la invadía, se había puesto pálida y se la notaba extremadamente nerviosa.

\- Hermione, si ella me amara - Dijo Harry como pensando y los dos se miraron preocupados.

\- ¿No le has enseñado oclumancia?

\- ¿Y porqué iba a hacerlo? Cómo podría suponer que ella me pudiera amar-Dicho lo cual a Harry se le iluminó el rostro -Ella me ama, ella me ama- declaraba, pero inmediatamente su semblante palideció - Hermione, ella me ama. Está en peligro.

\- Nada podemos hacer. Hay que esperar. Ya veremos cuando llegué el momento como intervenir. Tú quédate tranquilo, nada va a pasar.

Uno de los oficiales se acercó a Harry, éste hizo uso de su habilidad para ocultarle las escenas con Ginny y el funcionario pasó de largo sin decir nada.

Ginny no salía de su asombro, pero Harry le hizo una seña de que se tranquilizara, que todo estaba bien y de sus labios salió un silencioso pero entendible Te amo Que dejó a la chica perpleja.

Por suerte, Bill, se acercaba a sus hermanos.

\- Dudo mucho que su propio hermano la delate.

\- Tú no conoces a los Weasley. -Sentenció Harry.

Ambos veían como el mayor de los Weasley se acercaba a los chicos, pasaba su varita por Ron, cerrando los ojos y luego cabeceaba negativamente, con una sonrisa de soslayo, eso a Hermione no le asombró, sabía que seguramente Voldemort mandaría a proteger a Ron de sus sentimientos, lo que sí la asombró fue ver que Bill luego de abrir sus ojos la miró.

De su mirada se desprendía odio, soberbia, a la chica la recorrió un escalofrío.

¿Qué habría visto en la mente de Ron? Luego una mueca maligna se dibujó en el rostro.

-¡ Armand! - gritó y el funcionario que estaba a punto de revisar a Hermione se detuvo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Ésa déjamela a mí. - La chica pudo ver la cara de preocupación de Ron, pero ella se mantenía serena.

Le daría una lección a su cuñ ía jugar. Jugarían.

El hombre obligó a Hermione a ir al lado de su compañero. Ella se dirigió, y orgullosamente pasó por la mesa de Slytherin a pesar de los insultos que le propinaban hasta pararse frente al oficial.

\- ¿Y señorita Granger? ¿Algo que deba ocultar?

Hermione reía internamente, ya sabía como dejar pasmado a Bill.

Qué pensaría él después de ver su propio casamiento, su amor hacia Fleur, y su maravillosa vida de casado.

Así, sin dudarlo, plasmó en su mente los recuerdos de la boda de Bill y Fleur, el nacimiento de sus hijos y todas las muestras de afecto que alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de observar en su cuñado, para con su familia.

Bill, totalmente despreocupado cerró los ojos y apuntó a la chica.

Inmediatamente su semblante cambió, se desencajó. ¿Qué era eso que veía? Deshizo el hechizo y miró a la muchacha, nervioso.

Realmente el señor todopoderoso tenía motivos para estar tan renuente referente a esa chica. ¿Pudo ver su futuro? ¿O era un invento de ella? Que extraño y intenso poder tenía esa pequeña bruja frente a él.

Se sentía desequilibrado.

\- Puedes retirarte - le ordenó pero Hermione no se movió y así analizó a su hermana. Nuevamente sintió esa sensación.

Se detuvo, ahora no entendía nada, ¿era él? ¿O eran sus hermanos? ¿O era esa muchacha? Pero lo único que podía sentir era amor, un amor fraternal, un amor pasional, un amor maternal, un amor paternal, amor por sobre todas las cosas. Amor, puro amor.

\- Ya he terminado. Debo retirarme. Sigue desde aquí.- Le indicó a un compañero señalando a la chica al lado de Ginny.

La pelirroja junto a Ron miraban intermitentemente a su hermano y Hermione sin entender nada.

Harry por su parte estaba aliviado. Cuando el examen culminó, se reunió con Ginny y le explicó lo que había aprendido a hacer sin descubrir a su amiga.

Por su parte Hermione tenía también sus propios problemas personales, no sólo debía huir de Ron, ahora casi todo el colegio la perseguía.

Harry había tenido razón, cuando todos supieron de su rompimiento una lluvia de propuestas sentimentales le cayeron encima.

Incluso Neville la invitó a salir, pero los fue rechazando cordial y amenamente a todos aduciendo que estaba muy dolida por la traición de Harry.

Pero Dean no se daba por vencido, ya le había dejado en claro más de cien veces que no deseaba salir con él.

\- No entiendo -repetía el chico por centésima vez -Somos altamente compatibles, la lógica establece por decantación que ambos deberíamos ser pareja. No entiendo -Sonaba frustrado y enojado a la vez.

Hermione había quedado sorprendida de cómo el muchacho, casi como recitando la receta para una poción le explicaba el porqué de los beneficios de su unión.

Le había recordado a una publicidad muggle de descongestivo y sonrió.

Dean aprovechó la distracción de Hermione y la besó.

Ella trató de resistirse pero cuanto más se esforzaba, él más presionaba.

Luego de luchar por algunos segundos lo empujó

\- No Dean, yo no te - Y cayó.

\- ¿No qué? -El chico estaba colérico, hacía días que estaba tras Hermione como un perrito faldero sin obtener una respuesta positiva y perdiendo oportunidades con otras chicas.

Ella no iba a salirse con la suya, hacía años, de hecho desde que la conoció, que estaba obsesionado con ella.

Madame Trelawney, le había hecho ver en una de sus predicciones que una compañera muy deseada, popular y habilidosa iba a ser su pareja.

Esa era Hermione y él no iba a dejarla ir, no ahora que había terminado con Potter.

\- Dean quiero que sepas - Hermine intentaba explicar su postura cuando fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Ven aquí! -El muchacho la aferró con extrema fuerza, casi lastimándola, se notaba su ira y la chica tuvo mucho miedo, tanto que no pudo reaccionar y protegerse.

Buscó una salida, pero las escobas estaban lejos, al igual que su varita y el campo de Quidditch desierto.

Dean la tiró al suelo.

\- Nadie te va a salvar, estamos solos. Madame Hooch nos reservó el campo para nosotros y además hoy es sábado y no hay nadie en todo el colegio.-

Hermione comenzó a gritar, Dean no intentó detenerla, reía desequilibrado.

\- Vas a ser mía, aunque sea a la fuerza y te quedarás por propia voluntad cuando veas lo que te puedo dar.

Mientras hablaba Dean le arranca la camisa

\- Te va a gustar, te lo juro -y la besó lastimándola, haciendo sangrar su labio inferior, ella lo mordió pero eso enfureció más al chico quien la golpeó en el rostro fuertemente


	10. Chapter 10

Hola. Felices fiestas. Por ellas no pude actualizar asi que subiré 3 caps. Seguidos. Bss

Capitulo 10

Después todo se tornó confuso, estaba en un estado casi inconsciente, sólo pudo diferenciar una figura que imponente apuntaba a Dean con una varita de espaldas a él, lo llamó y en cuanto éste se dio vuelta exclamó

\- ¡Desmaio!- haciendo que Dean cayera pesadamente sobre ella. No podía reconocer la voz, sólo lo sentía murmurar que todo estaba bien, que ya estaba a salvo, mientras le retiraba el cuerpo inerte de encima.

Se dejó llevar por su salvador quien, montando una escoba, la aferró con fuerza sobre su cuerpo y volando la llevó a su dormitorio, sorteando los pasillos y escaleras con una habilidad abrumadora y luego de verificar que estuviese bien, lanzó un hechizo bloqueador en la puerta y se marchó volando raudamente por la ventana luego de destrabar la misma.

Calculó que sería algún compañero, puesto que sabía la contraseña de la casa pero no podía pensar, ya hablaría con Harry, Neville o Seamus para agradecerles, pero la situación había sido demasiado extrema y se desmayó.

Más tarde, todos, ya enterados de los hechos, reprochaban el accionar de Dean, que con marcados signos de temor, le pidió disculpas ante todos, alegando que había sido poseído.

Aún así no reveló quién lo había detenido y nadie se adjudicaba el heroico hecho.

Entonces Hermione sonrió, y un nombre se le cruzó por la mente.

\- "Ron".

Ron huía con su escoba, si su familia se enteraba lo que había hecho lo matarían.

La carta se le acercaba peligrosamente, entonces comenzó a sobrevolar sobre el lago y recurrió a su vieja treta para librarse de las vociferantes de Madame Hooch.

Se lanzó desde la altura donde estaba al agua, cayendo con un clavado perfecto.

Nadó en lo profundo hasta sentir que sus pulmones iban a estallar y cuando salió se dio cuenta que todo había sido en vano, ante él, el sobre se abrió, unos rojos labios aparecieron y una aguda voz salió

-"Señor Ronald Billius Weasley, se lo acusa de utilizar magia sin permiso. Su caso será tratado en el ministerio de magia. Queda debidamente notificado. Deberá dirigirse a la brevedad a la dirección del colegio Hogwarts para ser inmediatamente trasladado."

Sin más que decir el sobre se hizo añicos.

En el medio del lago, calado de frío hasta los huesos y ya sin poder remediar lo hecho, comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla

\- ¡Maldita Hermione Jane Granger, Maldita! - Pero internamente estaba contento de haber decidido ir a volar un poco ahora que estaba mejor de la pierna y haberla salvado, no entendía por qué lo hizo; Dean Thomas debería ser su héroe, pero al verlo sobre ella y más aún, al ver que la golpeó, una furia se desató en él y casi sin pensar actuó, su único fin era protegerla.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Si yo te detesto Granger! Yo debería disfrutar verte sufrir, yo - Cayó, él ya no sabía lo que lo hacía disfrutar, cerró los ojos sin dejar de nadar y mentalmente improvisó una lista

\- Disfrutaba estudiar

\- Disfrutaba el quidditch

\- Disfrutaba tener sexo

\- Disfrutaba ser el mejor

\- Disfrutaba su intenso olor a violetas

\- Disfrutaba cuando sus rizos caían sobre sus pechos

\- Disfrutaba su mirada intensa cuando se enojaba

\- Disfrutaba su sonrisa cuando se burlaba

\- Disfrutaba la suavidad de su tersa piel

\- ¡Maldita Hermione Jane Granger! Cómo te saco de mi mente?

Seguía nadando imaginándose como erradicar esa tortura de su cabeza, pero si creía que eso era una tortura, se equivocaba, al llegar a la dirección no sólo estaba Snape sino también su padre y su hermano Bill.

\- Pase Ronald Weasley - Le autorizó Snape.

En cuanto entró a la sala y estuvo al alcance de su progenitor, éste le propinó tal cachetazo que sus dedos quedaron marcados en la blanca tez del muchacho, quien, a pesar de sentir un dolor y una vergüenza aún mayor no lo demostró, manteniendo su postura altanera.

-¿Ahora te comportas como un Weasley? - Le gritaba su padre - Deberías haberlo pensado antes.

Los tres se marcharon utilizando los polvos flu por la chimenea de la dirección.

Al arribar al ministerio su padre se les separó, no sin antes decirle amenazante

\- Mejor te callas la boca y dejas a tu hermano mayor hablar - se dio media vuelta pero luego volvio a girar para mirarlo despectivamente - Eres como tus tíos Gideon y Fabián Prewet, una desgracia para la familia.

Ron agachó la mirada, Bill lo tomó por los hombros.

\- Te dije que te alejaras de esa Gryffindor. Te lo dije. - repetía meneando la cabeza.

Llegaron a un amplio auditorio con gradas en círculo ocupadas por cientos de magistrados y un pequeño espacio en el centro, donde una solitaria silla lo esperaba.

Su padre apareció en una de esas gradas frente a la silla y portando un ceremonial sombrero. Declaró en voz alta y fría.

\- Hoy analizaremos el caso 3542923 - su voz sonaba insensible - Uso indebido de la magia por Ronald Billius Weasley. ¿El acusado tiene defensor? - Su padre lo interrogó

\- Soy William Arthur Weasley, seré su defensor - dijo Bill y su padre continuó

\- Bien saben que el uso de la magia en menores esta prohibida, es ello causal de prisión y hasta muerte. - Ahora Ron sí se había puesto nervioso, pensó que lo peor era que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts pero de las opciones de Azkaban o la muerte ninguna le gustaba, más allá seguía internamente creyendo que lo hecho no había sido en vano.

Su hermano habló

\- Todos ya se han familiarizado con el expediente del señor Weasley, Ronald, su historial académico es excelente, un fiel colaborador del señor todopoderoso, nunca ha desobedecido las ordenes. A pesar de ello, cuenta con un apellido que debe respetar y no lo hizo.

\- "¿Eres mi defensor o mi detractor?" - Se preguntaba Ron para sus adentros

\- Pero...- continuó Bill - dicho apellido también es una carga pesada, lo sé por experiencia propia - y sonrió provocando la misma reacción en toda la sala excepto en su padre y otros pocos - Y todos sabemos que en algunas ocasiones la presión nos vence. Recomiendo una castigo mínimo por ser este si primer delito y por su edad, a cargo de las autoridades de Hogwarts.

Súbitamente uno de los magistrados allí presente se levantó

\- Este delito no puede quedar impune, no toleraré sólo una advertencia mínima, debería ser expulsado de Howgarts.

De la nada una ráfaga surgió ubicándose entre Ron y dicho representante.

\- Avada Kedavra - Un rayo verde fulguroso salió de la varita y al impactarlo, el hombre cayó fulminado, Ron nunca había visto algo igual.

La voz de Lord Voldemort sonó fría y atemorizante

\- ¿Alguien más piensa como el ex magistrado Peter Frason? - Miró a toda la audiencia que, ante su mirada bajaba la vista en señal de ferviente obediencia y volteó hacia Ron guiñándole un ojo.

\- Entonces, señor ministro dé por cerrado el caso, el director Snape será notificado de la resolución. Pueden retirarse.

Una a una las personas desaparecieron quedando sólo los Weasley y Voldemort, quien se acercó al chico y apuntándolo con su varita leyó su mente.

El hombre veía con preocupación la escena y luego sonrió al ver el desenlace.

\- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? - Le preguntó a Ron

\- Lo siento señor - el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza

\- No mi niño, me has salvado la vida - Los tres Weasley quedaron sorprendidos pero ninguno pidió explicación.

Ron fue llevado al colegio donde Snape le impuso una leve tarea y todo quedó en el olvido.

Hermione sentía que su indignación crecía al escuchar lo que su director le relataba.

¿Cómo era posible que a Dean le dieran sólo una advertencia? ¡Y únicamente por haberla golpeado! Y a Ron lo llevaran a juicio, pudiendo ser derivado a Askaban o peor aún a la muerte por haberla salvado..

\- Es lo único que sé

\- ¿Y el castigo de Dean?

\- Ya se le advirtió

\- ¡Advertir! ¡Advertir! Deberían encarcelarlo por lo que hizo, una agresión tan brutal.

\- Mire, si usted no fuese usted, esa agresión no hubiese llegado a ser tal. Además fue mejor tomar esa resolución, de lo contrario llamaría la atención el porque del ataque.- Hermione parecía no comprender. - Si usted hubiese aceptado, como corresponde, la oferta sexual de Dean Thomas, esto no hubiese sido nada, y me parece preferible que quede así antes de que pasa a mayores.

\- ¡Esto me enferma! - Declaró abruptamente la chica, pero en parte Snape tenía razón, se quedó pensativa intentando dilucidar el porque Ron había actuado contrario a las normas mientras Snape continuaba hablando

\- La llamé para comentarlo porque me pareció relevante.

\- ¡Relevante? ¡Relevante? - Repetía la chica, a la cual se le iluminó el rostro - es muy bueno, Ron me salvó - Hermione parecía pensar en voz alta y ante el gesto de interrogación de Snape le comentó su reciente descubrimiento - ¿No se da cuenta?- Le preguntaba Hermione

\- ¿De qué?

\- Ron me salvó porque me ama.

\- Creo que usted no debe saber - impávidamente relataba Snape- que en el mundo animal muchos predadores disputan una presa con otro y eso no significan que la aman, sólo la preservan para sus propios fines.

El comentario había sido cruel, pero también lógico, tal vez Ron no la amaba, estaría protegiendo su presa.

Igualmente cuando lo vio en el comedor con los cinco dedos de una mano aún marcados en su mejilla y un ojo morado, de seguro por una advertencia posterior, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él.

Un nuevo día, aún sin respuestas.

No se sentía particularmente bien, ya el ambiente la cansaba, estaba harta de luchar contra los malos sentimientos que le surgían, por suerte Ron luego de lo sucedido no había vuelto a acercársele. Intuyó que lo tendría prohibido, pero agradeció no deber enfrentarlo.

En parte lo extrañaba, pero era mejor así, seguía pensando en la profecía, ningún libro la ayudaba, misterios ocultos, magia poderosa antinatural, hasta leyó un libro donde el bien y el mal se unían por un mal mayor, nada.

Recorría los pasillos hacia el exterior del castillo, fuera la tensión disminuía, la maldad de alguna forma se disipaba y podía relajarse. Bufaba, seguida por Harry.

\- Debo salir de aquí le decía

\- ¿Otro paseo matinal?

\- Si - contestó bruscamente.

\- Yo me voy a encontrar con...

\- No me interesa - lo cortó de mal humor

Harry se limitó a alzar ambas cejas y callar. Ya sabía como afectaba a Hermione el ambiente del castillo, cuando volvía de sus paseos estaba mucho mejor.

La castaña apuró el paso, necesitaba escapar, y, al dar vuelta en un corredor chocó contra una figura masculina.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse frente a frente a Arthur, vestido de impecable traje y sombrero, con una capa nueva y reluciente, parado, altivo y orgulloso; a Hermione le parecía más alto incluso.

El hombre le echó una mirada adusta, nada comparada con el cordial semblante de su buen suegro.

Detrás de él una llorosa y aparentemente golpeada Ginny miraba hacia abajo sumisa, sin moverse.

Arthur dirigió su helada mirada a Harry y sin más lo apuntó con su varita

-¡Crucio! - exclamó e inmediatamente el chico cayó al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse de dolor.

\- ¡Alto!- Grito Hermione pero el maquiavélico hombre no le obedecía.

No lo dudó un segundo y se interpuso entre la varita y Harry recibiendo ella la maldición.

Cayó al suelo, pensando en que debía sentir ese agobiante dolor otra vez, pero para su sorpresa el hechizo se deshizo.

\- Basta - lloraba Ginny - Por favor padre, le dije, le prometí- aclaró - que no iba a verlo nunca más.

\- Esto es una advertencia - Decía sobervio el hombre. Harry se incorporó y sacó su varita apuntandolo.

\- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? - Rió despectivo- Tú, hijo de muggles y traidores. Va a ser un honor tomar tu vida como lo hicimos con tus padres y tu padrino.

Harry se notó sorprendido, no era lo que le habían dicho, pero se apostó dispuesto a todo, miró a Ginny que con lágrimas en los ojos, fijos en él, negaba con la cabeza.

\- La vida no tiene sentido sin ti - Confesó.

\- No Harry - lo detuvo Hermione ya recuperada de su impresión - Vamos -Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró afuera.

De lejos Ron veía la escena, ella había cruzado frente al hechizo para salvar a Harry y él amenazó a su padre para detenerlo. ¿Que pasaba?

Lo invadió una sensación nunca antes conocida, entre desconcierto y Celos ¡Imposible! Y se marchó.

Hermione consolaba a Harry junto al lago. Lejos quedaba su interrogante de porqué el hechizo no le había hecho nada, de hecho tampoco sabía si fue Arthur quien lo detuvo, luego lo hablaría con Snape.

\- ¿Mis padres fueron muertos por Voldemort? - Hermione asintió.

\- ¿Tu lo sabías?

\- Me lo confesó Dumbledore, ellos eran de la orden y luchaban contra Voldemort.

\- Nos dijeron lo contrario, que la orden los había matado. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -Reclamó - Pensé que eras mi amiga.

\- ¡Tu no entiendes! Siete años viéndote sufrir por ser quien eras, y de repente verte alegre y despreocupado, lo siento, debí decirte la verdad, pero no pude.

\- ¡Voy a vengarme de Voldemort!

\- ¡No Harry, no puedes!

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No lo había hecho antes? Podré ahora.

\- Antes era diferente, llevaste años preparándote para ese momento, lo habías enfrentado seis veces.

\- Pero ahora soy más inteligente.

\- Y él más poderoso. ¡Morirías!

Ron que recién los había descubierto, se acercó a unos arbustos para escuchar la conversación.

\- No me importa. Mírame ahora, voy a ser infeliz de por vida. Además de la verdad, me quedé sin Ginny, no puedo vivir sin ella. ¿Por qué no me dejaste luchar?

\- Porque muerto no harías nada, vivo tienes una oportunidad.

\- ¿De qué? ¿De verla con otro? ¿De estar sin ella?

\- De huir con ella - Harry la miró sorprendido. ¿Crees que ella se iría contigo?

\- No lo sé, no lo sé.

\- ¿Ella te ama?

\- ¿Amar? Hermione te escuchas. ¡Amar está prohibido!

\- Tú la amas.- Afirmó.

\- Fue inevitable, ella es hermosa, inteligente, pero yo soy débil y me permití enamorarme, ella de seguro no, no tengo nada que ella quiera.

\- Pensé que el día de la revisión te habías asegurado que ella te correspondía.

\- Nunca se lo pregunté. No se dieron las circunstancias. Preferí continuar con su compañía sin preguntar nada, Ves, soy un cobarde.

\- No lo eres.

\- No soy nada, para ella.

\- Juró no verte más para salvarte la vida. - Harry miró al lago pensativo.

\- ¿Crees que tengamos una chance?

\- Déjame ultimar los detalles, hablaré con Dumbledore para que me indique la mejor forma para que puedan ir con ellos, junto a otros magos la distancia es menos dolorosa y tendrán buenos amigos que los acompañen; tu ve sacando tu dinero de Gringotts. Pero antes asegúrate que ella quiera ir contigo.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada, eres mi amigo, hoy lo demostraste defendiéndome. - Lo abrazó - Te voy a extrañar. - Y se largó a llorar. Harry le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Yo también.

\- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar y a ella también. - Escuchó un ruido extraño, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia unos arbustos haciendo un gesto de silencio, se acercó pero al llegar no vio a nadie.

No muy lejos Ron corría hacia el castillo

-"¿Fuga? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Amar? ¿Amigos?" "¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué debía hacer?" Si los delataba los iban a matar- Pensó por un instante que sería perfecto, tanto él como su hermana estarían salvados, pero luego algo lo embargó, la idea de la vida sin Hermione aunque más no sea a la distancia lo atormentaba.

Esperó en la sala común de Slytherin a su hermana, cuando la vio entrar la saludó.

\- Hola

\- ¡Esto es culpa tuya! - recibió como respuesta. La chica se le acercó para pegarle pero él esquivó el golpe y sostuvo la mano de ella, quién intentó pegarle con la otra la cual también fue apresada.

Ron podía ver el golpe que su padre la había dado y sintió un profundo dolor, aún mayor del que él mismo había sentido cuando su malvado padre le había reclamado su debilidad de la misma manera, aún después de que Lord Voldemort le había perdonado la vida. Miraba el amoratado ojo atormentado.

\- Es tu culpa - le declaró Ginny y se lanzó a llorar, abrazándolo - Tu culpa - seguía repitiendo, el chico la abrazó, no entendía nada.

\- ¿Ginny, tú lo amas? - Ella contuvo la respiración - Por favor respóndeme, puedes confiar en mí. - Luego de unos segundos de cavilación la chica respondió

-Si Ron, lo amo - y se echó a llorar nuevamente.

\- Cálmate, yo te ayudaré.

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer?

\- Por lo pronto mañana iremos al banco y sacaré mis ahorros, te los daré, tú sacarás los tuyos.

\- No te entiendo

\- Harry va a pedirte que huyas con él - Ginny abrió los ojos y su rostro se iluminó - Hermione va a buscar un lugar seguro para ustedes. Te ruego tres favores, el primero no digas que yo te he dado mi dinero ni mi ayuda, el segundo que me escribas. Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, antes de entrar en Howgarts, que jugábamos a disfrazarnos- la chica asintió Recuerdas tu nombre de juegos.

\- Señorita Gertrudis Douglas - Rió Ginny.

\- Bueno, mándamelo con ese apodo, sin remitente busca una forma para que te conteste y aconseja a Harry que haga algo similar con Hermione, como idea tuya.

\- ¿Tú también estás enamorado?

\- No- Se apresuró a contestar, pero no estaba tan seguro, aunque esperó que su respuesta haya sonado convincente.

\- ¿Y tercero?

\- Tercero, te cuidas y ante el menor peligro te vienes, yo te protegeré.

Las parejas, cada una por su cuenta fueron ultimando los detalles de la huida, Hermione se contactó con Dumbledore, el cuál le indicó, luego de salir de su sorpresa cuales eran los pasos a seguir.

Los chicos huirían del castillo volando, para luego ir a varias estaciones, un par más de aeropuertos y finalmente arribar, pero primero los iban a poner a prueba, no querían tener sorpresas. Pero ella les aseguró que los chicos se amaban y todo iba a estar bien.

Harry insistió en acompañar a Ginny a Gingotts, pero ella se negó, iba a ir con Ron, para no levantar sospechas, estaba tentada de decirle a Harry la verdad sobre Ron, ella no había creído una palabra de que su hermano no estaba enamorado, ella lo estaba, ella sabía lo que era sentirse enamorada, y si bien su hermano lo seguía negando eran más que evidente sus sentimientos.

Esos últimos días estuvieron más juntos que nunca, él le confesó lo que había hecho por Hermione, ella le decía que arriesgar su futuro por alguien es sólo un simple ejemplo de lo que era amar.

Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, su hermanito estaba negando sus emociones y nada podía hacer.

Pero, tal vez si ella hablara con Harry, él podría decirle a Hermione acaso la gryffindor fuese más valiente y lo confrontaría para llegar a descubrir sus sentimientos.

Luego desistió de la idea. Y si ello le traía más penas a su hermano o a Harry. Ella sabía que su amor era amigo de Hermione, que eran como hermanos, le explicó, ella no entendía esto de la amistad.

-"Imagina lo que sientes por mí pero sin sexo" - le había explicado. Siempre tan cómico y lógico a la vez.

A los pocos días Harry y Ginny se fugaron, fueron despedidos por Hermione y un escondido Ron en el bosque prohibido, habían utilizado la misma vía de escape que Dumbledore, estaban asustados puesto que ellos, a diferencia de la chica, no podían ver a los cuadrúpedos alados.

Cuando los animales desaparecieron de su vista Hermione se echó a llorar, su amigo se iba, abrazando al amor de su vida, y ella quedaba sola.

Cayó al suelo, arrodillada con las manos en la cara, su congoja era tal que le impedía respirar, sacó el pañuelo de Snape que aún poseía y se sonó la nariz.

Allí se quedó, llorando y mirando el cielo gris que cada vez se tornaba más oscuro.

Pero era temprano y aún faltaba bastante para anochecer, pero no era la noche lo que se acercaba, era una gran tormenta.

Pero a ella no le importaba, gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, en pocos instantes la tierra se convirtió en lodo y el agua que golpeaba fuertemente le salpicaba ensuciándola.

A Hermione nada le interesaba, había perdido todo, De qué servía seguir luchando.

Había perdido a Dumbledore, había perdido a Harry, había perdido a Ron, había perdido toda su vida. Para qué seguir viviendo.

Ron la miraba desde lejos, amparado por las copas de los árboles, esperando que ella hiciera algún movimiento, pero la chica se mantuvo allí inmóvil, pareciendo estar sin vida.

No espero un segundo más y salió a su rescate.

Porqué tenía esa instintiva manía de ser el caballero en resplandeciente armadura al rescate de la damisela.

Acaso ella quería ser salvada.

Lo cierto era que no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba.

Él iba a hacer lo que quisiera, le gustara a ella o no y si ello comprendía salvarle la vida lo haría.

No por ella, por él.

Necesitaba sus miradas, necesitaba sus reproches, necesitaba su burla, necesitaba sus golpes, necesitaba sus besos y caricias sacadas a la fuerza, necesitaba sus bailes sensuales escondidos tras una máscara, la necesitaba a ella.

Por su parte Hermione estaba dispuesta a quedarse y dejarse morir, ya nada tenía sentido. El frío invadía su cuerpo y le calaba hasta los huesos, pero no era el frío del agua que caía estrepitosamente sobre su cabeza, era el frío de la desesperanza, ya no quedaba nada.

De repente unos fuertes brazos la alzaron, por su mente cruzó que un dementor, que todavía rondaban el castillo en búsqueda del fugado profesor la había encontrado. Al menos su final sería rápido, había muy poca felicidad en su mente. Abrió los ojos y vio algo que le dio una renovada sensación de calor, los azules ojos de Ron.

Pero era ya tarde, su cuerpo se doblegó ante el frío y se desmayó.

Ron cargó a Hermione hasta el castillo. No podía llevarla a su casa y tampoco a la de ella.

La chica comenzó a tiritar, por su mente cruzó llevarla a la enfermería pero, cómo explicaría esa situación.

No quería otra vez tener problemas con su padre, no podía, esta vez lo mataría aún a pesar de la protección que Voldemort le daba y que seguía sin comprender.

Hermione comenzó a balbucear

\- Sép... timo pi... so - él acercaba el oído a su boca para escucharla mejor - séptimo piso - repetía - la sala de menesteres.

Se quedó allí, frente a las escaleras, pensando.

La sala de menesteres era un mito, ¿O no?

Se aseguró a la muchacha en sus brazos y comenzó a subir, también a él el frío del agua le había comenzado a afectar, pero resistió. Utilizó algunos atajos que él bien conocía.

Llegó al séptimo piso, se adentró por los pasillo y deseo una habitación caliente y confortable.

\- Soy un tonto - se decía el mismo - no puede ser que crea todo lo que ella me diga, estoy embobado y fuera de mis... - Pero ante sus ojos apareció una puerta.

La pateó, creyendo que era una ilusión, pero ésta se abrió ante la fuerza de su choque dejando un amplio dormitorio con una gran chimenea frente a sus asombrados ojos.

Entró aún temeroso de que ello fuese una ilusión, pero al corroborar que era real se acercó a la cama y depositó suavemente a Hermione sobre ella. Luego escuchó un sonido y al voltear la vista, la abertura había desaparecido.

\- ¡Increíble! - exclamó.

Hermione exhaló un gemido de dolor. Le tocó la frente, pero contrario a lo que pensaba la chica no tenía fiebre, estaba helada, su cuerpo temblaba, se encontraba cerca de una hipotermia.

La abrigó con todas las mantas que encontró pero ella continuaba tiritando, intentó darle de beber té que encontró en una bandeja junto a algunos pasteles pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Se desesperó, no recordaba que debía hacer, se tomaba de los cabellos y deambulaba por la habitación como un loco.

Súbitamente se detuvo y su rostro se iluminó, se acercó corriendo a la cama, descubrió a Hermione de todas las mantas y comenzó frenéticamente a sacarle la ropa.

Ella se quejaba como intentando luchar, pero no tenía fuerzas.

\- No hermosa, no temas - la tranquilizaba él - No te haré daño. - La dejó en ropa interior y luego comenzó a desvestirse él.

La cambió de lugar en la cama, el que antes ocupaba estaba empapado, con cuidado se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a taparlos con las cobijas.

Pronto empezó a sentir el calor corporal de ambos, luego de algunos minutos Hermione estaba compuesta y durmiendo plácidamente.

Ron apoyó los codos en la almohada y la observaba dormitar.

Sintió una sensación de cercanía y a pesar de estar casi desnudos su mente no divagaba en actos sexuales obscenos, sino que sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

El cansancio lo invadió, apoyó la cara sobre los mojados rizos que aún tenían su aroma y así se durmió.

Al despertar ella ya no estaba, se notaba que había salido rápidamente puesto que no había tocado ni la comida ni la bebida.

Se desilusionó, esperaba poder hablar con ella, decirle lo que sentía, necesitaba que alguien le explicara lo que eran esas emociones. Lo que Ginny le había explicado del amor, no lo creía. El amor no existía, O si?

Desperezándose se sentó en la cama y desayunó tranquilamente, ya la encontraría.

Hermione estaba en su dormitorio, se había dado una ducha rápida, cambiado de ropa y se encontraba cepillándose los cabellos, sentada en su cama, completamente sola, recordando en la situación en la cual se despertó.

Había olvidado la placentera sensación de abrir los ojos por primera vez en el día y que una desordenada mata de rojos cabellos reposaran sobre su mejilla.

Más aún sentir ese cálido abrazo apretándola.

El olor de su piel le era irresistible y por un instante así se quedó disfrutando de la normalidad del momento.

Pero pronto recapacitó, no había nada normal en esa situación, el hombre allí recostado sobre ella no era su esposo, ni su novio, ni siquiera era la misma persona de la que ella se había enamorado.

Con esfuerzo y lentamente para no despertarlo se libró de sus potentes brazos, se sentó en la cama, miró su desnudes, la ropa de ambos tirada desordenada sobre el piso.

Miró el lugar y dedujo que debería ser la sala de menesteres. ¿Cómo habría descubierto Ron ese lugar? ¿Ginny? No, no era posible.

Entonces recordó, su dolor, su desesperanza, la lluvia calándole el cuerpo y el alma.

Y Ron rescatándola. Meneó la cabeza. ¿Rescatándola?

¡ no! ¡Él abusó de ella! ¡Se aprovechó de su momento de debilidad!

Mientras se vestía comenzó a llorar, pero estas no eran lágrimas de alegría como las que surgieron cuando tuvo noticias de Dumbledore, o de tristeza por la partida de Harry, eran lágrimas de dolor, de decepción por la actitud de Ron.

Él había seguido las órdenes de Voldemort. Esperó el momento de encontrarla con la guardia baja y se aprovechó.

En ese momento, por un instante odió a Ronald Billius Weasley, pero luego su corazón rechazó ese sentimiento, ella nunca podría odiarlo a pesar de todo el daño que le hiciera.

Salió de la sala, mirando por última vez a Ron quien dormía plácidamente.

-"Te amo, y nunca te dejaré de amar, pero me has traicionado, nunca te lo perdonaré"

Esos últimos pensamientos ahora rebotaban en su mente "Nunca te perdonaré" "Nunca te perdonaré".

Lavander la sacó de sus tristes recuerdos.

\- ¡Amiga! - Y la abrazó llorando. Padma detrás de ella, igual de afligida, se arrojaba en la cama abrazándola del otro lado- ¡Nos enteramos!

Hermione las miraba asustada, ¿De qué se habían enterado? Las chicas al no obtener respuesta de ella le gritaron al unísono

\- ¡Harry! ¡Y esa! ¡Esa Weasley! -Ahora Hermione entendía, por lo visto todos estaban esperando una reconciliación, menos ellos por supuesto. Y ahora se sorprendían con la huida de los enamorados.

Aprovechó la ocasión y descargó toda su tristeza se aferró a los brazos de sus fingidas amigas y lloró.

Ellas por la pérdida de su amante, y Hermione por la pérdida de su amor y de su vida.


	11. Chapter 11 fin

Capitulo 11

Ron había intentado sin éxito acercársele, en cuanto procuraba hacerlo algún Gryffindor salía al rescate de la afligida chica.

Él no entendía nada, ¡Estaba triste por Harry. Ella amaba a Harry. O era su amiga? Además, al igual que su hermana, no entendía eso de la amistad.

Demasiados años sin sentir esos sentimientos, sabiendo que eran innecesarios, prohibidos, para que ahora le estallaran en la cara sin poder explicarlos.

Además unas simples cartas con su hermana no eran suficientes.

Le habían indicado un apartado postal para enviar correspondencia y de esa forma se comunicaban con nombres falsos y claves que luego de un tiempo iban descifrando.

Ya le había contado todo a Harry, pero él prometió guardar el secreto a Hermione.

No estaba seguro de confiar en él, pero su hermana era feliz, y eso le era suficiente.

Pero le había dejado bien en claro que en cuanto su pequeña hermanita le dijera que la hizo sufrir, lo encontraría y desollaría.

Harry le respondió que él igual con Hermione, eso lo dejaba más dudoso, si él amaba a su hermana ¿Por qué defendía a Hermione?

Amor, amistad, todo un dilema.

Además la falta de contacto, el no poder ni siquiera hablar, tocarla, las únicas oportunidades eran en las clases de gimnasia o en las prácticas de quidditch pero igual todos la custodiaban, ella era muy popular.

Por su parte sus compañeros de casa le reprochaban su falta de vivacidad, por suerte podía achacárselo a la huida deshonrosa de su hermana, pero eso tenía que terminar.

Hermione caminaba, leyendo una carta de Harry, que había utilizado un apodo para escribirle, la idea le pareció ingeniosa, su amigo estaba feliz, la campiña era preciosa, la gente muy amable y los recibieron, si bien al principio con cierto recelo, cálidamente y luego de unos días se convirtieron en las mascotas del clan. Una esperanza para el futuro les decía D Hermione se reía de las claves de Harry para referirse a dumbledore.

Estaba celosa, pero en buen sentido, celosa de su felicidad, como quisiera tomar un avión y partir hacia allí, olvidar la profecía y comenzar una nueva vida, buscar un nuevo amor. ¿Era eso posible?

No, no lo era. Al corazón no se lo puede engañar.

Recordaba el día que Harry partió y un escalofrío recorría por su cuerpo, eso había sido desagradable.¿Cómo Ron pudo hacerle algo así?.

Lo peor era que ella no recordaba nada, seguía pensando y pensando, incluso fue al pensadero, pero sólo pudo rescatar nebulosas de su cabeza.

-"No hermosa, no temas. No te haré daño "

Sólo eso había escuchado, y luego nada, estática, como en los televisores muggles sin conexión.

Snape intentaba animarla, y Dumbledore le decía que podía ir con ellos cuando quiera.

Ambos temían que Voldemort la atacara pero no lo había intentado.

¿Qué significaría?

Durante horas caminaba sola al borde del lago y alrededor del castillo, escapaba de todos, que la protegían. Si supieran que debían protegerla de ella misma. Ella los llevó a eso, ella arruinó sus vidas, la suya, su perfecta y armoniosa vida.

A lo lejos divisó una figura que se acercaba, enfocó la vista y se dio cuenta que era Ron y escondió la misiva que tenía en sus manos.

\- Hola - Le dijo él.

\- Hola - Respondió. Por un instante el silencio los embargó.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Harry?- Preguntó, pero él también tenía una carta de Gertrudis Douglas en su bolsillo.

\- Nada. -Mintió.

Él intentó acercársele, quería consolarla, no entendía el concepto de amistad pero extrañaba a su hermana, a pesar de no haber tenido una relación muy estrecha, excepto por esos últimos días donde tuvieron oportunidad de hablar mucho, compartiendo sus nuevas experiencias y recordando su época de pequeños, imaginaba que ella sentiría igual con Potter.

Hermione, lejos de los sentimientos de Ron, ya estaba muy cansada para jugar, recordando que todo esto había sido una trampa para apresarla, lo expulsó.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? -ella lo miró seriamente iba a largarse a llorar.

-"Cómo puede ser tan insensible?" -pensaba.

\- ¿Hermione? -ella cerró los ojos, su nombre en la masculina boca era un elixir y un veneno a la vez -¿Que te sucede hermosa? Yo...

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Yo... - balbuceó, pero volvió a preguntar -¿Que te sucede? Estoy preocupado por ti, se que lo de Harry fue duro. Pero dime cómo te sientes. Te revisó madame Pomfrey.

-"¿Qué debería revisarme?" - Pensó, entonces contó los días, sacó cálculos mentales. Y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- Eres un... - declaró y salió corriendo. Pero Ron la detuvo.

\- ¿Que soy? ¿Que soy?- le suplicaba -Si no puedes decirme lo que te sucede a ti. ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que sucede conmigo?

Hermione no entendía nada, sólo intentaba soltarse del brazo que la aprisionaba y la hacía avanzar a tropezones, Ron la llevaba hacia el castillo y cuando estuvieron en un pasillo se le acercó a milímetros y preguntó.

\- Me puedes decir porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Que preferiría que me arrojes veinte veces de mi escoba y acabar en la enfermería contigo a no verte. Que extraño tu perfume, tu cabello, tu piel, tus ojos, tu sonrisa burlona.- Él la soltó pero Hermione ya no intentaba huir, lo miraba atónita.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Que seas tan cínico! -Ahora Ron estaba realmente perdido. - Me dejaste embarazada y ahora me dices que no sabes que tienes.

-"¿Embarazo? ¿Embarazo? ¿Qué dice?" - Pensaba y a la vez balbuceaba - ¿Que? Yo no... - entonces lo entendió, Hermione pensaba que él había abusado de ella. Todas las piezas encajaban, entonces respiró aliviado, y sonrió.

\- ¿De que te ríes? - Contrario a él Hermione comenzaba a enfurecerse, -¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"- La castaña no salía de su decepción.

\- Puedes ir a la enfermería pero te puedo asegurar que no estas embarazada, al menos no de mí. -Hermione quedó paralizada -El día que Harry se fue entraste en un estado de hipotermia, la única forma de salvarte era dándote calor. Mi calor -aclaró.

\- Tú no... - La chica no salía de su asombro.

\- No. - Negaba Ron rascándose la cabeza a la altura de la nuca, en un gesto que Hermione conocía muy bien, de confusión. - Y la verdad era que no quería, o sea... si quiero, pero no, - no sabía como explicarlo - no así.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- No lo sé, desde que mi hermana se fugó - se detuvo no quería contarle de las cartas, lo obligaría a mostrárselas - no saber de ella me tiene preocupado y me hizo replantear muchas cosas.

\- Basta Ron No hagas el numerito, sé todo lo que pasó en la enfermería después que me fui, cuando Voldemort apareció y te ordenó que me engañaras. No preguntes como, - lo detuvo de preguntar -sólo lo sé y hacerte el bueno conmigo no te servirá. - Ron le tapó la boca con su mano y la arrastró a una oscura esquina.

\- Nos pueden estar escuchando - susurró. Ella buscó alguna presencia, luego apartó la mano de su boca y contestó.

\- No hay nadie, estamos solos. ¿Me dices que te pasa?

\- Yo te vi - dudó - Te sentí, tú me salvaste la vida. Yo estaba en una nebulosa, cayendo, me dejaba estar, era cómodo, no debía luchar para hacer nada y entonces tu apareciste con tu varita y me tomaste de la mano y me rescataste- Hermione recordó la enfermería, seguramente a su hechizo sanador se refería Ron. - Yo no pude definir mis sentimientos hasta ese momento, te sentí tan dentro. Luego mi hermana y Harry, que el amor, que la fuga, que la amistad, tu que casi te mueres en mis brazos y yo desesperado sin saber que hacer y luego tu ausencia tu silencio, tu desprecio. No sé como llegué hasta aquí. Si fuiste tú, si fui yo. Estoy confundido y yo no puedo estarlo, no debo estarlo, yo debo ser...

\- ¡Ron!- Lo detuvo colocándole un dedo en los labios y suspiró - No tienes que ser el mejor. - Acarició su mejilla, él cerró los ojos recibiendo la caricia - Si supieras - Volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó

\- Nada.

\- Es que ya no se nada, necesito saber algo más.

\- Esto es una prueba

\- Pareces mi hermano.

\- Sí, pero una prueba no para ti, sino para mí. - Ron la miró sin entender - Voldemort te usa para destruirme.

\- Al señor todopoderoso no se lo puede engañar, - se preocupó - si él te quiere destruir lo hará. El fue el primero en ver sentimientos en mí hacia ti, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no podré evitarlo. Si no lo hago... - En sus ojos se notaba el miedo.

\- Ciertas veces, algunos consejos son equivocados. Dime, siempre sentiste esta conexión conmigo - Ron asintió - Eso no es malo. ¡Oh Ron! - Lo abrazó - ¡Te extraño tanto! - Estaba confundido de la reacción de ella, pero el calor que emanaba del cuerpo femenino era reconfortable. La apretó contra él aferrándose como si en ello se le fuera la vida

\- No entiendo, no entiendo - balbuceaba- - No sé que me pasa. Todo por lo que he luchado, de repente no tiene sentido, ni ser el mejor, ni llevar orgullo y honor a mi familia. Nada.- La apartó levemente - En principio sentía algo aquí - le declaró posando su mano sobre el plano vientre de Hermione Algo intenso, pero ahora no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos.

Hermione lo miró rezando porque aquellas palabras fueran reales, pero tenía sus dudas, aún podía seguir siendo una trampa.

\- Lo lamento, pero yo lo quiero todo. Quiero que me sientas aquí - le señaló la cabeza - Aquí - presionó el bien formado vientre masculino - Y aquí -Concluyó poniéndole la misma mano sobre el pecho.

Ron la miró extrañado, se notaba que estaba debatiendo una pelea contra todas sus creencias.

Ella giró y comenzó a marcharse lentamente cuando Ron la sujetó del brazo, haciéndola voltear hacia él y la besó.

Un beso profundo, cálido, delicado pero apasionado y vehemente a la vez.

Un beso que la hizo estremecer, como antes, como siempre, como debían besarse dos personas que se aman plena y puramente.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron buscando un poco de aire, Ron apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, ambos estaban agitados, pero él temblaba, demasiado.

Hermione, preocupada se separó levemente, sólo para recibir la profunda mirada de unos limpios y claros ojos azules.

\- Así te siento, cuerpo, mente y corazón - levantó esa mirada al cielo, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de resignación - Que el señor Voldemort me perdone - Bajó su rostro y le sonrió -¡Que rayos! Voldemort no vale más que tú.

Ese gesto había sido suficiente.

\- "¡Al demonio el plan! " - Exclamó para sus adentros ella y los hizo desaparecer y reaparecer en su desierto cuarto, trabó la puerta, colocó un hechizo silenciador. El chico la miraba sorprendido.

\- ¿Que haces? Te pueden matar o llevar a Askaban - Se acercó a la ventana, la cerró y miraba para todos lados buscando el fatídico sobre, pero no aparecía - Debemos huir, si te llega... , yo no sabría... , podría hablar con mi padre, rogarle - hablaba rápido y disperso. Entonces miró a Hermione quien sonreía, mirándolo dulcemente. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, había pasado bastante tiempo. Entonces se le acercó

\- ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Y por qué Voldemort te teme?

\- Él no me teme a mi, le teme a esto - dijo besándolo, entrelazando sus dedos entre los rojos cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

La imponente pasión terminó de derribar los pocos ladrillos que quedaban en la pared que bloqueaba los sentimientos de Ron. Quién correspondió el beso con mayor enardecimiento.

Hermione con desesperación comenzó a sacarle la camisa y a besar su pecho, Ron se abandonaba a las caricias, llevado por las sensaciones que lo invadían, la prenda calló al suelo.

Se besaron, con entrega, con anhelo, ella lo despojaba de sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa como cientos de veces lo había hecho.

Ron se dejaba llevar por esa infinita gama de sentimientos, algunos conocidos, otros no, y también comenzó a desvestirla, pero a diferencia de la chica, lo hacía lentamente disfrutando cada milímetro que descubría con sus labios, él era un experto, ya sabía como proceder ante una mujer, pero se sentía un inocente, se sentía cándido ante lo que Hermione le hacía sentir.

Ambos ya completamente desnudos se abrazaron, fusionando los cuerpos.

Hermione le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para luego pasar su lengua por todo el cuello y terminar mordiendo su hombro.

La reacción de Ron fue evidente, ella rió y realizó la misma acción pero en forma inversa.

-¿Cómo sabes..?

\- Shh - Lo cayó con un beso, y recorrió con sus dedos, uno a uno todos los lugares sensibles que conocía de su amado, las piernas de Ron no resistieron ante tanta excitación y cayó sentado sobre la cama arrastrando a Hermione con él.

Ella continuó su peregrinaje con sus labios, desde la boca de él, pasando por su pecho, su abdomen y luego llegó a la zona más sensitiva, provocando gemidos en Ron, que ya no soportaba más.

La tomó por los hombros, la giró colocándola debajo de él y la besó, su lengua se apropió de la boca de Hermione y lentamente comenzó a bajar, pasándola por el cuello de la chica, jugando con sus pechos de miel, ella emitía pequeños gemidos, envuelta en esas añoradas sensaciones, Ron comenzó a pasar la mano por su vientre y ella instintivamente entreabrió las piernas para recibir su caricia, él pasó los dedos por la cara interna de los femeninos muslos, para terminar en la cavidad de su amada, recorriendo, presionando, penetrando, sintiendo la magnífica humedad y calidez que de ella emanaba,

Hermione elevó las caderas al momento de llegar al éxtasis.

Luego lo miró, sólo eso. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, poseyéndola.

Su cuerpo, sus ojos le decían todo, Ron no tardó en entender el mensaje, se incorporó y se colocó sobre ella; Hermione lo rodeo con sus piernas colocándolas sobre su cadera y entonces, Ron se adentró en ella con seguridad y firmeza.

\- ¡Ay! - El grito de dolor los sorprendió a ambos, Hermione no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Pero... ? - Balbuceó Ron turbado y comenzó a retirarse, pero ella se lo impidió sujetándolo fuertemente con sus piernas y atrayéndolo más hacia ella, juntando ambos pechos en un abrazo protector.

El hecho de ser virgen nuevamente, la tomó totalmente desprevenida, recordó su primera vez con Ron, había sido maravillosa y se dejó llevar por dichos recuerdos y miles de otros además por la presente y extraordinaria sensación que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Cuando el dolor desapareció comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole a entender que podía continuar.

Ron, la hizo suya, en un arrebató de pasión exacerbada y a la vez con la más cuidadosa suavidad, la besaba, la tocaba, quería demostrarle que estaba extasiado por lo que ella le hacía sentir, sensaciones que nunca había imaginado antes.

La miró, embelezado, por el acto más honesto y pleno que nunca había vivido en su vida.

Aceleró sus movimientos, Hermione se atrevió a exclamar

\- ¡Más! - Ron adivinó, entonces resistió una, dos, tres, varias veces llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, ya no podía contenerse Hermione jadeo profundamente y clavó instintivamente sus uñas en la espalda masculina, entonces ambos explotaron, llegando juntos a la culminación de un acto, el más puro de todos, la entrega total y absoluta al ser amado.

\- Nunca en toda mi vida... - suspiró él, su respiración era agitada, - Yo...

\- No tienes que decir nada- lo interrumpía ella. -Ya lo sé.

Él volvió a besarla, entonces volvió a hacerle el amor, con mayor intensidad, luego con mayor suavidad, luego con mayor pasión, luego con mayor candor.

Entrada la noche ambos cuerpos extenuados, agitados, sudorosos pero a la vez completos, con la sensación de conexión íntegra, se rindieron.

La besó dulcemente, se colocó de costado dejando medio cuerpo sobre ella, como queriendo evitar que escapara

\- Te amo - le dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Ella no pudo responder cayó rendida en un profundo sueño abrazando la espalda de su amado esposo.

La luz de la mañana la despertó, lo primero en ver al abrir los ojos fue la sonriente cara de Ron observándola.

Luego de besarla le declaró

\- Lo de anoche fue sublime. Parecía que estuviésemos destinados a ello. - Hermione cayó, no podía, más bien no debía contestar, Ron no tenía que saber la verdad, no aún. Él notó su turbación puesto que preguntó - ¿Te sucede algo?

\- Deberías irte, alguien podría encontrarte - Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos y ver cual era el próximo paso. Notó la desilusión en sus ojos y aclaró - es por tu bien - Ron se apartó de ella, y sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda se comenzó a vestir. Entonces ella recordó el sueño que él había tenido la noche que estuvo en su cuarto, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan fría e insensible?

Se incorporó, arrodillándose, lo abrazo por detrás acoplándose lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, besó su cuello y dijo

\- Te amo, y eres todo para mí - El sonrió, la giró, colocándola sobre su regazo y le brindó un apasionado beso. Luego la miró seriamente.

\- Debemos encontrar la forma de huir, si nos descubren probablemente nos matarán. Podríamos ir con Harry y Ginny. Ellos están muy bien en una campiña, viviendo su vida, su sueño.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? - Ron creyó que era momento de confesarse

\- Yo ayudé a Ginny, le entregué todos mis ahorros, los escuché a Harry y a ti hablando en el lago. Al principio estaba confundido, había muchos sentimientos nuevos en mí, en Ginny, incluso en Harry creo. Fue muy difícil interpretar las sensaciones que recorrían mi mente. Entonces visualicé, cuál sería la felicidad de Ginny, era Harry y no pude dejar de ayudarla, ella es mi hermana pequeña, de todos modos amenacé a Potter que si algo le hacía se las vería conmigo primero que con todos.

\- "Después de todo no es tan diferente, ese nuevo Ron" - pensó ella. Entonces recordó la cámara de Gringott.

\- Con razón, ellos estaban tan bien económicamente. Me pareció extraño porque Harry tenía muy poco dinero.

\- Podríamos ir con ellos, sus hijos, los nuestros - Hermione suspiró, recordó su sueño, el lago, el lugar, los niños corriendo; de repente esa realidad se había vuelto maravillosa, pero debía volver, debía completar la profecía y contestó.

\- Descuida yo tengo la forma para que no nos descubran.

\- Había olvidado que eras una hechicera muy poderosa. - Quedó pensativo por unos instantes, luego sonrió y continuó diciendo - No será muy romántico pero, muero de hambre.

\- Oh si, yo también. - Se vistieron y abrazados bajaron las escaleras, en la sala común los esperaba una sorpresa.

Voldemort, Arthur, Molly y diez mortífagos más estaban esperándolos. Los rodearon.

\- ¡Eres una desgracia para nuestra familia, peor que tu hermana! - Arthur chilló apuntando su varita hacia Ron.

\- Expelliarmus - Hermione lo desarmó colocando a Ron detrás de ella.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Gritó Molly - Aún no tienes la experiencia para...

\- Si la tengo y la utilizaré - la interrumpió

\- Siempre supe que eras especial. - Siseó el malvado lord.

Dirigió su mirada a la figura del jefe del clan, sin dejar de vigilar a los demás, sacó cuentas, trece contra uno no era nada bueno. Y menos si uno de ellos era Voldemort.

\- ¿Por eso me salvó y me ocultó? Pero por que no mantenerme lejos del mundo mágico.

\- Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más.

\- Tú no tienes amigos - Le contestó.

\- Además necesitaba que se complete la profecía. Tú debías estar con él - señalo a Ron.

\- Y porqué pidió a Harry que fuera mi novio, nunca temió.

\- ¿Temer? -Ironizó- Potter, es tan débil y dócil como su padre, sabía que tú con tu ímpetu lo ibas a dominar. Además requerí específicamente a Madame Hooch que te diera un intensivo plan físico. Y, aunque no te podía tocar físicamente podía entrar en tus sueños y manipularlos, aunque debo reconocer que estas últimas semanas me fue más difícil - lanzó una malévola carcajada.

\- ¡Eres siniestro! -Hermione estaba furiosa.

\- Soy el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra y ahora no debo temerle a nada ni nadie. ¡Crucio!- exclamó apuntándola y la maldición impactó en Hermione arrojándola al suelo haciéndola sentir el dolor que siempre temió volver a sentir. Inmediatamente Voldemort se detuvo -Ya no eres un peligro contra mi.

Ron la ayudó a incorporarse, sostenía en su otra mano la varita.

\- Me enfrentaré a quien sea por ti -le dijo. Eso le dio una renovada fuerza. Pero el encantamiento la había dejado débil. La puerta de entrada se abrió y entró Snape, ella sintió una energía positiva pasando por detrás de ella.

\- "Dumbledore y la nueva orden, seguro Snape habría ido a solicitarles ayuda" - Ahora estaban más parejos.

\- ¿Realmente crees que podrán contra más de diez de nosotros sólo ustedes?

\- Petrificus Totales - De esa forma Hermione le contestó a Molly dejándola petrificada. Los demás ni se movieron - ¿Tu estás jugando, no Voldemort? ¿Quieres saber hasta donde puedo llegar? ¡Prepárate estás por averiguarlo!-

Entonces la batalla comenzó, Snape tomó por sorpresa a un mortífago y Dumbledore a otro, Lupin, Tonks, Dorian, Enmeline, Kingsley, incluso Harry y Ginny estaban allí, batallando contra los mortífagos, ella fue contra Arthur que ya estaba armado nuevamente, entonces Voldemort le lanzó:

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!

\- ¡NOOO! - Gritó Ron, ya sabía las consecuencias de esa maldición, lo había visto en persona y no iba a permitir que la mujer que amaba muriera de esa manera, interponiéndose en el camino de la maldición recibió él el terminal hechizo.

\- ¡ROOON! - Se desplomó junto a él. Rápidamente Voldemort liberó a Molly del encantamiento y los demás que se habían sobresaltado por la acción del muchacho fueron apresados.

Hermione lloraba junto al cuerpo sin vida de su amado, sin control.

\- Reconócelo, has perdido - La risa de Voldemort la llenó de furia, una ira interna que brotaba del corazón, entonces mirándolo se levantó.

Soltó su varita, algo dentro de ella le decía que ya nada era necesario, quería recibir ella la maldición para reunirse con su amado, pero sintió una energía que la poseyó.

Comenzó a decir palabras en una lengua incomprensible, algún lenguaje ancestral ya olvidado aún en el mundo de la magia, entonces empezó a elevarse por sobre el piso y ante los atónitos ojos de todos los presentes, mortales rayos ámbares salieron de sus propias manos dando muerte a todos los presentes, Voldemort, sus mortífagos y a Dumbledore y los miembros de la nueva orden. Su nueva fuerza no hacía excepción de buenos y malos, sólo buscaba venganza, una poderosa y terminante sensación de compensación la invadió, su deseo se había cumplido.

Apuntó sus propias manos a ella y un penetrante haz de luz la envolvió haciendo implosión.

Ahora todo era oscuridad, podía escuchar a lo lejos voces de personas, ¿La voz de Ron? ¿Estaba vivo?

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le era imposible, quería dejarse estar y unirse a su amado, que la debería estar esperando en algún lugar, eso era lo que deseaba, pero luego nuevamente lo escuchó; hizo un esfuerzo mayor y logró abrirlos, estaba en una cama de hospital, Ron se hallaba sentado junto a ella, apoyando las manos en la cama y mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados, como rezando, con visibles signos de cansancio, tardó en notarlo, pero él tenía barba, espesa y roja más clara que su cabello, entonces se dio cuenta que si tenía barba era que...

Había regresado. Pero con horror notó que su vientre estaba plano y se movió nerviosa. Ron bajó la vista, abrió sus ojos y estos se iluminaron al verla despierta.

\- Amor - la abrazó con tal fuerza que no le permitía respirar. Se dejó invadir por esa sensación, respiró el aroma que de su piel desprendía, quería respirar el aire que lo rodeaba y no apartarse jamás, pero algo la tenía preocupada

\- ¿El bebé? - preguntó con temor.

\- Hugo está muy bien. -Contestó separándose un poco - ya lo traeré. Nos diste un susto muy grande. Los sanadores no sabían que tenías. ¿Te sientes bien? - Ahora era Hermione quien le contestaba con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Yo te hablaba todos los días, todo el día - rascó nuevamente sus cabellos, ¡Cómo le gustaba eses gesto! - No sé si me escuchaste.- Ella sonrío

\- No, creo que no, - pero luego se arrepintió - en realidad sí, eras como mi pequeña conciencia que no me permitía flaquear - El hombre sonrió, la besó profundamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- Si tu... - declaraba separando sus labios y su voz se quebró - yo no sabría que hacer.

\- Aquí estoy, a tu lado, para siempre - ella también lloró, pero su llanto era de paz, una sensación plena la embargaba - Por favor tráeme a mi hijo, lo quiero ver. - Ron obedeció, en cuánto el salió todo el clan Weasley invadió la habitación, Harry y sus padres también estaban allí.

Estaba feliz, después de todo aún no sabía que había pasado en realidad, pero nada importaba estaba junto a sus seres queridos.

Unos sanadores vinieron a verla, la revisaron, y se sorprendieron de la milagrosa recuperación.

Ron trajo a Hugo, ya lo tenía en sus brazos. Era el bebé más hermoso que había visto, luego de Rose.

Lo miró, tenía los ojos más preciosos que jamás hubiese visto y parecía que le había guiñado uno. ¿O era su imaginación?

Nunca sabría lo que había sucedido. Y no le importaba.

Entonces Rose entró en la habitación seguida por Fleur

\- Lo siento se me escapó, es una niña muy activa. - Suspiró quedándose al lado de Bill y Victory

\- Ma, ma- Decía Rose

\- ¿Ya habla?

\- Que quieres. Es precoz como su madre.

\- ¿Qué mas dice?

\- Lo básico, mama, papá, agua, hambre - Ron se señaló en eso salió a mi, tu sabes que le encanta comer - le sonrío.

\- bela - dijeron al unísono Molly y Jane

\- belo - también acotó Arthur, apoyado por el padre de Hermione

-Tio y tia - comenzaron todos juntos a hablar.

-¡Lugo tonto! - gritó la pequeña, todos quedaron sorprendidos enmudeciendo.

\- Desde que estas aquí, Rose comenzó a culpar a Hugo, calculamos que fue por una cuestión lógica.

\- ¿Estoy aquí porque hubo complicaciones?

\- No, de hecho continuaste con tu embarazo aún dormida normalmente, luego te hicieron una - giró a ver a su suegra - ¿cesárea? - la dama asintió - A pedido de tu madre, en un hospital muggle, pero luego te trasladamos a ti y a Hugo aquí creemos que Rose puede culpar a Hugo por la situación.

\- Ven con mami - Hermione le tendió el brazo libre- Su hija se le acercó, se encaramó sobre la cama y la abrazó

-Te trañé. Lugo tonto, cosas "quichitas" no glandes -la pequeña le dijo al oído. Hermione no entendía

\- "¿cosas chiquitas?" -pensaba, acarició la cabeza de su niña y la recorrió una mágica energía. En su mente se dibujaron las siguientes palabras.

"Un amor prohibido nacerá, polos opuestos, enemigos naturales, nada importará. Pero ese sentimiento no será su redención, la unión se completará sólo para su cruel final. La venganza se invocará, destruirá el bien y el mal, sólo ella te salvará"

Rose la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Lugo peldon. - Todos rieron penando que la pequeña ya no estaba enojada con su hermanito al ver a su madre bien.

Hermione no salía de su sorpresa, iba a necesitar esperar bastante tiempo para resolver ese enigma, si es que alguna vez lo hiciera, pero ahora se conformaba con estar allí. Abrazando a los tres seres que más quería en esta vida.

Volvió a mirar el cuadro familiar completo que estaba ocupando toda la habitación y, por las dudas, deseo nunca más alejarse de ellos.

FIN


End file.
